


Will You Save Me?

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Family don't end with blood", A bunch of 007 crap, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bossy Castiel, CIA, Cards Against Humanity, Character Death, Charlie rocks, Child Abuse, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hacker Charlie Bradbury, Jokes, Knotting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mostly Destiel with a close second Sabriel - other relationships on side, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non - graphic childbirth, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Panic Attacks, Panic Room, Pining, Roommates, Sabriel on the side, Sam needs to knock first, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sentimental Bobby, Sweet Dean Winchester, They Are Idiots, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, Weddings, mob activity, murder plots, past trauma, psychopath Naomi, sam's big mouth, sex trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is an omega who has been pretending to be a beta.  When he is forced to go off his suppressants, he goes into heat on his way home from work.  Pursued by alphas who want to rape him, he calls his alpha roommate Dean to rescue him.  Dean doesn't know he is an omega and Cas thinks Dean doesn't like omegas.  Will the alpha rescue him or leave him?Or the one in whichCastiel becomes part of a new pack that might just have to protect him to the death.





	1. Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> This idea started bugging me and I had to put down what I was writing to start this. It wouldn't leave me alone.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter One: Help Me!  
By: CastielsHeart

Castiel was just locking up the library at the end of his shift when he started to feel the first prickles of his heat. He had been on suppressants since he presented at 15 years old. Now at 25 years old the doctors had taken him off of them because he had been on them too long and it was negatively effecting his health. It had been a decade since Castiel had gone into heat. He had been passing as a beta all these years. The suppressants had blocked most of his omega pheromones and the rest he masked with scent blockers. Another positive side effect, in his mind, of the suppressants had been it had blocked his ability to scent others. They had practically made him a beta.

He needed to get home and lock himself in his room. Why hadn’t he planned for this? Oh yeah he was in denial. He didn’t want to have to deal with his secondary gender. He had delusionally thought if he ignored it, his heat wouldn’t happen. He hadn’t even told his roommate Dean, who was an alpha. Dean probably wouldn’t want to live with him anymore. Dean seemed anti-omega. They had never really talked about it but Dean only ever dated betas. They shared one omega friend, Charlie, and that was the only omega Castiel had ever seen Dean around. On top of all this Cas might lose his best friend.

Cas grabbed his bag and his keys. He didn’t even bother reapplying his blockers because in heat they would do no good. He wished he had driven to work today. He now had to walk twenty minutes in the city surrounded by alphas, unmated and in heat. At least it was just starting, he thought. Maybe he could get home before it got too bad. No such luck. He made it barely two blocks before he was sweating profusely. He could feel his body starting to produce slick. “Shit!” Cas exclaimed to himself. 

After another block Cas heard footsteps approaching. He smelled the acrid smell of an alpha. He smelled awful to Cas and it made the omega want to puke. Castiel picked up his pace to try to put distance in between him and the alpha but the alpha kept matching his pace until Cas was all out running. Then there were more footsteps. He had at least three alphas following him. He started to panic. What was he supposed to do?

He did the only thing he could think of. He called his roommate Dean and prayed he’d help him. Dean answered on the third ring, “Hey Cas… you on your way home?”

“Yes Dean” Cas said breathless. “I need your help.” Cas was panicking now.

“Hey buddy breath. What’s wrong?” Dean was concerned.

“I have three alphas following me. I need a ride quick.” Cas panted out as he felt slick slide from his hole. Damn you he cursed internally at his body.

“Why would you have alphas after you?” Dean was confused. Cas didn’t get in fights or arguments. He was a laid back cool guy. It was one of the many things Dean loved about his roommate. 

“Dean I’m an omega and I’ve gone in heat. I know you don’t like omegas and I’m sorry to ask you this but could you please come get me before I get raped.” Cas said on the verge of tears.

“Holy shit!” Dean paused because he couldn’t believe his ears. “Where are you?” Dean growled out.

“I’m behind Barnes Antiques. I’m hiding behind a dumpster. Please hurry.” Cas was crying now.

“I’m already out the door. Hang on buddy, I’m coming.” Dean said before hanging up.

Dean had still called him buddy. Cas collapsed to the ground behind the dumpster. Maybe Dean would still be his friend. He liked Dean. You might even say he had a slight crush on the alpha. Castiel fought it though because that meant he was giving into his omega side. Castiel could hear the Alphas. They were getting closer. Their acrid stench made his nose burn. Castiel silently prayed that Dean would get there in time.

Soon He heard a fourth set of footsteps. Another scent was there. It was undeniably an alpha but it didn’t burn Cas’ nose like the others. It smelled of leather and dark chocolate and Cas found the scent arousing. He felt a gush of slick slide down his thigh. No… he internally berated himself. It was an alpha who was probably there to rape him. 

The smell and footsteps of the fourth alpha turned down the alley he was hiding in. Cas’ heart was pounding and he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to fight off the alpha. He was about to be knotted and god knows what else against his will. Cas closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch. When he heard the alpha round the dumpster Cas did the only thing he could. He begged, “Please don’t hurt me, please!”

“Cas get up. It’s Dean.” He heard the familiar voice of his roommate. Castiel had never smelled Dean’s scent because of the suppressants. Wow Dean’s scent was intoxicating. He looked up at the verdant green eyes of his friend. There was no sign of red so Dean was keeping his alpha in check. Maybe Dean didn’t like his scent. He didn’t like omegas after all. Dean was holding out his hand to help Cas up. Cas gladly took the alpha’s hand.

“Where is your car?” Cas said still sounding panicked.

“Sam borrowed it for his date.” Dean said and pulled Cas close in behind him when they heard footsteps. “We have to get out of here.” Dean grabbed Cas hand and they started to run. As they exited the alley, a foot tripped Cas and he fell hard and lost his grip on Dean’s hand. The three alphas were there waiting and growling. Cas had hit his head and his vision was blurring. He saw Dean stand over him and growl at the three alphas. Cas was pretty sure his ankle was broken. The last thing he thought was, “I probably just got my roommate killed and I'm going to be raped.” before he lost consciousness.


	2. Protect

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 2: Protect  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean kept hearing the word “protect” over and over in his head as he stood over Cas’ crumpled form. All three alphas faced him snarling. Their eyes were red and they were feral. Dean tried to keep as much of his alpha at bay as possible. He needed to think clearly in order to keep Castiel safe.

One of the alphas blindly ran at him and Dean punched him square in the face. The alpha was still conscious when he hit the ground so Dean swiftly kicked him in the face finally rendering the first alpha unconscious. The last two watched and snarled. One finally spoke, “Hey we’ll share the omega whore with you. We’ll even let you have first go.” The alpha negotiated. Dean chanced a glance at Cas lying unconscious on the ground. No one was touching his friend if he could help it.

“He’s my friend and I won’t allow you to touch him. So back off before it’s too late.” Dean warned posturing.

“You want to fuck him and not share, huh?” the second alpha spat.

“I’m taking him home to safety and no one is fucking anybody.” Dean said readying himself. He knew they would charge eventually. Dean just had to decide if he wanted to make the first move.

“What kind of alpha are you. Such a sweet omega hole for the taking. What are you one of those alphas who wants to be knotted because I can take care of you after I get done with that sweet piece of ass right there.” The first alpha crudely said indicating Cas.

Dean couldn’t hold back the growl anymore. No one was touching Cas. Dean made his decision to strike first. He fake lunged at the first alpha. When they ran forward to meet his faked attacked he clotheslined them. Once they were on the group he kicked one hard in the face and knocked him out much the way he did the first one. 

The second alpha then grabbed Dean’s leg pulling him down on the ground. Dean managed to wrap his leg around the alphas neck cutting off his air supply. Most people don’t realize it usually takes at least ten to twenty seconds to choke someone out when they are fighting you. That can seem like a long time when you’re struggling to keep ahold of them and dodging their counter attacks. When Dean felt the alpha go limp he waited an extra second or two to make sure the alpha was actually unconscious. 

Dean got up and walked to where Cas was still unconscious on the ground. Castiel, Dean’s best friend, had felt the need to lie to him all this time. What kind of person must Dean be to force someone so sweet and loving to lie to him? Dean tried to fight his alpha daily. He stayed away from omegas because he was always afraid of losing control again. Of hurting an omega again. Now the person he cared most about in the world was an omega. He’d die if he hurt Cas like he had Aaron all those years ago.

Dean pushed all that back. He had to get Cas home to safety. If he had to he’d have Cas lock himself away from even him. He cared to much for Cas to hurt him. Cas’ sweet lilac and honey scent wafted up to him. Cas had always been a null scent wise to Dean. Now he had to resist the urge to shove his face in Cas neck. He smelt so good. No, Dean berated himself. He had to get Cas to safety even if that meant away from him.


	3. An Exercise in Self-loathing

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 3: An Exercise in Self-loathing   
By: CastielsHeart

Castiel awoke to being carried over someone’s shoulder. At first he was confused until his addled mind remembered the alphas chasing him. Panic rose in his chest quickly because he feared he was being carried away by one of those feral alphas. Then the scent of leather and chocolate got his attention and he knew it was Dean carrying him. He audibly groaned when his head violently swam and ached.

“Cas are you awake?” Dean said sounding only slightly out of breath.

“Yes. I’m so sorry Dean. You didn’t get hurt because of me did you?” Cas asked to Dean’s back. This conversation was a bit awkward given Cas’ position.

“No Cas. I’m fine. You however probably have a concussion and at least a severely sprained ankle, if it is not broken.” Dean said sounding worried. His steps faltered for a moment but the alpha soon got his balance again. He hefted the omega a little further over his shoulder to balance better.

“Are the alphas still after us?” Cas said as he listened for any sounds that would indicate that.

“No those three are unconscious back by the antique store however that doesn’t mean there won’t be more. We have about five more blocks and I’ll have you safe at home” Dean said. Dean was actively scenting the air and scanning in every direction for danger.

“I know you don’t like omegas. I’m sorry Dean. I’ll move out as soon as I can.” Cas whimpered. He really didn’t want to lose Dean.

“Cas I don’t hate omegas. You don’t need to leave. I’ll leave because I don’t want to put you in danger.” Dean countered. Dean would miss Cas terribly.

“What are you talking about? You’re the gentlest alpha I know. I wouldn’t even have known you were one if you hadn’t told me at first.” Cas admitted.

“You couldn’t scent it?” Dean asked turning a corner slowly making sure no one was there.

“The suppressants also suppressed my scenting abilities but I can smell you now. You smell like leather, chocolate and home. Shit sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Cas was fucking this up. Stupid omega he berated himself. A slave to the impulses of his hormones. Now those impulses were going to drive away his best friend.

“No. It is alright. You smell like lilacs, honey and home too. Never smelled anything quite like it. It is taking all my strength not to scent mark you. Cas I can’t be trusted around you.” Dean said sounding heartbroken.

“Nonsense. What are you talking about?” Cas fumed.

“We don’t have time for this.” Dean said stopping abruptly. Dean looked around the corner. They were a block away from their apartment. Up ahead was two alphas. They were actively scenting the air. “Shhh…” Dean whispered. “We’re going to have to make a break for it. Hold on tight.” With that Dean charged at his full speed. He went as fast as he could carrying a grown man. The sight startled the feral alphas long enough for Dean to get a head start. Dean had the swipe card out to get in the building. He swiped it and the indicator light went red the first time. “Fucking hell.” Dean grunted and quickly swiped it a second time. It went green. Dean threw the door open. Quickly laid Cas in the floor and then yanked the door closed and it locked just as the feral alphas reached the door. The door was bullet proof glass so they were safe. Dean gave the snarling alphas the finger while he caught his breath. 

Cas looked at the alphas snarling and his blood ran cold. This was another reason he hated being an omega. He didn’t like feeling weak nor did he like being a victim. Why had he not been born a beta? Cas started to cry. He couldn’t help it. He was nothing but a weak, useless burden. He looked at Dean and whimpered, “I’m sorry. I’m not worth your help.” The omega lowered his head in disgrace.

“Don’t say that buddy. You are my friend. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat. I don’t hate omegas Cas.” Dean said sounding utterly defeated.

“Then why don’t you date them or hang out with them. Charlie is your only omega friend and I introduced you.” Cas said feeling the evidence spoke for itself.

“I don’t hate omegas. I hate myself.” Dean said with hollow eyes.

“What?” Cas was confused.

“Let’s get you upstairs and safe in your room.” Dean said getting back to his feet.

“Dean?” Cas pleaded.

“Not now Cas. Right now you need ice on that ankle and you need to take care of your heat. You’re burning up.” Dean reasoned.

“Shit!” Cas exclaimed.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I don’t have anything to do that.” Cas explained.

“Why not?” Dean said astonished.

“Because I haven’t had a heat in ten years. I hate being an omega and I didn’t want to go off suppressants but was forced to by doctors. I thought if I ignored it that it just wouldn’t happen.” Castiel admitted knowing he sounded just as stupid as he knew he was.

“Sounds like we both have issues Cas. Let’s get you upstairs. I’ll call Charlie. She’ll know what to do.” Dean picked Cas up and started carrying the omega up the stairs. Dean rubbed his cheek on Cas’ side. He felt this pull in his chest. He wanted Cas. Dean had wanted him when he thought he was a beta. He had never acted on it because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He knew Cas didn’t like him. He was just Dean the car mechanic. Castiel was smart, sweet, funny and gorgeous. Why would he want a dumb alpha who couldn’t do anything right? If Cas knew the truth, he probably wouldn’t even want to be his friend.

Cas pulled in as much of Dean’s scent as he could. He wanted Dean so bad. Dean didn’t want him though. He was just a weak, stupid, incompetent omega. He hadn’t even told Charlie he was an omega. Now she was going to know. He really was a terrible friend. Castiel started to let it seep in that he was probably going to lose the only two good things in his life. Dean and Charlie.


	4. He Couldn't Love Me

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 4: He Couldn't Love Me  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean managed to carry Cas up the stairs without dropping the omega. Once inside their apartment, Dean sat the omega down long enough to lock the door. Dean promptly scooped up Cas and carried the omega to his bed. Dean elevated Cas' ankle and then put an ice pack on it. "Cas don't fall asleep because I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Dean warned.

"Dean there is no chance of me falling asleep. Remember in heat and extremely uncomfortable." Cas said with a whimper.

"Right which reminds me. I need to call Charlie. Are you okay with me telling her that..." Dean trailed off uncomfortably.

Cas stared at his ankle to avoid eye contact with Dean, "I suppose. She may not want to help Dean. I've been lying all this time."

"Cas..." Dean took a big breath to calm himself which was a mistake because it brought more of Cas' amazing scent it. "I forgive you for keeping it from me and she will too. Fuck Cas you're the best friend I've ever had and I know she feels the same way. Let's just deal with what's in front of us right now. " Dean's resolve to sequester himself away from Cas was dissolving. He hoped it wasn't a mistake. "I'll be right back." Dean said as he retreated to the living room to call Charlie.

Charlie answered on the second ring. "Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Charlie I need your help. Cas has been hiding he's an omega. He had to go of suppressants and he went into heat on his way home from work. I had to save him from a bunch of feral alphas. I'm pretty sure he has a concussion and he's hurt his ankle pretty bad. I can deal with all of that but his heat is coming on strong and hard. He doesn't have anything to help with it." Dean was getting uncomfortable by the end of his explanation.

"Say no more. I'll need to make a quick pit stop and I'll be there. Will you be okay Dean?" Charlie asked.

"You don't think I hate omega too?" Dean felt horrible that Cas thought that.

"No Dean. I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure you had something traumatic in your past involving an omega. You going to be alright till I can get there?" Charlie asked sympathetically.

"Yeah Char, for Cas I can be. He's my best friend. Can't believe I'm such a horrible alpha he felt he needed to hide this from me." Dean sunk to the couch with pure misery on his face and in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure Cas hid all this for his own reasons. It has nothing to do with you Dean. You're not the only one with trauma in your past. Keep Cas hydrated until I can get there. If you can get him to eat something that would be great too." Charlie was grabbing her stuff and preparing to leave her apartment.

"I'll do my best." Dean said with resolve.

"And hey Dean... you're not a bad alpha. Cas loves you and I'm pretty sure you love him too. I know you want to argue with that right now but just shut it. Watch over Cas until I can get there." Charlie left no space for argument.

"Fine Char... see you soon." Dean said before hanging up. Could Charlie be right? Did Cas have feelings for him? Dean shook his head. It was preposterous. Dean went to the kitchen and got a couple bottles of water and heated up a can of soup for Cas. He could at least be a good friend even though he could never be anything more to Cas.

*****

Cas laid in bed trying to stay still but was not succeeding. Slick was starting to run freely from his hole. Cas cringed at the feeling and cursed at his biology. Dean's scent still lingered in his room. Cas breathed it in and a large amount of slick gushed out of him. "Fuck" he muttered. He had to control himself. Even though he liked Dean, was attracted to him and found his scent arousing that didn't mean Dean felt remotely the same way. Cas had never felt more vulnerable in his life and it sucked.


	5. Embarrassed

Will You Save Me  
Chapter 5: Embarrassed  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean walked into Cas' bedroom with the soup in one hand and the bottles of water under his other arm. He looks at Cas to find him red in the face. "Are you okay buddy?" Dean asks sitting the soup and water on top of the dresser.

Cas looks at the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Dean. It's then that Dean noticed the bulge in Cas pants. Cas is embarrassed because he has an erection. "Dean, I..." Cas said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed Cas. It's natural for your body to react this way. I brought you soup and water. Charlie said to keep you hydrated and get you to eat if I could. She is going to make a stop to pick up stuff you'll need and then she'll be here." Dean opened a bottle of water and handed it to Cas. Cas took it with shaking hands.

"Dean you don't have to do all this." Cas said and then took a huge gulp of water.

"Yes I do. You're my best friend. Even though I don't fully trust myself around you I can't let you suffer if I can help." Dean picked up the soup and moved to sit on Cas' bed beside him.

"I'm just glad you still want to be my friend." Cas admitted and he went to take the bowl of soup from Dean. His hands were so shaky he almost dropped it. Dean took it back before he did.

"Maybe I should feed you." Dean said anxiously.

"I'm so useless." Cas curled in upon himself.

"No. You are unwell. There is no shame. Understand." Dean's heart ached for his friend. He could clearly see Cas' anguish written in his body language and colored in his speech. It was clear Cas was struggling with who he was much in the same way Dean was himself.

Dean carefully fed Cas the soup. It took a while but Cas made eye contact with Dean again. "Thank you." Cas said in between spoonfuls. 

"You're welcome." Dean said smiling at his friend and staring into Cas' gorgeous blue eyes. Dean jumped at the sound of the buzzer from down stairs going off. "That can't be Charlie. She hasn't had time to get here." Dean sits the bowl on the night stand. Dean noticed Cas wringing his hands nervously. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone in that might hurt you."

"I know." Cas says but Dean notices he still looks worried.

Dean goes to the living room and hits the intercom button. "Yeah."

"Hey it's Sam. Brought your car back." The speaker crackles.

Dean, after all that happened, had totally forgot about Sam borrowing his car. "You're alone right? No one's loitering around you?" Dean asked.

"No man why? You going to let me in?" Sam asks sounding suspicious.

"Just make sure no one else comes in with you bitch" Dean instructs.

"Fine jerk!" Sam said and Dean buzzes him in. Sam's an alpha but he's the best. He no knothead for sure. A few moments later there is a knock at the door. Dean looks through the peephole to make sure Sam's alone before opening the door. "Why are you being weird Dean?" Sammy asks when he walks in. Sam pauses and sniffs. "And why does your apartment smell like omega in heat?" Sam's surprise is evident.

"Cas has been pretending to be a beta. He was forced to go off suppressants. Sam it's been a long night. I had to rescue him when he went into heat on his walk home. Sam..." Dean couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know Dean. Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I think so. I wish...." Dean just couldn't get it out.

"I know Dean. You like Cas. You know what happened with Aaron wasn't really your fault. It was just a horrible accident. You could have what you wanted if you'd accept that." Sam pleaded.

"Sam. I can't right now." Dean said shaking his head.

"Alright. Do you think it would be okay if I checked on Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You're nothing but a big puppy. He knows that and so do I." Dean answered. Dean stayed in the living room to give them privacy.

****

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Cas said nervously.

"Hey Cas." Sam said smiling warmly. Cas smelled Sam's scent for the first time. He smelled of old books and coffee. The scent didn't burn his nose but he didn't like it like he liked Dean's.

"Hello Sam." Cas said embarrassed again.

"Don't Cas. I understand. Don't be embarrassed. Just do me one favor and I'll leave you be. Give you and Dean a chance." Sam said sincerely.

"What?" Cas was confused. Was his fever making him delusional.

"Give Dean and you a chance. I know you have feelings for my brother and he for you. Just talk honestly with each other. I have faith you two will eventually get your heads out of your assess. I'm going to go now. I'm sure Charlie will be here soon. Feel better Cas." Sam said backing out of the room and not letting Cas respond.  
Cas laid there dumbfounded. "What the hell?" Cas said to the empty room.


	6. Not True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but emotional.

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 6:  
By:CastielsHeart

Dean went in to check on Cas after Sam left. When Dean walked in after knocking, Cas just stared at him. "Buddy you okay?" Dean was even more concerned when Cas just continued to stare. "Hey talk to me." Dean encouraged.

Cas started shaking his head looking like a scared animal. "No he's wrong. Not true. Just a worthless omega. Mom told me no one wants a useless omega. I have to keep pretending to be a beta. No one can know." Cas ranted like he didn't even realize Dean was there. Cas started hyperventilating. 

"Easy Cas. Breath. There is nothing wrong with being an omega. Your perfect just how you are." Dean said trying to get through to Cas but Cas didn't hear any of it.

Cas was in the fetal position crying. He was choking as he tried to breath. Cas scent smelled like a brush fire. He wouldn't look at Dean. Dean tried not to panic too but he didn't know what to do. Finally he grabbed his cell phone and called Charlie.

"Everything okay Dean?" Charlie answered immediately sounding concerned.

"No, I think Cas is having a panic attack." Dean said sounding strangled.

"Shit! Let him scent you Dean." Charlie instructed.

"What? That is probably going to make it worse." Dean started pacing.

"Just trust me. Do it. I'll be there is 15 minutes." Charlie hung up abruptly.

"Damn!" Dean said as he sat on the bed next to his frightened roommate. "Cas.... Charlie says if you scent me it might help." Cas doesn't respond. The omega is just crying and rocking in the fetal position on the bed. Dean gathers his courage and just pulls the omega into his arms. He positions Cas' face into his neck. "Just breath buddy. Nice and slow."

It takes a bit but Cas' breathing evens out and he stops crying. He relaxes in Dean's arms. He almost feels like a rag doll in Dean's grasp. "Dean why are you doing this? Why do you care?" Cas sounds despondent.

"Because you're family Cas. Plus I happen to think you're a great guy. I'd feel horrible if something happened to you." Dean whispers.

"I'm a burden." Cas says with sadness.

"No you are a gift. I'm proud to be your friend. Keep scenting me Cas. Charlie will be here soon." Dean encourages.

"Don't let me go." Cas chokes out. Cas feels ashamed at how good Dean's arms feel around him. How blissed out he feels scenting Dean. If only he could have this. If only he could have Dean.


	7. You Hear Me Winchester

Well You Save Me?  
Chapter 7: You Hear Me Winchester?  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean still had Cas cradled to his chest when the buzzer for downstairs went off again. Dean didn't want to let Cas go. It felt so good to hold the omega in his arms. Cas' lilac and honey scent was like a drug to him. It was probably Charlie and Cas needed Charlie right now. "That's probably Charlie. I'm going to go let her in. You going to be okay for a moment?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes Dean. Thank you Dean." Cas uttered as Dean gently laid the omega back on the bed. When he stopped touching the omega, Dean felt an emptiness inside. He noticed Cas was shaking again too.

He went through the same interrogation he did with Sam with Charlie. He had to make sure that no feral alphas got near Cas. He checked the peephole to make sure she was alone before letting her in. The red headed omega walked in carrying a nondescript bag and a medium sized box. "How is he?" Were the first words out of Charlie's mouth.

"He's calmer now since I let him scent me. How did you know that would work Char?" Dean asked.

"I had a hunch. You and him are just right for each other. When I thought he was a beta I never understood why you two didn't get together." Charlie said matter of factly.

"I'm not good enough for him. "Dean said looking sad.

"You spout so much nonsense Dean. Cas would be lucky to have you and vise versa. You two are going to have to get your heads outta your own assess. However right now Cas needs me so you're off the hook but later I'm giving you a serious talking to. You understand me?" Charlie said poking Dean in the gut. Dean just nodded. Charlie was on the list of omegas that frightened Dean. He wasn't going to argue with her.

Dean sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He was consumed by worry for Cas and this gnawing empty feeling he had. He could slightly smell Cas' scent which seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane. He felt like Charlie had been in there with Cas for an eternity but it probably hadn't even been a half an hour. When she finally came out Dean leapt to his feet. "How is he?" Dean pleaded.

"It went better than I thought. I was afraid that since he had repressed his omega side so long he would be opposed to using toys to combat his heat. His heat is so bad he took everything I gave him without argument. I'm going to stay and watch over him tonight." Charlie said plopping down on the sofa.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep here."Dean offered.

"No I'll sleep on the couch so I can hear Cas if he calls. Your room is to far away for me to hear him if he needs something. You go sleep Dean. He told me how you fought all those alphas to keep him safe. You need to rest." Charlie placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie. Cas and I are lucky to have you as a friend." Dean said sincerely.

"Damn straight! Now off to bed with you." Charlie said shoving him off the couch.

Dean crawled into bed with a hope he'd never had before. Could he have Cas? Did Cas want him? Dean fell asleep with the faint scent of lilacs calming him.

Dean was awoken in the wee hours of the morning to banging on his bedroom door. Dean looked at his alarm clock and it was 6am. He opened his door to a flustered Charlie. "We have a problem."

"Is Cas alright?" Dean was starting to panic.

"No he's not. The toys aren't helping his heat. His fever is rising and he's starting to show early signs of omega stress. If we don't do something quick he'll go into shock." Charlie looked beat.

"What can we do?" Dean asked.

"I called a friend of mine who is a nurse at the omega clinic. She says Cas needs an actual alpha to help with his heat. He has denied his omega so long his body is full on rebelling." Charlie looked worried.

"We could call a service." Dean says hating his words. He can't bare the thought of another alpha touching Cas.

"He has refused that plus I don't think a random alpha will work." Charlie was pacing now.

"What do you mean?" Dean was really agitated now.

"I think Dean it'll have to be you." Charlie said staring Dean straight in the eyes.

"What? Why?" Dean sputtered.

"I noticed it when I first got here but I didn't fully understand until an hour ago. Cas and you have scent bonded. You've unconsciously already started claiming him as yours." Charlie informed a flabbergasted Dean.

"That's not possible." Dean sputtered. 

"His scent has a hint of chocolate and yours had a hint of lilac so suck in up Winchester. You need to get in there and help him before it's too late." Charlie commanded.

"What do you mean too late?" Dean felt like he was going to pass out.

"I mean if you don't do something soon he might die." Charlie said mournful.

"No that can't happened." Dean thought he was going to cry.

"Get in there. Talk out whatever the fuck you both have going on that is keeping you apart. If you don't I'm going to make you wish you were dead and in hell. You hear me Winchester!?" Charlie looked tired and in that moment Dean didn't doubt she would live up to that threat.

"I'll do my best." Dean said walking toward Cas' room.

"You better Dean. I love Cas." Charlie said slumping down on the couch.

"I do too Charlie." Dean said as he knocked on Cas door before going in.

*****

Cas was miserable. His heat was burning him up and he would soon burn out. Charlie had told him he needed an alpha. He didn't want a random alpha from a service. Honestly he wanted Dean. Charlie told him that him and Dean had scent bonded. Did that mean Dean wanted him too? If Dean didn't want him, Cas was sure he was going to die. A dark thought entered Cas mind. If Dean didn't want him, he decided that death would be welcome. Every atom of his body craved Dean and he couldn't bare it much longer. He would except oblivion openly in place of this torture. There was a knock on his door and Dean's sweet voice was saying his name. Cas prepared himself for rejection.


	8. Dr. Phil Time

Will You Save Me  
Chapter 8: Dr. Phil Time  
By: CastielsHeart

When Dean caught first sight of Cas his heart sank. Cas was pale and his eyes had deep black circles around them. His lips were chapped and his face looked drawn. Dean crossed the room quickly and sat on the bed next to the omega. "Cas." Dean choked out and he reached out with one hand to cup Cas' cheek.

"Looks like you fought those alphas for nothing." Cas said in a weak voice. It sounded like a shadow of the deep commanding voice Dean was used to. 

Dean fought back a sob, "Don't say that. I'm going to get you through this."

"Dean... forcing you to... well it would make me the same as those alphas that tried to rape me." Cas said avoiding eye contact.

"That's not true. I want you Cas. I just don't deserve you." Dean grabbed Cas hand. He needed skin contact with the omega. His alpha demanded it.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Cas sounded exhausted. Cas' body was radiating excessive amounts of body heat. He was burning up with heat fever. Dean had to come clean with Cas. He wanted to be with Cas but Cas had to know the truth first. If he took Cas without telling him, he was certain he'd be damned to hell fire.

"I need to tell you something from my past. You may not want me after I tell you." Dean felt like the walls of the bedroom were closing in.

"Please Dean. I'm not sure how much time I have." Cas was sounding more weak.

"Fuck Cas." Dean sobbed out. The alpha felt like he was breaking apart at the sound of his mates distress. Did he just think of Cas as his mate? Dean hoped he didn't regret that. "I was in love once. His name was Aaron and he was an omega. We had been together since we both presented when we were 15. We decided to mate when we were 19." Cas opened his mouth to question Dean but the alpha sweetly hushed the omega. Dean knew what Cas was going to say. Dean had no mating bite scar.

"Aaron wanted to make our mating exciting. 'A night to remember forever' he said. We drove out to the country. Aaron loved nature." Dean looked lost in memory for a second and then he continued. "He wanted me to chase him and then claim him. He said it would be romantic. That it would be more erotic if we let out alpha and omega take over. I was so head over heels for Aaron, I'd do anything he said. He took off and I gave chase." Dean felt hot tears stream down his face.

"Dean." Cas encouraged and squeezed Dean's hand.

"Soon I was all alpha. My only thought was catch and claim. I saw everything in red. I soon caught up with Aaron, who had stopped. He held up his hand to me and said 'wait' but my alpha didn't listen. I went to grab Aaron but in doing so I knocked him off balance. He fell off a cliff I didn't even know was there." Dean was silent for a moment as he caught his breath.

"I came to my senses quickly. When I got to Aaron he looked like a broken doll. He was conscious for a moment. He gurgled out my name before he started to fade. He survived the ride to the hospital but his body was broken. His brain started to swell. After a week all brain activity ceased and his family took him off life support." Dean laid his head on Cas' hand. The omega laid his other hand on to of Dean's head.

"I killed him Cas. The brutish alpha that I am destroyed such a beautiful soul. It was ruled an accident but I know what I did." Dean waited for Cas to condemn him. He didn't deserve someone as pure and wonderful as Cas.

"Dean..." the alpha flinched at the omega's first utterance. "It was an accident. A tragic accident. I'm certain Aaron, wherever he is, feels the same. I care for you even more for knowing this. You've been carrying this around all this time, letting it eat at you. I'm glad you told me but it's time to let all that go. You need to move on." Cas said honestly.

"You still want me?" Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas with astonishment.

"I'll always want you Dean. You're kind, strong, loyal and dreamy if I'm honest. The question is why would you want a useless omega like me?" Cas said gesturing to himself like it should be obvious.

"What the fuck Cas?!" Dean looked upset. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"My mother is an alpha. My father was an omega. I never knew my father because he left when I was a baby. My mother used to rant about how useless omegas were. When I presented as an omega she turned all her rage on me. She forced me on suppressants and told me that I was never to tell anyone I was an omega. Her favorite thing to say to me was "You're as pointless and useless as your father." From that day on I was a beta. If I ever showed any indication of omega tendencies my mother would lock me in my room. She wouldn't let me eat or see my friends. I can still hear her now. 'Why does a filthy omega need friends.'" When Cas finishes he looks away from Dean. He doesn't want see it when Dean rejects him.

"Your mother was an evil bitch!" Dean yells out making Cas startle. "If I ever meet her I'm going to punch her lights out." Dean grabs Cas and pulls him halfway into his lap. "The fact that you survived that proves you're the strongest person I know. Cas I want you. Please say you want me?"

"Dean I do but...." Cas tries to go on but Dean puts his hand over the omega's mouth.

"No buts. I want you and you want me. I can't bare to watch you suffer anymore. Please Cas. Let me give you what you need." Dean pleads.

"Yes Dean." Cas chokes out.

"Yes." Dean repeats and then he kisses Cas chastly. He pulls back and smiles at Cas. Dean feels more happy than he has in years. "I'm going to go tell Charlie she can go home then I'll be right back."

"Hurry" Cas says as he reluctantly let's go of his alphas hand.

"Promise" Dean whispers.


	9. Bossy Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moment I'm sure you have been waiting for..... Warning fluffy smut ahead!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 9: Bossy Omega  
By: CastielHeart

Dean walked out into the living room to find Charlie half asleep on the sofa. “Hey Char. You can go home and get some rest. I’ve got this.” Dean said giving Charlie a warm smile.

“Alright Winchester. You need anything you call me. Scratch that. Give me your swipey key and the apartment keys. I’m going to go home and take a nap and then I’m going to the grocery store and stock the frig. You make sure he eats and drinks. I’m trusting you Dean with my best friend’s life. Don’t you dare let me down! Capiche?” Charlie says pointing a finger at Dean

“Yes Charlie. I love you too.” Dean said goadingly.

“Don’t push it.” Charlie says as she takes the key card and the apartment keys from Dean. “Now get in there stud.” Charlie points to Cas’ bedroom, smiles, and then leaves. Dean stands there for a moment collecting himself and then turns back to Cas’ bedroom.

Dean knocked and Cas’ weak voice said, “Dean.” In a pleading manner. Dean shoved open the door to find Cas’ in tears. “Sweetheart… I’m here… what’s wrong?” Dean quickly crossed the room and sat next to Cas on the bed.

“I’m afraid Dean.” Cas confessed.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” Dean said as he stroked his hand up and down Cas’ arm.

“I know you won’t. That’s not it. I’ve never been with anyone before.” Cas avoided eye contact with Dean.

“Hey look at me. It’ll be okay. I’ll take it slow. You just tell me to stop if it is too much.” Dean said attempting to soothe Cas.

“Again not what I meant. I don’t know how to make this good for you Dean.” Cas said with a frown.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Cas the fact that you’re giving me a chance to be with you already makes this incredible. How about we start with you getting comfortable.” Dean said and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“Do you want me to present for you?” Cas asked.

“No. I want to see your face. I want those beautiful blue eyes on me. You okay with that Cas?” Dean said as he trailed kisses down Cas’ neck.

“Yes Dean.” Cas sounded breathless already. The omega’s skin was flushed with arousal. Dean cupped Cas’ hard cock through his boxers. Cas almost choked when his breath hitched. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest to find the cloth of Dean’s t-shirt in the way of the bare skin he wanted to feel. “Dean you’re wearing too many clothes. Take them off now.” Cas commanded with new found strength in his voice.

“Of course my bossy omega.” Dean actually giggled. He felt so alive here surrounded by Cas’ scent and body heat. Cas, who he had lived with for years and had grown to love, actually wanted him. It was a dream come true. Dean took off his t-shirt but got distracted by Cas’ nipple. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked it until it was hard. Then he teased it with his tongue.

Cas was squirming mercilessly. “Dean if you keep that up I’m going to throttle you.”

“I might like that Cas.” Dean said smirking at the omega. Cas glared back merciless. “Alright. I’m guessing you want my pants off.” Dean said as he was already unbuttoning them.

“Boxers too. You better hurry up Dean before I change my mind. I am in heat you know. This waiting is rude.” Cas continue to glare. 

Dean laughed. He could tell Cas’ condition had already improved a little just from their skin contact but he figured he better get on with it before the omega took matters into his own hands. Dean had to admit, Cas manhandling him excited him. Cas however was still weak so Dean was out of his pants and boxers quickly. Dean stood before Cas completely nude for the first time. Cas eyes settle on Dean’ hard cock. “You like what you see?” Dean swayed his hips to tease Cas.

“Yes.” The omega said not taking his eyes off Dean. “Please Dean.” Cas pleaded.

The time for teasing was over. “I’ve got you.” Dean got on the bed next to Cas. “May I?” Dean asked indicating Cas’ boxers. Cas nodded his head yes as he watched Dean hungrily. Dean pulled off Cas’ boxers. The omega lifted his hips to help Dean but kept eye contact with the alpha the whole time. Dean got eyes on Cas’ dick for the first time. It was average length wise for an omega but a lot thicker. Dean wanted it in his mouth. Dean licked the tip delicately and Cas raised off the bed. 

“Dean if you continue to tease me, I’m going to wrap my legs around your neck and choke you.” Cas threatened.

“Fuck your hot. Alright.” Dean said as he lifted Cas’ legs to expose the omega’s hole. It was gushing slick and Dean just had to taste. He licked the slick directly from its source and push his tongue inside Cas’ hole. Cas writhed and Dean had to hold onto Cas’ thighs to keep the omega from clapping down on his head. Dean added a finger next to his tongue and Cas’ started making beautiful noises for him. Soon Dean had three fingers in and Cas was absolutely wrecked.

“Dean please. I need you inside me.” Cas begged.

“Alright Sweetheart.” Dean said as he rubbed some of Cas’ slick on his cock and guided it to Cas’ hole. He slowly slid in until he bottomed out. Cas whined and his channel tightened around Dean’s dick. “Fuck Cas. Easy there. If you keep that up I’m not going to last anytime.” Dean was breathing hard even though they’d barely done anything.

“Move now!” Cas demanded. Dean had to admit the bossiness was definitely a new kink for him. Dean pulled out until just the head was in and then he slammed back in pulling a moan from Cas and a grunt from himself.

“So tight Cas. You feel so good.” Dean said establishing a punishing rhythm. He wished he could take it slow and make Cas’ first time special but Cas heat was demanding that it be fast and hard. Later when Cas was out of heat he would make slow love to his omega. Now he increased his pace until all that could be heard was their moans and skin slapping on skin.

“Dean I’m close.” Cas said breathless as he clung to any part of Dean he could get his hands on.

“Me to. I’m going to knot you. You okay with that.” Dean asked because he didn’t want to do anything without Cas’ consent.

“If you don’t knot me I’m going to kick your ass.” Cas said sounding murderous.

“Geez Cas. I don’t think there is a weak bone it your body. So hot!” Dean said as he increased the pace. His knot was starting to swell. He grabbed Cas’ dick and gave it a few strategic strokes sending the omega over the edge. As Cas shot his released in-between them, Dean rammed his knot past Cas’ rim. Cas’ channel clamped down on it and Dean exploded inside of the omega. Dean slowly fucked into Cas a few more times before collapsing. Dean rolled them over on their sides to make them more comfortable.

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked.

“More than okay. That was amazing Dean. Was it okay for you?” Cas’ sounded worried.

“More than okay. Don’t think I’ve came that hard ever. For a brief moment I thought I was going to pass out.” Dean chuckled. “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes and went to sleep. Dean let him. He was pretty sure that they didn’t need to worry about Cas having a possible concussion anymore. Dean watched Cas sleep for a few minutes. Cas had a peaceful smile on his face. Dean fell asleep thinking it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	10. Round Two

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 10: Round Two  
By: CastielHeart

Dean awoke to his knot being down. He gently pulled out of Cas. Dean carefully got out of bed, making sure to not wake Cas. The omega needed to rest while he could. Another flare of heat would be upon the omega soon. Dean went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. He brought a warm cloth and cleaned Cas up as much as he could. He giggle when Cas tried to wrap his arms around Dean like an octopus. Dean extricated himself from the omega’s grasp.

Dean put on boxers just in case Charlie came in and went to the kitchen. He got a few bottles of water and some granola bars. He needed something quick because he didn’t want Cas to wake up alone in the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Cas still asleep. He put the supplies on the nightstand and crawl back in bed with Cas. He mourned that he couldn’t see the omega’s beautiful blue eyes but he was glad that the omega was resting.

Dean watched the omega sleep for about fifteen minutes before Cas stirred and his eyes opened. “Hey there gorgeous. Do you feel any better?” Dean asked stroking Cas’ cheek.

“Some. Dean you didn’t bite me.” Cas said troubled.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to. Cas I want us to make that decision when you’re not in heat. I don’t want you to regret bonding with me.” Dean said trying not to let sadness infiltrate his words.

“Dean why do you keep doing that? You know I look up to you and that… damn it Dean why can’t you just accept that you are good enough for me?” Cas said exasperated.

“Why can’t you accept that you are the most awesome person in the world? That you are strong and fierce and that I adore you. It’s is a two way street my fiery omega.” Dean reasoned.

Cas nodded because Dean was right. They were going to just have to keep working on their issues until as Charlie put it “they got over themselves.” Cas loved Charlie. She had been a bright spot in his life ever since he met her. He was beside himself with joy when she forgave him without a second thought for hiding that he was an omega. Cas didn’t want to ever think about not having her as his friend. 

“I love it when you call me your omega.” Cas purred.

“I’m glad because I love calling you that.” Dean said as Cas went to make a grab for Dean. Dean evaded. “Now… now… before round two I need you to drink a bottle of water and eat one of these granola bars. If I don’t take care of you, Charlie is going to cut my knot off. I have no doubt that she would.” Dean said grabbing the supplies from the nightstand.

“That would be a shame. I rather like your knot.” Cas said taking a bottle of water from Dean.

“Well look at you. Mr. Seduction… I like this side of you. Drink and eat up and you can have my knot again.” Dean proposed.

“Deal.” Cas said and drank the water greedily. His heat fever wasn’t as high as it had been but he still felt like he was boiling. Once they both finished Dean disposed of the trash. Dean pulled his boxers off without preamble and jumped back in bed. “Are you hungry for me?” Cas asked noticing Dean hurried movements.

“Abso-fucking-lutly!” Dean growled as he started sucking on Cas neck. Dean looked down Cas’ body and saw Cas’ thick omega cock hard and standing at attention. Dean saw what he wanted. He kisses down Cas’ chest only stopping for a moment to lick a swath across each of the omega’s nipples. Cas moaned and Dean catalogued that away for later. When he got down to Cas’ cock, Dean didn’t hesitate. He swallowed Cas down to the root. Cas writhed and tried to thrust up. Dean held Cas down by the hips. Dean sucked and licked until Cas’ was a moaning mess.

“Dean I’m going to…” Cas couldn’t complete his sentence because Dean hummed around Cas’ cock causing the omega to go over the edge. Dean swallowed his omega’s release greedily. Dean pulled off with an explicit pop. Dean looked up Cas’ body to find a blissed out expression on the omega’s face. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

Cas just stared at Dean adoringly. Cas was so gone on his alpha. He loved thinking of Dean as his. “My alpha… I need you inside of me.” Cas heat demanded it. Dean fucked Cas a little more gently this time. Cas had offered to present again but Dean refused. He wanted to watch the omega’s face while he wrecked him. It didn’t take long and they were knotted again. This time Dean stayed awake and watched Cas sleep. In that moment Dean knew that he wanted this for the rest of his life. He just hope Cas did too.

When they came untied. Dean again cleaned himself then Cas up. He went to the kitchen. Charlie had been there. The refrigerator was bursting and there was a note on the counter from her.

************  
Hey bitches,

Hope you two are making like bunnies. You should be good on food for a few days. I bought Cas some omega vitamins. Make sure he takes two a day. He’ll recover quicker if he takes them. I will see you guys in a few days.

Love  
Charlie

***************

Dean smiled. They really had a good friend in Charlie. Dean made two sandwiches and grabbed a bag of chips. He also brought more water. When Dean walked into the bedroom Cas was starting to stir. Cas was already starting to look better. Dean plopped down on the bed and roused Cas the rest of the way. Dean’s omega needed to eat and then Dean was going to fuck him into the mattress again.


	11. An Empty Bed

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 11: An Empty Bed  
By: CastielHeart

It went on like that for four days. Dean was starting to think he might die of exhaustion. On the morning of the fifth day, Dean awoke to find Cas still sleeping and no longer in heat. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Cas was going to be okay. Dean knew what he needed to do. He left Cas asleep. Dean dressed and then left the apartment.

*************

An hour later Cas woke up. He stretched happy not the feel the prickles of heat anymore. When he put out his arm for Dean he found his bed empty. The bed was cold. Dean had been gone a while. Cas’ heart started to speed up. He went into the bathroom. No Dean there. He searched the apartment and Dean was nowhere. Dean was gone. Panic overtook Cas. Dean had helped him through his heat only to save his life and now Dean was gone.

Cas collapsed on his bed. Tears flowed freely down the omegas cheeks as he mourned a loss too painful to bare. Cas was alone and his alpha had abandoned him. The omega felt the emptiness and it consumed him.

**********

Dean was rushing back to the apartment with a box of doughnuts and two cups of coffee when he saw two matching bracelets in a shop window. They were brown braided leather with silver charms that said, “Always with you.” Dean went inside and bought them both. He hoped Cas would like them.

Dean had been gone a little over an hour. When he entered the apartment and it reeked of distressed omega. It was a mix of sour and burnt smells. Dean rushed to Cas’ room. The omega was face down on the bed sobbing. It was apparent Cas didn’t even realize Dean was there. “Cas Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Dean said going to his omega.

Cas shot up like a bullet at Dean’s voice. “Dean” Cas sobbed.

Dean sat on the bed and pulled the omega into his lap. “What’s all this. Has your heat sparked back up? Please say something Cas. You’re scaring me.” Dean pleaded.

“I thought you were gone. I thought that now that my heat was over that you were done with me.” Cas choked out between sobs.

“That’s nonsense. You’re stuck with me Cas. You’re just going to have to get used to it.” Dean said rocking his omega.

“I’m sorry. I’m being stupid again.” Cas said as he started to get control of himself again.

“No Cas. You’re not being stupid. I meant what I said about punching your mother. I lay all of this at her feet. She tried to tear you down but you know what Cas? I am going to build you back up. I’m going to show you just how wonderful you are. I have something for you.” Dean went and retrieved the doughnuts, coffee, and the jewelry box he had left in the living room. “I went out for food and caffeine and then I saw something in a window and I knew they were perfect for us.” Dean opened the box showing Cas the bracelets. 

Cas ran his finger over the inscription on the silver charm. “Always with you.” Cas read out loud.

“I thought we could wear these until we mate. A reminder to ourselves that we belong to each other.” Dean explained.

Cas was smiling now. His scent was back to happy omega. “What did I do to deserve you?” Cas said before launching himself into a full body hug with his alpha.

“You were just you Cas.” Dean said as he held his omega tight.


	12. Dinner and Roses

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 12: Dinner and Roses  
By: CastielHeart

Tomorrow Cas and Dean would have to return to work. For the rest of the day though, they held each other and talked. Cas had never talked about his family before and Dean now knew why. Cas told Dean that he never knew what actually happened to his omega father. His mother either didn’t know or refused to tell him. All Cas knew was what was on his birth certificate. His father was named Charles and had gone by his mother’s family name Novak while they were together. Charles had apparently changed his name and dropped off the map because Cas had looked.

Dean proposed they get Sam to see what he could find out. Sam had just started his career as a lawyer. Cas brightened at the idea. Dean could see that Cas needed closure and if finding this Charles would do it the alpha would see it done.

Dean stroked his fingers through Cas’ hair while the omega recounted some of the abuse his mother, who Dean found out was named Naomi, inflicted on him. Dean clenched his fists and fought back snarls at every story. He let Cas get it all out. Cas seemed lighter afterwards. Dean then kissed over every inch of the omegas body and recounted everything he loved about Cas. 

They rolled in each other’s scent and giggled when they found where the other had ticklish spots. Dean had never felt like this, not even with Aaron. Cas’ heart and soul called to Dean’s own. Even though they had not completed the bonding process yet, Dean felt like everything atom of his body belonged the omega. Dean dreaded their separation in the morning, even if it was only for a handful of hours.

That evening he drew Cas a bubble bath. Dean put candles on every surface of the bathroom he could. He told Cas to relax while he made dinner. He had texted Charlie earlier to bring the items he’d need to fix dinner as well as a dozen roses. Charlie handed the items off at the door but refused to come in. She smirked at Dean and walked away singing, “Cas and Dean… sitting in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g” Dean just gave her a bitch face and closed the door.

Dean made steaks with sweet balsamic-roasted cherry tomatoes on a bed of rice. He dimmed the lights and lit long stem candles on the table. He put the dozen roses in the center of the table and waited for Cas to emerge. The omega came out of the bedroom in tight black jeans and a blue Henley that made the omega’s eyes appear to glow unnaturally. Dean was entranced and realized he had been staring at Cas with his mouth open. Cas just smiled at him.

“You’ve been very busy Dean. You didn’t do all this for me?” Cas said incredulously.

“Of course I did. I’d do anything for you Cas. I’d fight a thousand monsters in purgatory for you.” Dean declared.

“You’ve already fought feral alphas for me. The thought that you could have been hurt…” Cas trailed off looking haunted.

“None of that. I wasn’t hurt. Even if I had been it would have been worth it. I’d fight every alpha in this state for you Cas.” Dean pulled out a chair for Cas to sit. Before the omega took his seat he kissed Dean worshipfully. 

“My alpha… my hero…” Cas whispered into Dean’s lips.

“I don’t know about hero but I like the sound of ‘my alpha’.” Dean would never admit his voice squeaked when he said that.

They ate and laughed. Cas was impressed with everything Dean did for him.

That night as Dean made slow love to the omega, Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “Please don’t ever leave me Cas. I couldn’t endure it.” Dean pleaded.

“Never Dean. I’ll never leave you.” Cas said as he moaned. Dean wanted to bite Cas right then but he wanted to make it special. Soon Dean thought… soon.


	13. You Idgit!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 13: You Idgit!  
By: CastielHeart

Dean and Cas decided they would both stay in Cas’ room together. It was the bedroom with the ensuite bathroom and was marginally bigger than Dean’s. Dean grumbled when Cas’ alarm went off at 6am. Cas was working the early shift at the library today. Before Cas left he woke Dean up for a goodbye kiss. “I’m going to miss you so much today Dean.” Cas said with a whimper.

“Sweetheart. I’m going to miss you too. When I get home I’ll show you how much.” Dean said and nibbled Cas’ lip.

“Like the sound of that.” Cas purred. Dean tried to pull the omega down on top of him in the bed. “No… no… Dean I have to go or I’ll be late.” Dean wasn’t cooperating. He sucked Cas’ earlobe into his mouth. “Fuck Dean!” Cas whined as he got lost in the sensation of his alpha’s ministrations for a moment. Cas then manhandled Dean off him. “Bad alpha! You’re going to make this omega look like a slacker to his boss.” Cas playfully chastised.

“And what a smoking hot slacker you are.” Dean grinned goofily at Cas. Cas laughed and gave Dean one more kiss before sauntering out the bedroom door. Dean didn’t want the omega to leave but he sure did like the view. Cas was wearing a pair of black dress pants that hugged the omegas ass just so. Once Dean heard the front door shut, Dean rolled over and nuzzled into Cas’ pillow. He breathed in Cas’ lilac and honey scent and then forced himself out of bed to get ready for work.

Bobby was glad to have Dean back to work at the garage. Charlie had called in for both Dean and Cas to their employers. Bobby was an old family friend and when he had heard Dean had found him an omega, Bobby was surprised but happy. Charlie had left out that it was Cas. She didn’t tell Bobby it was Cas because she felt that was Dean’s to tell. 

Dean filled Bobby in on the fact that Cas had hid he was an omega mostly because of his mother’s abuse. Bobby was out of his chair pacing the room. “How could she do something like that? Castiel has to be sweetest most loyal person I know. Where’s my gun?” Booby growled out. Bobby was an alpha with a fierce protective streak.

“Whoa there Bobby. I love to kill her too but I don’t think that would be the healthiest thing for Cas.” Dean tried to reason with the old man.

“You’re right. That don’t mean I have to like it though, boy. If that bitch ever shows up on your doorstep you call me. I’ll make sure she never contacts Cas again.” Bobby gave Dean a hard look.

“Sure thing boss. Just don’t get blood on our carpet.” Dean joked. Bobby laughed.

Dean got to work. He had missed working on cars but after about an hour he realized he missed Cas more. By lunch time Dean was in a foul mood. He was throwing around wrenches and parts. Garth and Benny, his fellow coworkers, gave him a wide berth. At 4pm, Dean was under a ’68 Chevy Camero. Dean felt angry and nauseous. He was cussing to himself and flinging wrenches like a heathen. Two strong hand grabbed his ankles and pulled him out from under the Camero.

“What the fuck Bobby!?” Dean hissed.

“Don’t use that tone with me. What has gotten into you?” Bobby demanded.

“I don’t know. I’m just angry. I feel like I’m going to puke and damn it I miss Cas.” Dean all of a sudden burst into tears.

“Son.” Bobby said. He looked at Dean’s neck. “Where’s your mating bite?” 

“We haven’t done that yet.” Dean said still trying to stop the tears flowing down his cheek.

“You idgit!” Bobby exclaimed. “I can smell that you and Cas have scent bonded why is the hell didn’t you mate. I can tell by your intermingling scents you’re probably true mates.” Bobby informed Dean.

“Wanted to wait and make it special.” Dean explained.

“Well you stubborn ass, you have mate rejection. Your body has bonded with Cas but without a mating bite your body had thrown you into rejection sickness.” Bobby crossed his arms and regarded Dean like he was a disobedient child.

“That’s a thing?” Dean said fighting the urge to dry heave.

“It is and if you’re this bad, I can only imagine how bad Cas is.” Bobby regarded Dean with a frown. 

“Oh shit! Bobby?” Dean looked at his boss questioningly.

“Get your ass out of here and get home and mate your omega properly. Damn fool.” Bobby said walking off and leaving Dean.

Dean tried to call Cas’ cellphone but got no answer. Dean was panicking and he drove his beloved Impala a little harder than he should. Cas had gotten off work at three. He should be home. When the swipe card took three times to work to get in the building Dean almost lost his shit. He took the stairs two at a time and nearly broke his key off trying to get the apartment door unlocked.

Dean threw the door open and found his omega laying on the couch clutching his stomach. He was pale and whimpering. “Cas… Baby!” Dean called out.

“Dean I feel so bad. What’s happening to me?” Cas whimpered holding his hand out to his alpha.

“This is all my fault. I’m so stupid.” Dean collapsed to his knees beside the couch and threw his arms around Cas.

“You’re not stupid. Fuck… Dean you smell so good.” Cas was rutting his face into Dean’s neck. Dean was doing much the same thing.

“That’s it sweetheart. Breath in my scent.” Dean rubbed circles into the omega’s back.

“I’m starting to feel better Dean. What’s going on?” Cas was confused and a little afraid.

“According to Bobby by scent bonding and then not mating we went into some kind of rejection sickness when we weren’t around each other anymore. I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean didn’t want to cause Cas anymore pain.

“So all we need to do is complete the mating and this will all go away.” Cas asked

“I believe so.” Dean said.

“Then let’s get to it. I’ve wanted it for days. To feel your claim on me” Cas purred.

“I wanted it to be special.” Dean nuzzled deeper into Cas’ neck.

“If we did it in a gas station bathroom it would be special to me because it is you.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I guess Bobby is right. I am an idgit.” Dean said sounding chagrined.

“No you’re just stubborn.” Cas said affectionately and kissed Dean’s neck.

Dean raised up and kissed Cas fervently as he let one of his hands roam down the omega’s body. Dean found that Cas’ dick was starting to harden. “I still say you’re too good for me Cas but I want you so bad.” 

“Then take me to our bed and mate me now.” Cas commanded.

“Yes my bossy omega.” Dean picked Cas up in a bridle carry. Cas wrapped himself as much as he could around the alpha. Dean gently laid the omega on the bed. Dean stripped off as quickly as he could. Then helped Cas undress. Cas went to turn over on his stomach. “No Cas. I’ve got to see your face.” Dean pleaded.

Cas smiled, “Yes my alpha.”

“God I love when you say that.” Dean said right before sucking one of Cas’ nipples into his mouth. The omega moaned and arched off the bed beautifully for him. Cas dug his nails into Dean’s shoulder. Dean gently teased the nipple with his teeth before taking the other into his mouth. Cas’ nipples were so sensitive and Dean loved it. 

Dean kissed down to Cas’ trim tummy. Dean kissed and nuzzled into it. He imagined Cas swollen with his pups and he almost came at the thought. “Fuck Cas!” Dean shouted out.

“You okay my love?” Cas asked worried.

“Just imagining you swollen with my pups. I almost popped my knot just thinking about it.” Dean said watching Cas’ face for his reaction.

“Me carrying a mini Dean. God I love the idea of that.” Cas said as he stroked Dean’s side.

“I want them to look like you. Your blue eyes Cas, they are all I can think about sometimes.” Dean admitted. 

“Dean Winchester I think you are very close to becoming a sap.” Cas accused.

“Don’t you tell a soul.” Dean commanded.

“Never” Cas pledged. “Dean I need you inside of me please.”

Cas begging so sweetly threw the alpha into action. Cas was already leaking slick when Dean raised his legs to expose the omega’s hole. Dean didn’t hesitate. He started licking Cas open with fervor. The omega wiggled and moaned as he pulled at the alpha’s hair. Dean raised up and looked at Cas with his mouth shining with Cas’ slick. He crawled up and kissed Cas letting the omega taste himself. The next thing Cas knew Dean was sinking into him.

“You’re so tight Cas. You feel so good.” Dean starting thrusting fast and deep into his mate. Dean knew he wasn’t going the last long and by looking at his omega’s leaking cock, neither was Cas. “Fuck… Baby I’m not going to last long.”

“Neither am I my love. Give me your knot Dean.” Cas purred.

Dean increased his pace and started stroking Cas’ swollen cock. His knot started to swell and he rammed it inside Cas’ rim. Cas cried out as he came between them. Dean came hard and then bit down on Cas’ neck. Dean licked the blood away carefully. “Cas please hurry!” Dean pleaded as he bared his neck to the omega. Cas bit down and then sucked Dean neck clean. The omega thrust his hips up burying Dean a little deeper inside. Dean felt another orgasm rack him as he shot the omega fuller of his release. “Not fair Cas.” Dean said breathlessly.

“I love you my alpha.” Cas said as he smiled up at Dean.

“Love you more than anything my omega.” Dean pledged. Dean turned them onto their sides and he watched his beautiful omega mate fall to sleep. Dean’s last thought before he fell to sleep was that he must be blessed.


	14. Anything I Have is Yours

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 14: Anything I Have is Yours  
By: CastielsHeart

Cas and Dean had been mated for a month. Dean had never been happier in his life. Every day he learned something new that he adored about Cas. Dean’s favorite thing was that Cas loved to sleep with his arms wrapped around the alpha like an octopus. The omega would also have his face buried in Dean’s neck. When Dean was wakeful he would run his fingers through his mate’s hair and thank God for Cas.

Today Dean had taken off work early. Cas was going to a doctor’s appointment. Dean had wanted to go with Cas but the omega’s independent streak won out and Dean had submitted to his mate’s will. Dean and Charlie had found Cas a new doctor because Dean felt Cas’ previous doctor, Dr. Crowley, had neglected Cas. Charlie and Dean had put their heads together and researched until they found what they hoped was the perfect physician. Dr. Mosley was highly recommended and was known for her compassionate care for omegas. Dean did not want Cas to experience any harsh treatment from anyone ever again. 

Dr. Mosley was going to check to see if Cas was pregnant and what side effects his prolonged use of suppressants might have caused. Dean was beside himself with worry and that is why he had taken off work early. He wanted to be the first thing Cas saw when he walked in the door. Dean was sitting on the couch chewing is fingernails watching his beer slowly become room temperature on the coffee table. He watched the clock and worried.

When the door opened Dean sprang to his feet. He ran to Cas and pulled his mate into an embrace. “Sweetheart… I missed you so much. What did the doctor say?” Dean couldn’t help it. He needed to know Cas was okay.

“Dean why are you home already. Your shift doesn’t end for another two hours.” Cas said cocking his head to the side looking confused.

“I wanted to be here when you got home. Bobby wasn’t going to let me stay anyways. He said my scent was so sour with worry it made him want to puke. Plus Benny said if I paced by his station one more time he was going to fling a wrench at me. Please Baby tell me what Dr. Mosley said.” Dean pleaded.

Cas took Dean’s hand and led him to the couch. This made knots of worry form in Dean stomach. When they were seated Cas held Dean’s hand in his lap. “Dr. Mosley confirmed that I am not pregnant.” Cas said looking heartbroken.

“Baby… I’m so sorry.” Dean fought back the hot tears that wanted to fall down his face.

“It was a long shot Dean. First heat after being on suppressants that long, it would have been a miracle. Plus Dr. Mosley said not being pregnant might be a blessing. There still some of the suppressants in my system. She said it could have led to birth defects or caused me to miscarry. The good news is that by my next heat I should be able to conceive. Dr. Mosley sees no reason why we can’t have a healthy pup by this time next year.” Cas had a hint of a smile on his face.

“Cas that is wonderful. I’m… I’m… god Cas.” Dean was overcome with relief and a single tear slid down his cheek as he smiled at his mate.

Cas wiped away his mates tear with his thumb. “Dean, my love are you okay?” 

“As long as you are okay, I’m okay Cas. I was so worried. I want to give you pups Cas. I want to give you the world.” Dean didn’t know where all this was coming from but the floodgates were open and he couldn't close them.

“Dean, you have such a beautiful soul. I don’t think there is another like you. I love you my sappy alpha.” Cas kissed Dean chastely but the alpha was having none of that. Dean licked his way into Cas mouth like a starved man. The omega opened up to Dean freely. They made out like teenagers for what felt like ages. 

Finally they had to come up for air. “Cas, I want to take you out to dinner tonight. Want to show off my mate.” Dean squeezed Cas’ pert ass.

“Really? No one has ever treated me the way you do. Even when we were just friends and I was pretending to be a beta, you always treated me like I was special.” Cas said as he traced the outline of Dean’s lips with his fingertips.

“You are special Cas. One day Sweetheart you’ll see what I see. You are an angel. You’re my angel. You pulled me from hell. You forgave me for something I felt was unredeemable. You shared your own struggle with me. You’ve told me things I know you’ve never told another soul. I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I’m so proud of you.” Dean was so emotional he could barely get his words out. He could only show Cas this side of himself and no one else. This Dean was only for Cas.

“My sweet alpha, we pulled each other from hell. You saved me in every possible way. You saved me from those alphas. You saved me from the lie I was living. You saved my life by giving me your body and you saved my soul by bonding yours with mine.” Cas said with admiration and love.

“Fuck Cas. I love you so bad it hurts. I want to marry you. I want to have a ceremony where I show everyone how much I love you. I want to pledge my loyalty and devotion to you. Cas will you stand at the altar with me?” Dean asked. 

“Yes Dean. I want to be Castiel Winchester.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“You don’t have to change your name just because you’re an omega.” Dean refused to be one of those alphas that treated their mated like property.

“The name Novak is not something I want to hold on to. I would be honored to have the name Winchester.” Cas said with conviction.

“And I would be honored to give you my name. Anything I have is yours. Just name it Cas and I’ll give it to you.” Dean was riding the high of his omega’s love for him.

“All I require is you. Nothing more.” Cas said and then kept Dean from responding by kissing the alpha until he was breathless.

“Let’s shower Cas. I want to take you out on that date. Then I going to bring you home and make love to you until you cry out my name.” Dean held Cas tight against his chest.

“I like the sound of that” Cas said with a chuckle. Dean chased Cas into the bathroom where they showered together trying to keep their hands off each other but not succeeding.


	15. What You Thought, Never Was

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Will You Save Me?  
Chaper 15: What You Thought, Never Was  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean took Cas out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Dean had wanted to go somewhere lavish but Cas had vetoed that idea fast. “Dean as long as you’re there the night will be amazing. Besides I don’t feel comfortable around fancy people. They’re always scrutinizing everything, trying to find a flaw so they feel superior. Detestable just like my mother.” Cas was buttoning up a the blue dress shirt that Dean loved. It made Cas’ eyed popped and had Dean thinking about taking it off his omega later.

Cas’ last sentenced was the only thing Dean needed to hear. “Babe, I’m not going to let anyone treat you like she did ever again. Where ever you feel comfortable is where we will go. I just want to spoil you.” Dean said as he grabbed Cas by the hips pulling their bodies together.

“You already spoil me. No one has ever treated me as good as you do.” Cas said laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“That bothers me more than you know. I wish… I wish we would have gotten together sooner.” Dean regretted that he couldn’t have saved Cas sooner before the omega was ever abused. How could anyone let this happen to Cas?

“Dean stop that. You’re here now. Let’s go out and have a good time and live in the now.” Cas smiled at Dean. How could this man, who Dean knew had suffered so much, be so wonderful?

“Yeah Cas. Going to show the world what a lucky alpha I am.” Dean kissed Cas and then let his omega finish getting ready. Dean wanted rip Naomi’s head off with his bare hands.

They had a wonderful dinner. Dean spent most of it staring into Cas’ eyes and trying to make the omega laugh as much as he could. Dean catalogued every smile, every eye crinkle, and every chuckle of his omega. Dean’s favorite part of the night turned out to be the walk home through the park under a blanket of stars. Cas held Dean’s hand and pointed out constellations to Dean as they walked. Dean hung on every word and marveled at Cas’ intellect. When they got home, Dean led Cas to the bedroom where he worshiped the omega’s body until they were both sated.

Dean watched Cas sleep for a while. It had become a habit of his. When Cas slept his face relaxed and all the little lines that had come from the omega’s traumas seemed to melt away. Dean would run his fingers though Cas perpetually dark messy hair and envisioned a baby with the same color hair and blue eyes. He imagined Cas with a swollen stomach smiling at him. He dreamed of putting his hand on Cas’ stomach and feeling their child move within. He imagined them old, holding hands and watching their grandchildren play. He pictured forever with Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning found Dean sitting on the couch, bored off his ass. He had gotten out of bed with Cas, who was working until 1pm at the library. Dean had cleaned the apartment, reorganized the DVDs, and planned out a dinner menu for the next week. He was about to pull up Netflix and binge watch something, when he got a text alert. 

~From Sam: 9:45am~  
< We need to talk. Meet me at Gabe’s café. Don’t bring Cas.>

~To Sam: 9:47am~  
< Cas is working. What’s wrong? >

~From Sam: 9:50am~  
< Needs to be in person. Fifteen minutes.>

“Damn it Sammy!” Dean grumbled to himself. He grabbed his jacket and keys before heading out the door. It was raining so he drove his beloved Impala, even though Gabriel’s place was only a few blocks away. Dean really hoped, that pain in the ass, wasn’t there. Gabriel was a friend of Sammy’s and a thorn in Dean’s side. Dean was pretty sure the omega had the hots for Sam but he sure had weird ways of showing it. Gabriel also made a point of sassing and provoking Dean in any way he could. Gabriel wasn’t your typical omega. Hell he wasn’t your typical anything. You never knew what was going to come out of that guy’s mouth. The fact that he was an omega that owned his own business was unusual but Dean was secretly proud of Gabriel for that. Gabriel was an awesome baker who liked to try to force Dean to admit he like Gabriel’s fancy pastries. Dean wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Dean walked in to find Sam at a corner table, away from everyone. The moose had his laptop open and was drinking one of the fancy coffees Gabriel specialized in. Probably had something godawful in it like pumpkin spice. Gabriel spied Dean before he could even get to Sam’s table. The omega saddled up to Dean with a playful grin on his face. “What can I get you Dean-o?” the omega asked with his whiskey brown eyes alight with mischief. 

“Coffee… black… two sugars.” Dean said flatly as he continued toward Sam’s table in an attempt to keep Gabriel from commenting.

“How adventurous of you. You bore me Dean!” Gabriel yelled after him.

“I’m not here for your entertainment Gabe!” Dean retorted.

“And isn’t it a shame!” Gabe said faking unhappiness.

“Fuck off Gabe!” Dean countered. Gabriel just laughed heartily and went to make Dean’s coffee.

“Dean.” Sam greeted with a serious look as Dean took the seat across from him.

“Alright what is so damn important that I had to meet you here and why did you not want me to bring Cas?” Dean seemed more peeved at the not bringing Cas part.

“You asked me to look for Cas’ father.” Sam said eyeing Dean.

“Yeah… so?” Dean said trying to get his brother to hurry up and get to the punchline already.

“Well I found him. He has been dead since Cas was three months old. He didn’t abandoned Cas. He was murdered.” Sam said with finality.


	16. The Truth is Worse than the Fiction

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Will You Save Me?  
Chaper 16: The Truth is Worse than the Fiction  
By: CastielsHeart

“How could Cas not know this?” Dean uttered as he tried to process what his brother had just disclosed. 

“Cas was looking for a living person. When he found nothing with his father’s name on it after his birth, he assumed his father had changed his name. The truth is worse than the fiction Naomi told Cas.” Sam said scowling at something on his laptop.

“What do you mean?” Dean’s brain was struggling to keep up.

“The prime suspect in Charles Novak’s, better known as Chuck Shurley, murder was none other than Naomi Novak. They could never get enough evidence to charge her. It was eventually ruled as an accident.” Sam said sounding disgusted.

“Are you sure it wasn’t an accident?” Dean didn’t know how he was going to tell Cas all this.

“Oh I am sure. I talked to all the first responders. Chuck was still alive when the paramedics arrived. Chuck told the paramedic that he was attempting to leave with his baby, when Naomi pushed him down the stairs. The worst part is he had Cas in his arms when he was pushed. He didn’t brace himself because he curled himself around his infant son to save him. Chuck lost consciousness and died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.” Sam sounded despondent. 

“Why didn’t the paramedic testify?” Dean was starting to feel nauseous. Poor Chuck.

“The paramedic told the officer in charge but was never able to make an official statement because he disappeared. Naomi was able to get the judge throw out the cop’s statement relating what the paramedic said to him as hearsay. Even though there were to documented instances of Chuck being domestically assaulted in the past by Naomi, she still got off.” Sam said slamming his coffee cup down.

It was at that moment that Gabriel walked up with Dean’s coffee. “Hey Samsquatch, everything okay?”

“Yeah Gabe just dealing with family stuff.” Sam answered impassively. 

“Speaking of family, how is your new mate Dean? Cas is a lucky omega.” Gabriel said winking at Dean.

“I’m the lucky one. Cas is great.” Dean said trying to smile and not think about the horrible things he had just found out.

“That’s good.” Gabe said looking from one to the other brother and taking in their serious looks. “Well I’ll let you get back to your discussion in privacy. Yell if you need anything.” That was the most considerate Gabriel had ever been to him. Dean thanked whatever gods for it.

“Dean there is more.” Sam said with weight in his voice.

“How could there be more? I don’t know if I can take much more.” Dean confessed picking up his coffee to take a sip then changing his mind because he felt like he is going to hurl.

“Chuck has a sister. Her name is Amara and she wants to meet Cas. Naomi never allowed any of Chuck’s family to see Cas.” Dean noticed Sam looked tired.

“You’ve been working hard on this haven’t you?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah. Cas is basically my brother. I’ve always counted him as one of my best friends.” Sam’s look told Dean everything he needed to know. Cas was family to Sam and they would do anything for him.

“What is Amara’s intentions in meeting Cas?” Dean wasn’t letting anyone near Cas is they meant to cause his mate more pain.

“I think she genuinely wants to get to know her brother’s son. Also, apparently Chuck came from a wealthy family. Amara informed me that Chuck set up a trust for Cas with his inheritance. If Cas doesn’t claim it soon, it will be given to Naomi.” Sam said bracing himself for the anger he knew his brother was about to unleash. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Money doesn’t mean anything to me Sam but the idea of that women getting ahold of something that is rightfully Cas’ makes me want to kill her even more.” Dean clenched his fist under the table as he tried to control his emotions.

“Bobby feels the same way. He’s been helping me with this through some of his old contacts. We wanted to wait to tell you anything until we had all the facts. He was already picking out a place to bury Naomi’s body when I talked him down. He was muttering something about Cas, bees and honey. The old man actually had tears in his eyes” Sam seemed confused.

“Yeah a couple of weeks ago when Cas found out Bobby was having trouble with arthritis, Cas went to the local farmers market and bought honey. He made a tonic with it that helped Bobby with it. Bobby already loved Cas but that put it over the top” Dean smiled when he thought of his thoughtful omega.

“Damn Dean, I don’t want to tell Cas this.” Sam slumped in his chair.

“I don’t want to either but he is tough. He surprises me every day with just how strong he is.” Dean thought about Cas’ unwavering forgiveness and love.

“You love him so much. It’s written all over your face. I’m jealous Dean.” Sam said taking a sip of whatever fancy flavored coffee he had ordered.

Dean looked over at the counter to where Gabriel was smiling at a little girl as he gave her the chocolate chip cookie she order. Gabriel bopped the little girl on the nose and she laughed. “Just keep your eyes peeled Sammy. The same might be right under your nose. It was mine.” Dean looked back at Sam who was looking at Dean confused. Dean finally took a sip of his coffee. “I need to figure out how to break all this to Cas. I don’t want to stress him but he has a right to know.”

“Charlie and I could help.” Sam suggested.

“I’d appreciate that. Come to dinner at our place tonight. Charlie wanted to do a game night so she was already going to be there.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief that he would have backup for Cas.

“I’ll be there. Breathe Dean. We’ll get through this.” Sam coached.

“I know but I don’t like it.” Dean was quiet for a moment. “I’m going to go. I want to make sure I’m back before Cas gets home.”

“Sure Dean. See you tonight.”

Dean didn’t go straight home. He had a little while before Cas got home. He drove his baby around for a while. Dean let the feel of the Impala calm him. He didn’t want his demeanor or scent to let Cas know something was amiss. He wanted the afternoon with Cas to be peaceful. Dean wanted to hold and love Cas and try not to think about telling him the horrible truth.


	17. What the Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write more chapters tonight but my muse has developed ADD and Tourettes . She has convinced me that I need to work on outlining ideas for another fic. So sadly there will only be one chapter tonight. Sorry. :(

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 17: What the Hell!  
By: CastielsHeart

Dean was waiting anxiously when Cas arrived home from his shift at the library. “How was work?” Dean asked having to force a smile on his face.

“It was okay. A little boy playing tag with his sister knocked over a display but neither one of them was hurt.” Cas relayed as he took off his jacket and then sat next to Dean on the couch. Dean smiled goofily at Cas. “What?” Cas asked smiling back.

“Most people would complain about the kids destroying the display but you are more worried about the kids being hurt. Another reason I love you.” Dean gave Cas a chaste kiss on the lips.

“So what did you do today besides cleaning our apartment to within an inch of its life?” Cas said looking around.

“I talked to Sam. He’s joining us for dinner with Charlie.” Dean found himself trying to force his smile again.

“That’s good. Are you okay my love?” Cas said looking concerned.

“Sure. Why do you ask?” Dean tried to sound casual. He didn’t quite pull it off. It came out more strained.

“Just seems like something is bothering you. Anything I can do to help?” Cas said raising one eyebrow.

“No Cas. Don’t worry. You know me overprotective alpha always stressing.” Dean said which wasn’t untrue. Dean didn’t like not telling Cas the full truth but he wanted to make sure that he had plenty of support for Cas when they told him.

“Alright. So what shall we do?” Cas looked at Dean with expectation.

“I want to curl up in bed with you and hold you close.” Dean yearning was apparent for his mate.

“Sounds good. I’m more tired than I thought I would be.” Cas confessed.

“Are you feeling okay? Should we call Dr. Mosely?” Dean jumped to his feet looking for his cellphone.

“Calm down Dean before you have a stroke. It’s just been a long week and I worked extra hours. It’s nothing to be concerned about.” Cas placated his alpha.

“If you’re sure. Come lay down with me Cas. I want to feel every inch of your body against mine.” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’ hands to pull him to his feet.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Cas followed Dean to their bedroom.

Dean sat Cas’ on the bed. Dean pulled off the omega’s shirt and pants until Cas was in just his boxer shorts. He motioned for Cas to lay down. Then Dean made a little show of taking his own clothes off. Cas smiled and laughed when Dean’s jeans got stuck on his ankles and he almost fell. Dean soon slid into bed beside Cas and they snuggled as close as humanly possible. Cas’ body heat was a balm to Dean’s uneasiness and they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

~~~~~~

Dean awoke an hour and a half later. Looking at the clock he knew he needed to get up to start dinner. “Cas Babe. It’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t want to. To comfy.” Cas grumbled.

“I know sweetheart but it won’t be long and our guest will be here. Why don’t you go take a nice hot bath while I start dinner?” Dean suggested.

“Alright but I much rather stay her in bed with you.” Cas complained as he finally opened his eyes.

“I know.” Dean said and kissed Cas’ forehead. 

Dean was in the kitchen getting everything out to fix dinner when his cellphone rang. When Dean noticed it was Sam calling his heartbeat sped up. “Hey Sam.” 

“Are you alone?” Sam said with no preamble.

“I’m in the kitchen and Cas is taking a bath. Why?” Dean wasn’t liking where this was going.

“We don’t need to be overheard and Dean, Bobby is coming with me and Charlie tonight.” Sam informed Dean.

“Just a second.” Dean walked into the bedroom and stuck his head in the bathroom door. “Sweetheart I need to run down to the grocery, we’re out of garlic. Oh and Bobby coming over for dinner as well.” Dean called to Cas.

“Oh good. I miss Bobby. See you when you get back.” Cas responded and Dean heard water sloshing in the tub.

Dean headed for the front door. “Did you just lie to Cas?” Sam chimed in.

“No I actually am out of garlic and need it for dinner. I am actually going to the grocery so no Sam.” Dean said slightly annoyed.

“Oh good. I don’t like lying to him either.” Sam sounded tired.

“I’m out of the apartment Sam, so spill.” Dean demanded.

“Okay. So I called Charlie and filled her in on everything I found out. She decided to dig deeper since you know she doesn’t exactly follow the law. Are you familiar with Michael and Rafael Milton?” Sam asked.

“You’re talking about the mob bosses that are known omega sex trade traffickers and cold blooded murders. Yeah, I watch 60 minutes.” Dean with curtly.

“Charlie found out Naomi is affiliated with them somehow. We’re working on figuring out the specifics. So we both know Bobby is ex-CIA, he just won’t confirm it. When I called him he went off. He called his “old hunting partner” Rufus Turner, who now does PI work, to find out more. Charlie is worried. She wants to install all kinds of security at your apartment. She is also getting all of us Tasers and pepper spray. Bobby wants someone armed at your place 24/7.” Sam was about to go on.

“Whoa! What the hell! Too much Sam.” Dean mind was reeling.

“If Naomi is as bad as it sounds and she finds out we know about the inheritance, she might try to kill or kidnap Cas.” Sam knew that would get Dean’s attention.

“That bitch is not touching him.” Dean bursts out and a few people around him on the sidewalk looked at him like he was crazy.

“I know. We are going to make sure of that. It’s going to be a long night. Charlie is bringing all the equipment to install tonight. She also wants to talk to you about one of us staying in the spare bedroom in shifts. She’s not messing around.” Sam chuckled.

“No. Did I tell you that when Cas and I first made a go at it, she threatened to cut my knot off if I hurt him?” Dean said still remembering how serious the redheaded omega sounded.

“Sounds like her.” Sam said with humor.

“She would have done it.” Dean said seriously.

“No doubt.” Sam agreed. “Do your shopping Dean. We’ll all three be over there soon. We need to get everything out in the open and then make sure Cas is safe.” Sam was determined.

“Yeah little brother. I agree. See you soon.” Dean said as he entered the grocery. Dean bought garlic but also more beer and Bobby’s favorite whiskey. They were going to need it.


	18. You’re Our Family Cas

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 18: You’re Our Family Cas  
By: CastielsHeart

When Cas got out of the bath he didn’t feel as tired anymore. He did however feel a little antsy and flushed. Since he felt so unusually warm he just put on a pair of jeans and didn’t bother with a shirt. When his family arrived he would properly dress. He loved thinking of them all as his family. Cas curled up on the couch with a book and waited for Dean to return from the store.

~~~~~~~

When Dean opened the door of the apartment and found Cas on the couch shirtless. He dropped the grocery bags in the floor, slammed the door and pretty much tackled Cas on the couch. “It should be against the law for you to look this good.” Dean growled. He sucked Cas’ earlobe into his mouth and nibbled.

“Dean as much as I am enjoying this our family will be here soon.” Cas was breathless.

“Our family.” Dean beamed. He kissed Cas chastely. “Guess I better be good and finish dinner.”

“Yes I better go put on a shirt.” Cas added.

“Really wish you didn’t have to.” Dean whined.

“Me too but for a different reason. Can’t seem to get cooled off.” Cas started making his way to the bedroom to find a shirt.

“I’ll turn down the AC.” Dean offered.

“Thank you my love.” Cas called from the bedroom.

Dean finished dinner and Cas set the table. Dean’s anxiety started to rise. He actually jumped when the buzzer went off from downstairs. “Hey bitches we’re here!” Came Charlie’s voice through the intercom. Dean buzzed them up as he tried to take deep even breathes. They could do this because it had to be done.

When Dean met Sam, Charlie and Bobby at the door they all gave him serious faces but when they saw Cas they gave the omega a smile and hugged him. Bobby seemed to hang on a little longer to Cas than the others. They had dinner right off and only engaged in lighthearted small talk. When they were finished and the dishes were cleared Cas asked, “Shall we play a game?”

“Cas can we all sit in the living room. We need to talk to you.” Sam said trying not to sound severe but he failed.

Cas eyes got big. “Sam is something wrong?”

“Come on son and sit and we’ll tell you everything.” Bobby said in his gentlest voice.

They all sat. Dean sat next to Cas and he had the omega wrapped in his arms half pulled into his lap. Dean didn’t like any of this one bit. Sam took point. “Cas I’ve been looking into the whereabouts of your omega father as you and Dean asked. Cas… your father didn’t abandon you… he died when you were a baby. Chuck, as he was better known as, was attempting to leave Naomi with you when she pushed him down the stairs. He had you in his arm at the time and he sacrificed his own life to protect you. They could never prove anything due to witnesses disappearing and your mother interfering in the justice process. Even though I believe that your mother murdered your omega father it was officially ruled as an accident.” Sam broke his speech to let Cas process.

Cas was still and he looked pale. There was a single tear running down the omega’s cheek. “Cas… Babe… talk to me.” Dean pleaded.

“So my father loved me and she took him from me.” Cas voice was weak at first but venom filtered in toward the end. 

“I’m so sorry Cas but there is more.” Sam said sympathetic. “Your omega father came from a wealthy family. Bobby and I believe that was her whole motivation in mating with Chuck. That and she wanted an heir. Chuck outsmarted her though by putting his inheritance in a trust for you but you have to claim it by your 26th birthday or it defaults to Naomi.” Sam paused again letting Cas absorb the information.

“That is eight months from now.” Cas said sounding overwhelmed.

“Cas I don’t give a damn about the money but I don’t want Naomi to get her hands on something that rightfully belongs to you and plus it would like her getting a reward for the horrible things she did to you and your father.” Dean was angry.

“I agree.” Cas said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Bobby who had been quiet chimed in. “Son there is a problem. Your mother is a lot more dangerous than any of us thought. Charlie has discovered that Naomi has connections to the Milton crime family through this guy. Charlie show him the picture.” Bobby instructed Charlie.

Charlie who had her laptop out showed Cas a picture of an elderly man. “This is Michael and Raphael Milton’s father.” Charlie informed Cas.

Cas gazed at the picture and the omega’s mouth dropped open. “That is uncle Zach, my mother’s brother.”

“Holy shit!” Charlie exclaimed as she started typing away on her laptop. 

While Charlie researched this latest revelation, Dean held Cas close and rocked him in his arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Dean promised.

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam interjected. “You’re our family Cas and we protect our own until the end.”

“Got it!” Charlie chimed in. “Naomi isn’t who she says she is at all. Her real name is Lilith Eve Milton. She is the younger sister of Zachariah Ramiel Milton. I could slap myself for missing it. She became Naomi shortly before mating with Chuck. Looks like the affair was a scam from the get go.”

“That’s why my mother hated me so much. She wanted an alpha heir and I disappointed her by becoming an omega. I also stood in the way of her ultimate goal, my poor father’s money.” Cas sounded dejected. 

“Sweetheart, that women is evil. You are perfect.” Dean said placing kisses on Cas’ forehead.

“We are going to take her down. Cas if she finds out you are aware of all this she might try to harm you.” Bobby said taking a seat next to Cas and putting a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“When was the last time you had any contact with your mother?” Sam asked.

“I haven’t spoke to her since I left home when I was 18.” Cas answered. His voice sounded strong. It seemed anger was starting to fuel the omega.

“Does she know where you are?” Sam continued.

“Not to my knowledge.” Cas said.

“That’s good. Now just in case I am going to use my hacking skills to erase all electronic trace of you over the last five years if you agree.” Charlie looked at Cas waiting for a decision.

“I trust you Charlie. I trust all of you.” Cas said with confidence that made Dean proud of his mate.

Charlie nodded, “I am also creating you a new identity. Bobby has asked that your new identity be as his son.”

“Bobby?” Cas said looking at the older man with wonder.

“I’d be honored if you’d let me.” Bobby said.

“The honor is mine.” Cas said. Bobby put his arm around Cas and side hugged him.

“Also, I know you all already suspect but yes I am ex-CIA. Rufus was my partner back when I was with the agency. Benny and Garth are both ex-CIA as well. They are on board with helping us. Rufus is setting up a few safe houses just in case this location is compromised. I’ve also taken the liberty of renting the empty apartment across the hall. The spare bedroom won’t be big enough for what I have planned.” Bobby finished acting as though he had just told them what the weather was going to be like over the next week.

Apparently Charlie already knew all this because her expression stayed neutral while everyone else looked dumbfounded. “Bobby I need your buddy Frank Devereaux to scrub a file on the FBI database. The library did a background check on Cas when he was hired. Need that gone ASAP.” Charlie ordered.

“Yea Ma’am.” Bobby said with respect.

“Cas your new name is Jimmy Cassiel Singer. I am establishing and electronic trail to make it look legit. Everything in your real name I’m canceling and wiping. I’m laying down a false electronic trail that will lead Naomi’s goons on a wild goose chase. Garth and Benny are taking care of hard copies. I’ve already emailed your boss and told him you have resigned your position to become a bee conservationist in Africa. If they trace you to the library that will lead them on to another dead end. Frank is already working on your birth certificate and identification. Your mother will be listed and Bobby’s second wife Ellen who is deceased. Bobby’s step daughter Jo is onboard and is coming to help in a couple of days. She’s actually still in the CIA.” Charlie said smiling.

“Charlie!” Bobby scolded.

“Hey they would have figured it out anyway. She’s excited to meet you, Cas. She always wanted a brother and by her email she can’t wait to get to know you.” Charlie informs.

“Jo is an alpha but a sweetheart. She’ll be protective of you and I already know she’ll still call you brother after all this is over.” Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

“This is so much to take in. What do you need from me? I feel like I should be doing something.” Cas said looking at all of them expectantly. 

“You just process Cas.” Charlie said.

“We love you son. We want to do this for you.” Bobby said with sincerity.

“You’re my brother Cas. I’ll go down fighting for you to the end.” Sam pledged.

“You’re my whole world. While these guys play 007, I’m here for you.” Dean said pulling Cas close.

“Thank you all. I think I need to lay down.” Cas said looking pale.

“Go ahead to bed. I’ll be there shortly.” Dean kissed Cas and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom. Once Cas was gone Dean said, “He took all that better than I thought.”

“He is strong.” Bobby reiterated.

“I’m going to install all the cameras and security I can tonight. Then head to the apartment and set up there.” Charlie said already getting to work.

“Go be with Cas, Dean. We got this.” Sam said.

Dean did as he was told. When Dean walked in the bedroom, Cas was in bed with tears in his eyes. “Sweetheart what can I do?” Dean said desperately.

“Just hold me until I fall asleep.” Cas choked out. “Don’t leave me.”

“Never. You’re stuck with me Cas until the end of time” Dean pledged.

“I like the sound of that. I love you Dean.” Cas said nuzzling into Dean.

“I love you too.” Dean said. Cas’ breath soon evened out as he fell asleep in his alpha’s arms. Dean however was awake for a long time watching over Cas. When Dean did fall asleep he dreamed of killing Naomi and burying her in concrete.


	19. Don't Tease the Omega

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 19: Don't Tease the Omega  
By: CastielsHeart

 

Dean wakes in the early morning to find Cas burning up. "Cas babe wake up."

"Dean..." Cas realizes he's in heat, "No it's too soon." Cas whines out.

"Dr Mosley said you might get your second heat sooner than normal. Your body is making up for lost time maybe." Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair. Dean kisses Cas on the forehead when he sees how distraught his mate is.

"With all that is going on, I'm not sure I can handle this." Cas admits.

"Don't worry. Our family has our back. Just lay back and relax. I'm going to check in with them and grab us some water and snacks. I'm going to take care of you." Dean pledges as he gets up and throws on a t-shirt.

"I know Dean. I love you." Cas looks a little more assured.

Dean walks out into the living room to find Charlie mounting some kind of button on the wall. "It's a panic button." She responds without being asked. "I have wireless ones on the coffee table for you and Cas to keep on you at all times." Charlie said as she finished installing the gadget.

"Charlie, Cas has gone into heat early..." Dean went to continue but Charlie stopped him.

"No worries. You take care of Cas. We got this. I'll make meals and leave then inside the door here. I'll text you to let you know they are here. If you need anything text. We are right across the hall." Charlie said packing up her tools.

"Thanks Char. I'm going to grab some water and snacks and get back to Cas." Dean gave Charlie a quick hug before heading to the refrigerator.

"I'm going to have Sam pick up a mini frig for your bedroom to make things easier later today. He's at his apartment packing a bag." Chair said as she went to leave.

"You're awesome." Dean complimented.

"Don't I know it." Charlie laughed as she closed the apartment door.

Dean hurried back to the bedroom. Cas was writhing and whining. "It's coming on fast isn't it?" Cas merely nodded. "Before you get to far gone I need to ask, Cas, do you want to still try for a pup or do you want to use protection. With Naomi and everything, I don't want to overwhelm you." Dean said as he put the water on the nightstand.

"No protection. I want to have your pup and I won't let my mother take away what I want anymore." Cas said with conviction.

"I agree Babe. I want to give you everything you want." Dean was shedding his shirt and taking off his shorts. Dean crawled in the bed next to Cas. Cas was laying uncovered in his boxers which did not hide the omega's arousal at all. "Are you ready for me?" Dean said with a grin not taking his eyes off Cas' erection.

"I think it is pretty obvious I am. So get over here and fuck me." Cas didn't seem to be in the mood to be teased. Cas took off his boxers and waited but Dean just laid back watching the omega. "Dean" Cas whined when his alpha didn't move.

"Maybe I'll enjoy the view for a bit." Dean said with a devious smile. For some reason Dean waited to see what Cas would do. It took just a few more seconds for the alpha to find out.

Cas sprang up like a lion on its prey. He jumped up onto Dean and straddled him. "I'm in no mood to be teased alpha." Cas threatened as he ground his ass against Dean's already hard dick. Dean moaned and tried to thrust up into Cas but the omega pulled away. "Not so fun anymore is it Dean?" Cas admonished. The omega rocked his ass back against the alpha's painfully hard cock. "If I wasn't desperate for your knot I would punish you more." Cas said before sinking down on Dean and taking him in with a smooth slide. Dean didn't have time to respond because Cas started to ride the alpha like his life depended on it. Dean filed the hot idea of Cas punishing and edging him away for another time. Right now his omega was in heat and needed him.

Cas is relentless and soon Dean's knot starts to swell. Cas is commanding, "knot me now" and Dean obliges his mate because he would deny Cas nothing. He thrust his knot past Cas' rim and the omega's channel clamps down and Cas comes on his alpha's chest. Dean fills Cas up with his own release. Cas collapses on top of Dean panting wildly. Dean grabs the baby wipes they have started keeping on the night stand and cleans then up. Dean manages to get them on their sides to wait out his knot before Cas falls to sleep.

Dean must have fallen asleep himself because he is awoken by his phones text tone.

 

Left you guys some brunch. :)

 

Thanks Char.

 

"Sweetheart wake up." Dean attempts to wake the slumbering omega. Cas needs to eat and drink something as soon as possible.

"Dean." Cas says in his very deep just woke up voice.

"Charlie made us brunch. Do you feel okay with going to the dining room and eating?" Dean rubs Cas back to help the omega wake up.

"Yeah. Feels like I have a little before the next wave." They both get up but only put on boxers because getting fully dressed is pointless until Cas' heat is over.

Dean motions for Cas to sit at the table while he collects the food from by the front door. They eat quietly and hungrily at first but then Cas gets a solemn look. "Dean what if Naomi hurts one of them? What if one of our family gets hurt trying to protect me?"

"We would all happily lay down our lives to protect you." Dean says as he gets up to come and stand by Cas. Dean embraces Cas from behind and kiss the omega's neck.

"I know but I can't bare the thought of it." Cas leans his head giving Dean more access.

"I know. We'll get through this." Dean runs his hand down Cas' bare chest. "You're so beautiful Cas."

"I need you Dean." Cas' heat has flared and the next thing Dean knows he has Cas up against the wall in the living room fucking his brains out. They are so distracted they don't hear the key in the lock. A gasp finally gets their attention.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" Sam yells as he turns to leave and runs head first into the front door. Dean's idiot brother finally gets the door open and hightails it across the hall. 

"Well that will teach the moose to knock." Dean reasons outloud and Cas laughs.

Sam texts an apology later. He had not talked to Charlie yet and didn't know about Cas' heat. Dean and Cas have another good laugh at Sam's expense.

Half way through day two of Cas' heat and it just stops. "Could I be pregnant?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Possibly. I hope so but we won't know for sure until we can get you to a doctor. With your heats not being regular and all. I pray that you are sweetheart. Love you so much." Dean won't admit it but he has tears in his eyes. The idea of Cas full with his pup makes his heart feel like it's going to explode.

"Love you Dean." Cas says as he drifts off to sleep. Dean kisses his worn out omega's forehead and prays for everything to be okay.


	20. Sam and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Sabriel chapter because I just felt like it. :)

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 20: Sam and Gabriel  
By: CastielsHeart

It was four days after Sam had walked in on his brother and Cas having sex and he was still paying the price for it. Sam had a rather large bruise on his forehead where he had tried to run through their apartment door without opening it. Cas and Dean had forgiven him instantly and had found it amusing. Sam on the other hand felt like an utter idiot.

Sam was sitting at a table in Gabriel’s café sipping a coffee watching his brother and his mate on their date. Cas had started to get cabin fever so Dean decided a date night was in order. They all agreed that they needed someone to come with and be a bodyguard. They were all extra on edge now that Cas might be pregnant. That was Sam possible niece or nephew that Cas might be carrying. Bobby was so excited at the thought of a grandchild because he saw Cas as his son in every sense of the word. Charlie was already looking into high tech baby monitors and had already ordered an onesie with I <3 my Aunt Charlie on it. They were not even sure yet if there was a pup but they all needed something positive to look forward to.

Sam watched as his brother smiled at Cas and stroked the omega’s cheek. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the exchange from his table across the room. He had never seen Dean so happy or enamored. Sam thought the look suited his brother. It was at that moment that Gabriel came up to Sam’s table. “You know spying on your brother and his mate like that is creepy.” Gabriel sat down and gave Sam an appraising look.

“I’m not spying. I’m watching over them” Sam tried to stay cryptic.

“What’s going on Sammich? You, Dean, Cas, and Charlie have all been acting strange lately.” Gabriel eyebrows pulled together in worry.

“I can’t tell you because I am afraid if you know too much it would put you in danger. I would hate if something happened to you because of us.” Sam explained.

“Alright. You’ll tell me though if I can help right? I know I give you all a hard time but I really do care about all of you.” Gabriel said so sincere that it gave Sam pause.

“I know you do.” Sam reached out and put his hand over the omega’s. “I care about you Gabriel. Maybe when this is all over… would you would want to maybe…? “ 

“Sam are you asking me out on a date?” Gabriel said giving the alpha a salacious look.

“Maybe… if you say yes?” Sam had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he and Gabe had been friends so long. Maybe it was because he had always liked the sassy bastard deep down. With all the uncertainty, he felt like he needed to let Gabriel know that he felt more than just passing friendship for him.

“Sam I’d love to.” Gabriel smiled and brought his other hand up to cover Sam’s.

“There is one thing you can do for me.” Sam said feeling relieved he had a date with Gabriel to look forward to.

“Name it.” Gabriel smiled.

“If anyone comes around asking about Cas, don’t tell them anything. Act like you’ve never heard of him or seen him. Then when they are gone and you are safe, call me or Dean. Promise me you’ll make sure your safe first.” Sam gave Gabriel his best pleading and serious eyes.

“I promise. It’s bad isn’t it?” Gabriel looked really concerned now.

“Yeah it is. I love Cas and if it is the last thing I do, I’ll keep him safe. He has been through so much. He deserves some happiness and he makes Dean so happy.” Sam looked over to find Cas and Dean laughing.

“I understand. You look out for yourself too. I’m counting on that date.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand.

Sam smiled at the omega, “Gabriel I’ll be there come hell or high water.” They both laughed and Gabriel brought Sam fresh coffee before going to take care of the rest of his customers.


	21. Little Bean

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 21: Little Bean  
By: CastielsHeart

It had been three weeks since Cas’ heat had ended abruptly. They hadn’t done anything about Cas’ inheritance yet. They were just waiting and watching to see if Naomi had been alerted in anyway. As far as they could tell she had not. 

Jo had arrived a little over a week ago and was fawning all over her new step brother. She seemed to adore Cas and his dry humor. Bobby and Jo were using all their connections to make sure Cas was safe. If they had to they would take down the entire Milton family.

It had been decided, mostly by Cas, that he needed to go to the doctor and find out if he was indeed pregnant. However if one were to be honest they all were a little eager to find out. Charlie had spoken with Dr. Mosley about the situation they found themselves in. Dr. Mosley was very sympathetic and with Charlie’s help all traces of Castiel Novak were erased and replaced with Jimmy Cassiel Singer. 

Today was Cas’ appointment and everyone was both excited and on edge. Charlie and Jo stayed behind to watch the apartment and continue their research on the Milton family. Sam had a case to present in court so he was absent. Bobby won the toss to be their guard. The old man was so happy to be the one to accompany them. Cas gave Bobby a hug and gladly called him dad. 

Dean drove Cas in the Impala while Bobby followed in a black SUV. Bobby was armed to the teeth and so was Dean. Even Cas had a Taser and pepper spray on him. They might be paranoid since there was no sign of immediate danger but they would all rather be paranoid than sorry.

Cas was literally shaking with nerves on the walk from the car to the clinic. Dean put his arm around his mate to steady him. “Cas sweetheart, I’m right here. Scent me if you need to, if it will help your nerves.” Dean offered.

Cas stopped and embrace Dean while burying his nose in the alpha’s neck. “Thank you.” Cas said as he pulled away. The omega seemed steadier and had a slight smile on his face.

“Anything you need Cas. Just ask. Love you.” Dean said as he gave Cas a quick kiss.

Bobby who was only a couple of paces behind spoke up, “We’re here for you son. Whatever happens you’re not alone.” Bobby comforted.

“Thank you dad.” Cas said turning to give his new father a hug. Bobby beamed.

Dean actually giggled, “Come on you two before we are late.” Dean said trying to cover.

Once inside, the waiting had them all jittery. Bobby was violently leafing through a magazine. Cas kept wiggling in his seat and Dean was starting to scowl. Finally Cas was called back. Dean accompanied Cas while Bobby stayed in the waiting room. Cas was given a blood test first off. Then he was examined by Dr. Mosely who stayed tight lipped. “I’ll be back shortly. I want to check the blood test before we go further.” She said before departing.

After thirty minutes she returned to the exam room. Dean had Cas in his lap in an embrace. Dean had been whispering in Cas’ ear how much he loved him. Cas was smiling as Dean rocked him and sang “But all the promises we make / From the cradle to the grave / When all I want is you,” when Dr. Mosely came into the room. 

“You two are adorable. Well I have news sugar. You’re most definitely with pup. We’re going to do an ultrasound and then I’m going to write you a script for prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea meds just in case. I know you haven’t had any yet but that don’t mean you won’t.”

“Dean.” Cas said overflowing joy.

“Sweetheart there are no words.” Dean managed to choke out. They kissed the whole time they waited for the ultrasound. Dean laid his hand on Cas still flat stomach. “Our pup is in there. He or she is growing inside of you. I can’t tell you Cas. You are amazing.” Dean had joyful tears in his eyes.

Cas laid his hand over Dean’s which was still on the omega’s stomach. “Our pup Dean. Love the sound of that. Love you alpha.” Cas said before stealing another kiss. 

The tech finally came in and did the ultra sound. “See that little bean right there.” The young lady whose name tag read Patience said pointing at the screen. “That is your pup. Everything looks good.”

When they told Bobby he pulled both Cas and Dean into a hug. “A grandpup. I can’t wait.” The old man said.

Sam was at the apartment when they returned so they told the rest together. The squealing damn near gave Dean a headache. Once everyone had a chance to hug and congratulate the omega, Dean begged leave. “Cas needs his rest. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Dean made Cas a quick dinner and gave Cas his prenatal vitamins. Then as soon as the table was cleared Dean pulled Cas into the bedroom. The alpha slowly undressed the omega. Once Cas belly was exposed Dean lay kisses all over it. Once Cas was fully undressed Dean lay him on the bed like the most precious treasure. The alpha stripped down as quickly as he could. 

Dean made slow gentle love to Cas as he whispered every thought that came to his head into the omega’s ear. “You are my world Cas. You and this pup are everything to me. Can’t wait to see your tummy swell. You’re already glowing. Love you so much sweetheart. I want to give you everything.”

“Dean my love, you’re crying?” Cas said staring into Dean’s eyes.

“Never thought I’d ever have this Cas. You and a pup, it’s almost too much. I’m overwhelmed but in the best way. God Cas you’re so fucking sexy right now. You’re more than I deserve.” Dean admitted.

“Dean Winchester, none of that. We were made for one another. We fit together perfect. Don’t ever doubt that.” Cas said and kissed Dean with so much passion the alpha thought he would perish from the feeling.

“My omega.” Dean lamented.

“My alpha.” Cas moaned.

Soon they were tied together. They kissed and panted until they were completely lost in the bliss. Dean’s last thought before he fell asleep was that he’d fight to the death to keep this.


	22. Nowhere Else Dean Would Rather Be

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Will You Save Me?  
Chapter 22: Nowhere Else Dean Would Rather Be  
By: CastielsHeart

Cas was now almost two months along in his pregnancy. He was doing perfectly well except for being easily tired. Cas hadn’t even experienced any morning sickness yet for which they had all been thankful. 

There was also no sign that Naomi was any the wiser. Charlie and a college buddy of hers named Ash had rigged up a program that would alert them if anyone was electronically searching for Cas. It had been all quiet so far. Dean had expressed worry over Amara knowing about their knowledge of the inheritance. Sam reiterated that he felt Amara was on their side but he had used precautions when talking to her. Bobby had given Sam an alias and a non-traceable burner cellphone to use when talking to her as well as when he did all his correspondence when investigating Cas’ father. Bobby was a paranoid bastard and they all loved him for it.

They had finally decided to file for Cas to get his inheritance. Sam and Bobby decided to have a college buddy who was also a lawyer have his firm file the motion. They didn’t want them to track Castiel through Sam. They had gone to too much trouble hiding Cas to let something that stupid get them caught. 

Bobby had temporarily come out of retirement and was working with the CIA and the FBI on taking down the Milton family. The Milton crime family had recently went international and were now smuggling in omegas from third world countries. They were becoming known for suppling omegas to the snuff porn industry. There were also rumors they hosted omega hunts for their rich clientele that ended with the caught omegas being raped then killed. It all made Dean’s stomach turn and they tried to keep the most gruesome of the details from Cas.

Last night Cas and Dean had made love after a wonderful romantic dinner alone in their apartment. Their “security detail” had made themselves scarce and had promised to only interrupt if it were an emergency. Cas’ appetite for sex seemed to heighten the further along in the pregnancy he went. Dean was almost afraid of how insatiable Cas would become in a few months. Dean hoped he had the prowess to keep his omega satisfied.

Now it was the morning after and Dean was in bed holding Cas close. He was in that state somewhere in between wakefulness and sleep. Cas was so warm in the alpha’s arms. He constantly berated himself that they had lost so much time not being together like this. Cas had healed all of Dean’s emotional wounds. Dean hadn’t felt this happy since he was a kid. Then his mother was still alive and his father wasn’t an alcoholic alpha jerk. His father, John, had died three years ago after driving off a bridge on his motorcycle. John had been intoxicated at the time but Sam and Dean had always been suspicious that their father had driven off that bridge on purpose.

The thought chilled Dean and he pulled his warm omega in closer. A moment later Cas made a peculiar nose and then jump out of Dean’s arms like he had been fired from a gun. Dean blinked his eyes open in confusion. Cas was nowhere in Dean’s field of vision. Dean blinked sleepily for a second then he heard Cas heaving in the bathroom. Dean jumped up as soon as his sleep addled mind and body would let him. 

The sight when he entered the bathroom made Dean feel remorseful. Cas was on his knees in front of the toilet retching. It seemed morning sickness had finally caught up to his mate. Dean got a washcloth and wet it with cool water. He knelt behind Cas wrapping a supportive arm around his mate’s waist and placed the cloth on the back of Cas’ neck. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” Dean said softly.

“Yeah looks like the morning sickness finally found me.” Cas said acceptingly. 

“What can I do?” Dean was desperate to help in any way he could. 

“Help me up?” Cas said looking back at Dean. Dean gently lifted Cas into the standing position and held him close since the omega was a little wobbly. Dean shut the toilet lid and flushed. He sat Cas on top of the closed toilet and waited for Cas to tell him what to do next. “Toothbrush?” Cas asked. Dean helped Cas brush his teeth and waited while Cas used the bathroom and washed his hand. Dean brought Cas back to bed and tucked his pregnant omega in.

“I’m going to get you some crackers and sprite. Do you want some of the pills Dr. Mosely prescribed for the morning sickness?” Dean asked as he slid on a pair of shorts.

“Not yet. If I get sick again then yes.” Cas said tiredly.

“I’ll bring them just in case. Love you.” Dean said as he opened the bedroom door.

“Love you too.” Cas said as he grabbed Dean pillow and started scenting it. Dean chuckled because that was something Cas did every morning. His omega couldn’t seem to get enough of his scent.

Dean was getting the crackers out of the cabinet, when there was a knock on the door. Dean looked at the monitor that was hooked to a camera that showed the hall. It was Charlie in Star Wars pajamas. Dean opened the door and let her in. “Hey Char.” Dean greeted her.

“I knew one of you was up when the motion sensor in the kitchen went off. Thought I’d stick my head in and see if you guys needed anything.” Charlie was the most considerate friend Dean had ever had.

“Cas woke up with morning sickness.” Dean said as he went to grab a sprite from the fridge.

“Drat! I’d hoped he’d be one of the lucky ones that didn’t get morning sickness.” Charlie looked crestfallen. 

“Me too. I hate to see him suffer in anyway.” Dean couldn’t repress the urge to wrap Cas in bubble wrap and growl at anyone that came to close.

“I’m headed out on a grocery run in a bit. I’ll pick him up some peppermint tea. They say it helps. Need anything else?” Charlie was already making her way to the door.

“Hamburger buns. I want to make dinner for everyone tonight but I forgot the buns. Oh and pick stuff up to make a salad for Sam. You know how he is.” Dean did not approve of his brother’s health nut attitudes.

“Yeah. Want me to pick up a pie for dessert?” Charlie asked.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Dean smiled. Charlie winked at him and took her leave.

Dean returned to the bedroom to find Cas had fallen back to sleep. He put the sprite in the mini fridge by the bed and sat the crackers on the nightstand. Dean took off his shorts and slid back under the covers next to Cas. Cas turned over in his sleep and wrapped himself around Dean. Dean snickered as his omega octopus plunged his face into Dean’s neck and started scenting him. There was nowhere else Dean would rather be than here, wrapped in is pregnant omega’s arms.


	23. I Need You Here With Me

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 23: I Need You Here With Me

Cas had morning sickness the next morning too. Dean was more prepared this time and Cas didn’t even have to ask for what he needed this time. Afterwards while Cas got dressed he made Cas some of the peppermint teas Charlie bought. Cas drank it and managed to eat some toast and some fruit. The morning sickness wasn’t real bad. Cas hadn’t needed to take any of the pills Dr. Mosely prescribed and Dean hoped he wouldn’t have to. Nonetheless Dean kept the pills handy just in case.

Today would probably be Cas and Dean’s last public outing for a while. Brady, Sam’s buddy, would be filing the paperwork for Cas tomorrow. Dean wanted to get Cas out one more time before shit possibly hit the fan. When Dean had asked Cas what he wanted to do Cas had replied, “I’d like to go to the park. Watch the bees and have a picnic with you.” So while Cas slowly finished eating his breakfast, Dean was packing a picnic lunch for them. He had already sat out a large blanket to take with them.

Bobby was away working with the FBI on the Milton’s. Sam was busy working on a case and volunteered to stay back and watch the apartment. Jo and Charlie decided they would accompany them at a distance. Jo and Charlie had struck up a quick friendship and Dean was starting to suspect that there might be more developing. He was staying out of it for now because he feared Charlie might scalp him if he said anything.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV with Cas laying down with his head in the alpha’s lap. They would be leaving soon for the park but they had a little time to kill. Cas had been attempting to read a book but Dean kept playing with Cas’ hair distracting him. Cas had abandoned his book and seized one of Dean’s hands. Cas started laying kisses on each finger of Dean’s hand which was now distracting Dean. The show Dean was watching was soon forgotten when Cas got up and straddled Dean’s lap.

“Cas we’ll be leaving soon.” Dean growled.

“I know but I can’t help it. I want you so bad.” Cas said as he ground down on Dean. Dean felt his dick immediately react and start to get hard.

“Sweetheart I love you but we’re about to start something we won’t have time to finish.” Dean warned. Cas apparently wasn’t listening or didn’t care. The omega started nibbling at Dean’s neck like it was the best thing in the world. Dean threw his arms around Cas and before Cas knew what happened he was on his back with his alpha looming over him. “Alright my beautiful omega. Just lay back and I’ll take care of you.” Dean rumbled and then kissed Cas.

“Yes my alpha.” Cas said with excitement. Dean managed to get Cas pants and boxers down without too much fuss. Cas’ cock was hard and leaking. Dean bent low and licked the precum from the tip. Cas threw his head back and moaned. Cas dick was a little large for an omega but Dean thought it was perfect.

“The pregnancy has you horny a lot Cas.” Dean said looking up at his omega’s blue eyes that watched him with rapt anticipation.

“I think that is part of it. I think some of it has to do with me deny my omega all this time. Mostly I think it is because I have a hot alpha who I love and want inside of me all the time.” Cas purred.

Dean growled, “I regret I have to make this quick before Charlie and Jo show up. Tonight I’ll be more thorough but for now…” Dean cut off as he took Cas’ full hard length into his mouth. Cas moaned and writhed.

“Dean… fuck… so good!” Cas chanted. It didn’t take long before Dean was swallowing his omega’s release. Dean cleaned Cas thoroughly with his mouth and then redressed Cas who was laying smiling at Dean blissed out on the couch. Dean had a smug smile on his face too. He loved that he was able to take Cas apart so easily.

Ten minutes later Dean was herding Cas out the door. Charlie and Jo had a blanket and basket of their own. Jo also had her gun strapped to her chest under her jacket. Dean had his gun tucked down the back of his jeans and a Taser. Charlie had pepper spray and a blade attached to her ankle. Cas had pepper spray, some brass knuckles in his pocket and a small blade at his ankle as well. Cas might be an omega and pregnant but damned if he was going to be helpless.

The park was busy which put Dean on edge. “Dean I’m a professional. I’ve got your back. No one is fucking with my brother. I’ll take them down before they know what hit them.” Jo said trying to reassure Dean.

“I know but that won’t keep me from worrying about him.” Dean retorted.

“You love him. Hell we all do.” Jo said with understanding.

“Jo and I will just be right over there. We’ll be watching but you two enjoy yourselves.” Charlie said as Dean spread out the blanket for Cas and him to sit.

“We will. Dean please relax. I need you here with me.” Cas said taking Dean’s hand and placing it over his heart.

“I am Cas always.” Dean promised.

“You two are precious.” Jo remarked as she took Charlie hand and led them a short distance away for their own picnic.

Dean soon relaxed as they ate. Afterwards they laid down and stared at the sky. Cas was laying on Dean’s chest. “I love you so much Cas that it hurts sometimes.” Dean said out of the blue.

“I feel the same Dean.” Cas said raising his head to look at Dean.

Dean snaked his hand under the hem of Cas shirt and settled his palm on Cas’ still flat stomach. “Knowing that you are growing our pup right here makes me want to wrap you up and hide you away from anything that might hurt you. I know you are strong and you’re not helpless but I need to apologize now for the mistakes I know I am going to make after tomorrow. I’m probably going to be an over the top protective alpha. I want you to know it doesn’t mean I think you’re weak. It’s more a reflection on the fact that without you Cas, I’ll just give up. Without you and this pup I won’t have the will to go on. You understand Cas. You are everything. So please forgive me in advance because I love you so damn much.” Dean was crying.

“My love there will be nothing to forgive. I’ll cherish every little annoying overprotective thing that you do. I have never experienced love so true until you. I don’t want anything to happen to our pup either. Even though I’m not showing nor have I felt our child move yet it is realer to me than anything. This life that we have created has given me hope like I’ve never had before. I love you Dean. You do what you feel you have to. I trust you.” Cas said cupping the alpha’s cheek.

“Fuck Cas. You are the most amazing person I know. Don’t ever change. I love you so much.” Dean kissed Cas passionately. Dean tears fell from his cheeks onto Cas’ face. 

When Dean allowed Cas to come up for breath the omega wiped the alpha’s tears away. “I love you Dean. More than I can ever say.” Cas said before kissing the alpha again. This time it was slower and less frantic. They made out for quite a while. Dean ended the make out session by pulling Cas shirt up and kissing all of Cas stomach. Cas cradled Dean head in his hands and played with the alpha’s hair. It was a good day.

*****  
The next day Dean was on edge. Brady had filed the paperwork and they were on full lock down. Bobby came back that morning to insure his new son was safe. Dean tried to keep the worry at bay but he was struggling. 

Everyone was over at their apartment. Dean had fixed dinner and now they were playing a rather disgusting game of Cards Against Humanity. Dean was surprised when Cas won a round. He never knew Cas was so dirty minded. Charlie card had read, “_____: kid tested, mother approved” to which Cas laid down the card “An Oedipus Complex” Charlie almost spit drink all over them. It felt good to forget the outside world and just enjoy each other's company.

Then an alarm that sounded like an air raid siren went off from Charlie’s computer. Charlie rushed over to it. “Shit!”

“What Charlie?” Dean said already knowing he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“They’re searching for Cas.” Charlie eyes were enraged.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean went and sat by Cas and pulled the omega as close as he could. “No one is laying a hand on you I promise. If it is the last thing I do.” Dean promised.

“I know Dean” Cas said snuggling into his mate.

“Ain’t no one hurting my son!” Bobby declared.

“Or my brother!” Jo declared.

“Or my best friend.” Charlie proclaimed.

“They’ll have to get through me too. Cas is my brother and he is carrying my nephew or niece. I’ll rip their throats out.” Sam said pacing. 

That night no one slept.


	24. Naomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! *hides in the corner*
> 
> Warning very strong language and talk of violence.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 24: Naomi

Naomi sat next to her brother Zachariah listening to his two self-important spawn bellow at her. She never understood why Zach stepped down completely as head of the family. Yes, Michael and Raphael were making the family more successful than it ever was but that didn’t give them the right to talk down to her. 

“You won’t be allowed to retake the name Milton or your given name of Lilith until you get this shit sorted out. You said your worthless omega son knew nothing of his inheritance but now he is close to getting it. That money is the only way you’re buying your way back in.” Michael had repeated this to her multiple times over the years. She was fucking tired of being talked down to by the little upstart.

“You should have let us sell that omega when he presented. He would have fetch a good price as breeding stock but no you convinced us he was more valuable until you got your hands on the Shurley assets. Now we have to hunt the little bitch down and deal with him” Raphael said looking at Naomi like she was the dumbest fucking thing on the planet. 

Naomi felt her nephews should have had their necks broken at birth. They were stuck-up and self-righteous just like their mother, Dumah Morningstar. Now there was an omega bitch Naomi would love to slaughter. She’d been one of the main reason Lilith had to strike out on her own and become Naomi. That bitch had took over everything when she married Zachariah. Fucking Morningstar clan were all a bunch of cunts. Especially Dumah’s brother Lucifer. Naomi thought she was going to get the last laugh when Lucifer’s first born, Jack, presented as an omega but no such luck. Lucifer was negotiating an arranged marriage between his son Jack and the heir to the Stein family. If Naomi had her way she’d put Jack in the omega hunt and watch that sweet innocent little omega get devoured.

Naomi was brought out of her reverie by Michael snapping his fingers in her face. Fucking little prick she thought. “Have you been listening? The only way you’re getting the Milton name back is if you hunt down your omega son and dispose of him. You have to kill him by your own hand and make sure the body is never found. Then collect the Shurley inheritance and put it in The Milton Coffer. We’ll give you the resources to find him but you have to do the deed yourself. Understand?” Michael was talking down to her again. She’d love to cut the little bastards knot off.

“That won’t be a problem. I think I’ll enjoy watching the life drain out of that disappointment. Once it is done though I want my position in the family fully restored. You understand me Michael?” Naomi let the threat of violence color her voice.

“Understood. No mistakes and you’re back.” Michael said gesturing for her to leave. It was fine by her she was done listening a long time ago.

Her brother Zach didn’t follow her which was good. It was his spawn she was now pondering killing. Once she got her standing back she’d see those two brought down. Out of power would suit her but dead would make her happier. Now to hunt down her own spawn and kill him. She thought about doing it with her bare hands. That might be too quick. Maybe a blade, yeah small cuts… yeah she liked that a lot. Let the omega cunt bleed out slow. Drain all that Milton and Shurley blood out and paint the floor red. Yeah she liked that idea a lot.


	25. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Redamber79 for your suggestion that leads to Sam and Dean's argument in this chapter.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 25: Day One

Dean and Cas had finally managed to fall asleep as the sun rose. Cas was being so brave and Dean was in awe. It was Dean that was openly scared to death. Dean only managed a few hours of sleep before he was wide awake with anxiety. He didn’t want to leave Cas but he needed to check in to calm his nerves. When he went into the living room, Charlie was there with her laptop.

“Charlie...” was all Dean could choke out.

“They are following my false electronic trail. They are buying it for now. I’m going to keep them busy following a ghost Cas. I’m going to keep them as far away as I can.” Charlie was determined and Dean could tell.

“You’re the best Char and I know you’ll keep them away as long as possible. Where is Bobby, Jo and Sam?”

“Bobby is checking in with the Feds. He is letting them in on this new development. They won’t be able to do a whole lot without proof they actually mean Cas harm but Bobby was hoping to wrangle something out of them. Jo is across the hall getting some shut eye since she’ll be on watch this evening. Sam is gone out for a supply run and should be back soon. Benny is outside in a car staking out the block. Garth will take over for him at midnight.” Charlie said like it was as natural as talking about the weather.

“I feel like we’re in a movie that I just want it to be over to get to the happy ending.” Dean found himself admitting.

“I second that. We’re just going to stay on our toes until we get there.” Charlie went back to typing.

Dean went to the kitchen to make lunch. Having something to do calmed him and plus Cas needed to eat for their pup. God their pup! Dean almost dropped the pan he was holding. Dean was shaking with so many emotions he didn’t think he could name them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas woke to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around and didn’t see Dean anywhere. “Calm yourself.” Cas spoke to himself. He was sure Dean was in the other room. There was nothing to worry about. Cas had done well holding it together. He was afraid though. Not so much for himself but for his pup and the people he loved. He didn’t want someone else to get hurt trying to protect him but he would go along for his pup. 

Cas placed his hand on his abdomen. There was a little less give there and Cas could feel just a slight bump where it once was flat. He was starting to show. “Little one I am not going to let anything happen to you. Your Daddy Dean and I are going to keep you safe.” Cas said as he rubbed the slight bump.

Cas then managed to pull himself out of bed to put on a t-shirt and some jogging pants. He emerged to find Dean setting the table. His alpha had gotten up to make him lunch. Dean was so good to him and Cas didn’t know how he deserved him. Dean caught sight of Cas and sauntered over to him. “Hey Babe are you hungry or are you nauseous?” Dean asked as he placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead.

“No, I feel good enough to eat. Give me your hand.” Cas grabbed for his alpha wrist. Cas guided Dean’s hand under his shirt and laid it on the slight bump.

Dean’s eyes got big. “Is that?” Cas nodded and Dean fell to his knees and kissed Cas’ barely there baby bump. “Hi there little one.” Dean said and laid his hand against Cas’ stomach.

Cas thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. “Alright Dean. Let’s feed our pup.” Cas said as he ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair.

“Of course Sweetheart.” Dean said getting to his feet. Dean took a plate and sat it in front of Charlie on the coffee table. She kept typing oblivious to anything else. Dean knew she’d eventually eat but he was going to let her be.

Dean settled Cas at the kitchen table and they enjoyed their lunch. Dean would try to make things as normal for Cas as possible but he wasn’t letting his guard down. He was more determined than ever after feeling Cas’ baby bump. It just made it more real.

~~~~~~

Three hours later and Sam and Dean were arguing while Cas looked on shaking his head. “Why would you bring something like that up Sammy? This isn’t the time!” Dean was yelling and posturing at his brother.

“I hate to say it but it is. Cas needs to fill out a Will. I know we aren’t going to let anything happen to him but….” Sammy looked at his brother willing him to understand.

“But nothing. I won’t hear any of this. Cas is fine and he is going to remain that way.” Dean was getting angrier and his scent was so strong Cas saw Sam grimace.

“Dean life is uncertain. We need to make sure you and the pup are the only legal heirs to anything of Cas’. Anything could happen. We need to be prepared for anything.” Sam tried to reason with his brother. Dean started growling and that is when Cas had enough.

“Alright stop it! I agree with Sam. I have a lot ahead of me including childbirth. I need to make sure my family is taken care of.” Cas said sternly. He was taken aback when he heard a pained whine from his alpha.

“Cas I can’t… please.” Dean said in tears.

“My love it is only a precaution. Please don’t cry.” Cas said embracing Dean.

“I’ll face down the devil himself. Nothing is going to happen to you.” Dean pledged in a broken voice.

“Yes my alpha.” Cas said placating. He nodded at Sam to tell his alpha brother-in-law to draw up the papers. They would take care of it between them and let Dean forget about it.


	26. So Close but So Far

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Chapter 26: So Close but So Far

Dean was enjoying the feel of the warm sun on his face as he sat on a blanket in the park. The sky was a brilliant blue today but not as beautiful as his mate’s eyes. That was a blue the alpha knew could never be matched. The park wasn’t very crowd which was odd since it was so nice out. Cas sat next to Dean holding their gorgeous pup to his breast as it fed. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and savored the peace. Cas loved to sit and watch the bees and Dean loved the joy that it brought to his omega.

Suddenly there were screams and Dean jumped up to see masked men all in black. They were approaching from all angles and they were armed with assault rifles. Dean reached to his waistband for his weapon but is wasn’t there. Cas was clutching to his side and there pup was crying. Dean couldn’t protect his family because there were too many of them. Dean clung to Cas and his pup as he felt his world come to an end.

Dean sprang up into a sitting position as he awoke in his bed. He was in cold sweats and he felt like his heart was in his throat. He looked down to see Cas still asleep next to him. He ran his hand over Cas swollen stomach. Cas was four months along and showing quite a lot. Dean loved it and he couldn’t stop touching not only Cas’ stomach but everywhere. Partly because Cas was beautiful pregnant and also to make sure he was real.

The last month and a half had been stressful. They were on high alert all the time. Naomi was working hard to find Cas but so far they had kept her at bay. Getting the inheritance settled was taking longer than it should and Dean was sure that Naomi was the cause. She couldn’t postpone it forever though. In a week and a half everything would be final. Not only the inheritance but Bobby and the Feds had finally built a strong case against the Milton’s. A sting was set up to go down around the same time. It would be over soon.

Dean covered Cas back up and went into the living room. Sam was still stretched out asleep on the sofa where Dean had left him a few hours ago. Sam had a gun on the coffee table right next to him. Charlie was at the kitchen table on her lap top. Charlie smiled at him when she looked up. He could just make out the line of her blade attached to her ankle under her jeans. Dean knew Bobby and Jo were in the apartment across the hall watching all the security cameras and other gadgetry they had set up. Garth was still on duty watching the street downstairs and Benny would be taking over in a couple of hours.

Dean went over and poured what was left of the old coffee down the sink and started a fresh pot. “Couldn’t sleep?” Charlie said not looking up from her laptop.

“No. I had the nightmare again.” Dean confessed.

“The one in the park?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah but this time we had our pup. Cas was feeding it. It was so nice at first until you know?” Dean felt his stomach knot just thinking about it.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon. Just hang on to that.” Charlie encouraged.

“Yeah I hope so. Anything new?” Dean asked indicating Charlie’s laptop.

“No. Naomi and the Milton’s have been quiet the last 24 hours. They’ve done a few inquiries but nothing extensive.” Charlie relayed.

“Isn’t that odd though?” Dean said as he opened the refrigerator in search of a snack.

“Maybe. I hope they are starting to give up but that is unlikely given our knowledge of them. If I were to guess they have probably resorted to alternative ways to search.” Charlie looked bothered.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Dean sat at the table with a piece of pecan pie in front of him.

“It’s not. There are probably unknown number of goons scouring and looking for Cas. We’ll just have to be extra careful.” Charlie sounded resolute.

“Yeah.” Dean eyes looked tired. He pulled his gun from the back of his waistband where it was uncomfortably poking him and laid it on the table next to the pie. Dean needed the next week and change to go by quick and uneventful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naomi was just about ready to burn half the country down to find that brat. Nero had always been a hero of hers, so why not? Michael and Raphael were nipping at her heels like a bunch of ankle biters. “He’s just an omega. How hard could it be to find him?” Raphael had yapped at her a couple of days ago. It had turned out to be a lot harder than they thought. Someone was helping the little slut.

So yesterday she called in Alastair and Azazel. They could find anyone and they were also good at torturing information out of people. They also had a lot of men at their disposal. If they cast a wide enough net they were sure to find him. 

Naomi played with her blade that she had just sharpened. “Soon” she thought. Or at least it better be soon because she could only bride the judges so long to stall the inheritance proceedings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alastair had a young male omega pushed up against a wall. The young man was whimpering as Alastair sliced his arm for like the 20th time. “Tell me where he lives and I’ll let you go.” The alpha growled.

“I don’t know where he lives but I’ve seen him around.” The omega broke.

“Good… that’s good… now tell me before I cut your throat.” Alastair pressed the blade to the omega’s throat and smiled.

The omega closed his eyes and swallowed. He didn’t even know the guy they were looking for but he didn’t want to tell them anyways. He knew they were going to do horrible things the omega in the picture but he had no choice. “Okay I saw him at *inaudible whisper*” 

“Thank you for your information” Alastair grinned and then he slit the omega’s throat and let him fall to the ground. Alastair watched as the omega bled out, with a smug look on his face. He motioned for his cleanup crew to get to work as he took off to check on his lead. He called his partner Azazel and told him where to meet him. Alastair laughed because he was having so much fun.


	27. Not in a Fun Way but a Cannibalistic Way

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Chapter 27: Not in a Fun Way but a Cannibalistic Way

It was game night which was one of the few joys they could still indulge in given the situation. Dean had Cas snuggled up with him on the couch. Dean was absently rubbing Cas swollen belly as he watch Sam, Charlie and Jo playing a heated game of Phase Ten. Bobby was laughing at them and calling them idgits. Dean and Cas had decided to just observe when things got so heated during the last round. Charlie had hurled her cards at Dean’s head at one point. The alpha was content to hold his mate close and watch their family play.

Sam’s phone rang and Dean scoffed at the ringtone. “Heat of the Moment… seriously!” Dean remarked.

Sam retrieved his phone from his pocket. A look of worry crossed Sam’s face, “It’s Gabriel.” He announced before answering the call. There were a lot of “slow down’s” and “Okays” before Sam ended the call by saying, “I’m coming to get you Gabe. Just stay right there.”

“What’s going on?’ Dean asked.

“Gabriel had two as he put it “creepy as hell alpha guys” come into the café with a picture of Cas asking if he knew him and wanted to know where he lived.” Sam related.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean exclaimed.

“He didn’t tell them anything but he’s not sure they believed him. I told him I was coming to get him.” Sam said.

“I am coming with. I’ll follow just in case you are tailed. Keep your phone on.” Bobby said gruffly. 

“I’ll stay here but if you need me call.” Jo said sternly to Bobby.

Dean was fidgeting and Cas tried to hug his alpha to calm him down. Cas knew they would eventually find him he just didn’t know what they were supposed to do now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam got into his white SUV that he had recently bought. Dean had disapproved the brand new just off the assembly line vehicle. Dean preferred his classics but Sam liked the luxury of a new vehicle. He had hoped to take Gabriel in it for the first time on a date but now he was using it to rescue his potential omega. Bobby trailed behind in a black SUV as a safety measure.

Sam arrived at the café and was almost to the door when Gabe ran out into Sam’s arms. “I’m so fucking glad you are here.” Gabriel said as Sam encircled his arms around the omega.

“Are you okay? Have you seen them again?” Sam squeezed Gabriel tight.

“No but you didn’t see them. They were both alphas. They looked at me like they wanted to eat me but not in a fun way but a cannibalistic way.” Gabriel was shaking even though he tried to throw humor into the conversation.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Sam took Gabriel’s keys and locked the café door. He opened the passenger side door and waited for Gabriel to get in. They were two blocks away and going in the opposite direction of the apartment when Sam’s cellphone rang.

“Do I have gum on my shoe?” Sam answered when he saw it was Bobby.

“Yeah, dark blue Sudan. I see at least two guys inside.” Bobby answered.

“What should we do? Try to shake them?” Sam asked.

“Nah to risky. They might still follow us back. Let’s take them for a ride and I’ll call Jo to meet us. Garth and Benny can take over at the apartment. Go out to my old farmhouse. I installed a panic room in the basement recently. There is a numeric panel on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. The code is 0918. Put Gabriel inside until we can clear up the mess.” Booby instructed.

“That’s Cas’ Birthday?” Sam inquired.

“Yes, I used my son’s birthday as the code. Don’t you dare tell anyone I am sentimental or I’ll tell your new boyfriend you still wear batman pajamas.” Bobby threatened.

”Alright!” Sam said before hanging up. Bobby’s farmhouse was down a dead end road in the middle of nowhere.

“Sam can you tell me what’s going on?” Gabriel said with wide eyes.

“Those men are working for Cas’ mother. She wants him dead for his inheritance. She is really bad person Gabe and I have a feeling these guys are worse. I’m going to get you somewhere safe and then Bobby and I are going to take care of them. Then I’ll come back and get you.” Sam said trying to look confident even though he wasn’t.

“By take care of you mean kill.” Gabriel said not as a question but more of a statement.

“Yes.” Sam braced himself for backlash from the omega. He probably was never going to see that date now.

“Alright Sammy. You just don’t get hurt you hear me. I’ve been waiting for that date and I won’t take broken bones as an excuse for not going.” Gabriel said trying to lighten the mood.

“You still want to go?” Sam was shocked.

“You’re protecting your family and me. Those guys are serial killer scary. So if what you say is true, then killing them is the only option. I’m good with it.” Gabriel said matter of fact. Sam’s affection for Gabriel grew tenfold at that moment. Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Eyes on the road moose. You can kiss me later.” Gabriel said smiling mischievously.

Sam laughed, “You are a pistol.”

“Don’t I know it?” Gabriel smiled back.

When Sam pulled up to the house he didn’t stop to see how close their pursuers were. He grabbed Gabriel and pulled him along quickly. He unlocked the front door with the key he already had. They didn’t turn on any lights until they got to the basement door. Sam pulled Gabriel down the stairs and quickly punched in the code.

He went to shove Gabriel inside and the omega grabbed him before he could. Gabriel hugged Sam like he was the only thing in the world. Sam bent down and they kissed for a brief second and then Gabriel let go. Sam got him inside and shut the door cutting him off from his omega. Sam whined but he needed to make sure Gabriel was safe. 

Sam heard a commotion outside and rushed to enter the fray. He prayed he would live to see that date.


	28. Alastair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense chapter.

Chapter 28: Alastair

When Sam emerged he saw two bodies on the ground. One he could tell was Bobby but he was still breathing. The other body was bleeding from a bullet wound to the head. That guy definitely wasn't getting back up. So Bobby had gotten one of the assholes now he just had to deal with the other.

"You guys are sure going to a lot of trouble for a worthless omega." The guy still standing said smiling like he was full on insane brandishing a gun. "Your buddy there got my pal Azazel but he wasn't fast enough to get me." The guy kept talking. He seemed to really like the sound of his own voice. Sam would let him talk if it would buy him some time. "We were hoping you would lead us right back to Naomi's bitch son but no dice. It's okay we'll have the location soon enough. We found out Castiel worked at the library and it seems one of his coworkers knows where he lives. Naomi just going to have to apply the enough pressure at the right point and he'll crack. You won't be able to warn anyone because I'm going to scatter your remains over the country side. Then I'm going to find where you hid your boyfriend and I'm going to have my way with him before I slit his throat. Before he dies though I'll make him scream my name, Alastair." The alpha chuckled like a mad man.

Sam tried to stay calm. Sam understood more now how his brother felt about Cas. The idea of this Alastair touching Gabriel made Sam both furious and cold with fear. It was then Sam saw a flicker of movement begins Alastair who was smiling and still holding a gun on him. Sam tried not to react because he didn't want to give Alastair any warning. There was a flash of blonde hair and then a knife sliced through Alastairs throat. Alastair's gun went off and Sam dodged out of the way.

When the dust settled, Alastair was dead and Jo was standing over his body. Once she made sure both bad alphas were down for good she went to check on Bobby. Sam grabbed his phone and called Dean. Dean answered, " Sammy you okay?" There was a lot of noise in the background. It's sounded like a war was going on.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Sam thought he knew but he hoped he was wrong.

"Naomi's found us. They're trying to break the door down. I don't know if we can hold them back." Dean sounded both angry and terrified.

"I'm coming Dean. Hang on." Sam hung up and saw Jo helping Bobby off the ground. "They're at the apartment. They're trying to get in." 

Jo looked ready for combat, "We need to hurry!" She started helping Bobby toward his SUV.

"I'm going to get Gabriel. I'll be right back." Sam uttered as he was already making his way to the house.

Sam ran down the basement stairs and opened the panic room as quickly as his shaking hands would let him. Gabriel was crying as he practically ran and tackled Sam. "Thank god you're alive." Gabriel said holding on for dear life.

"Gabriel we have to hurry they've gotten to Cas." Sam said and Gabriel took off like lighting up the stairs. Sammy had to run to keep up. Gabriel and Sam got into the back of Bobby's Suv with Jo driving as they sped off hoping they would be on time. 

Gabriel clung to Sam and Sam clung to Gabriel. Jo muttered curses under her breath and Bobby's head lulled against the seat. The old man had taken a good blow to the head but Sam thought he'd be ok. Sam prayed the rest of his family would be too.


	29. Sirens in the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling to great so if there are any huge mistakes in this chapter I'm blaming it on that.
> 
> The moment many off you have been wanting for is upon us.

Chapter 29: Sirens in the Distance

Bobby was on the phone with the FBI instructing them if they had eyes on Michael and Raphael they needed to strike now. Sam was on the phone with emergency response and the news wasn't good. There had been a bomb threat called on a stadium hosting a sold out football game. All first responders were there and it would be sometime before they could dispatch anyone. Sam just knew Naomi had a hand in that. Jo was driving like a maniac trying to get them there as fast as she could. 

Gabriel held on to Sam's free arm. Gabriel was trying to comfort Sam anyway he could. The omega was used to using humor to lighten a situation but that didn't seem appropriate right now. He just clung to the alpha and prayed to whomever might be listening to help their friends and family.

When they got to the apartment building, Sam was the first one out with Jo close behind. Gabriel stayed behind in the van with Bobby who was still suffering from his head injury. Sam told Gabriel to get in the driver's seat and if anyone approached that wasn't one of them drive off.

The apartment entrance looked like a bomb had gone off and glass was everywhere. Sam was just approaching the stairs when an older man who Sam immediately recognized as Zachariah came running down. Sam didn't give the man time to react. He raised his gun and shot the man right in the face. Blood splattered back onto Sam but he didn't even pause to wipe it away.

"Good shot." Jo whispered as they stepped over the very dead Zachariah. Sam just nodded as they continued up the stairs. 

When they got to the floor the apartments were on Sam was floored by what he saw. There were multiple bodies on the ground. Sam didn't recognize any of them. The door to the surveillance apartment was open. There were a pair of leg sticking out. Sam cautiously rounded the door frame and found that the legs belonged to Benny. Sam bent down to check for a pulse but there was none.

They continued down the hall to Cas and Dean's apartment. The door was practically obliterated. When Sam walked in he gasped at what he saw. There was so much blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean put Cas in the corner as far away from the door as possible. He didn't want to put Cas into one of the other rooms because he was afraid someone would come through the window and he wouldn't be there to protect his mate.

Charlie had her blade out. Garth and Dean had handguns and blades at the ready. They had heard Benny earlier yelling when the mayhem had first started. He had gone quiet so they all assumed he had fallen but they couldn't think about that now.

When they finally breached the door it was absolute chaos. Dean was pretty sure Garth took a bullet. Charlie was knock unconscious but he was pretty sure she was still alive. Dean was bleeding but he kept fighting. He had just taken down the last man when he saw none other than Naomi walk in. Dean lunged at her but he felt metal collide with his skull before everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas watched Dean be struck by his mother in the head with a metal bat. Cas legs went weak as he slid to the floor.

"I'll give you this they but up a valiant effort but you're mine now Castiel. I don't understand why they'd go to so much trouble for you. I'm mean you're useless." Naomi laughed. She advanced toward Cas. Cas placed his hand protectively over his swollen stomach as he tried to see any signs of life from Dean.

"You're knock up. Figures. And he..." Naomi said indicating Dean with her bat, "Must have been the one to fill you up." Naomi smirked as she had a delicious idea. "You know I was just going to kill you but now I think I want to play a little. You've caused me a lot of trouble so I think I'll flay your alpha while you watch." Naomi took out a blade that looked like a small machete. She turned her back on Cas because she didn't think Cas was worth watching. That was her mistake.

Cas saw a gun on the ground in between him and his psychopath of a mother. He grabbed the weapon and aimed at the back of Naomi like Dean had taught him. The first shot hit Naomi in the shoulder. She whirled over, "You whore!" She screamed.

"I'm not a whore, you assbutt!" Cas growled as he unloaded the weapon into her chest. Naomi went down and she didn't get back up.

Cas crawled to Dean. He cradled Dean to him and cried. Cas looked at his alpha who looked so fragile. He tried to stop Dean's bleeding where he could but he could only do so much. So Cas prayed.

~~~~~~~~

This is the scene Sam walked in on. Jo checked on Charlie who was just knocked out and then to Garth who was unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound to the chest. Jo started doing what she could for him.

Sam went to Cas and Dean. "Are you hurt Cas?"

"No but Dean!" Cas cried.

"I know." Sam started doing what he could for his brother as they heard sirens in the distance.


	30. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use a tablet to type this with I'm not very familiar with and it kept doing weird things. If you see anything strange or wrong in this chapter let me know.

It had been two days since Gabriel had called Sam about Azazel and Alastair showing up at his coffeehouse. So much had transpired that Sam was still having trouble accepting it all. 

The toughest was that Dean had still not regained consciousness. The doctors explained that he had swelling on his brain and coupled with the blood loss his coma was understandable. They felt his chances were good though. 

The doctors said the alpha was fighting hard and Sam knew why. The first night when they had finally got everyone to the hospital they had attempted to separate Cas and Dean. They wanted to examine Cas even though the omega insisted he was okay. Even so they were worried the stress was affecting the pup. They no more than took Cas from the room and Dean vitals started to drop. Cas heard the monitors going crazy and ran back in. Dean almost immediately began to stabilize and so ended the doctors trying to separate them.

Sam called Dr. Mosley who came and examined Cas at Dean's bedside. She declared Cas okay but gave Sam a stern look and motioned for the alpha to talk with her in secret. Once they were out of earshot of the omega the doctor spoke, "You listen to me closely. Things are touch and go right now with Dean. If his condition starts to deteriorate or if the worst is to happen you call me right away. Also make sure the hospital staff starts administering aid to prevent a miscarriage. These two have such a bond I fear if Cas losses Dean we might just lose Cas and the pup too. I'm going to talk with the hospital staff too but you need to be watchful over Cas."

"I will. I can't bare the idea of losing any of them." Sam was so overwhelmed he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I'm sorry to put all this on you Sam. You need to be strong though and not let Cas know anything he doesn't have to. That boy has been through enough." Dr. Mosley says looking back into the room at Cas. Cas was holding Dean's hand and laying kisses on it. Sam's heart broke at the sight.

"I will do my best. " Sam said praying that it'll be enough.

Charlie wakes up after only being at the hospital a couple of hours and boy is she angry. They have to call on Sam to calm her down. She is adamantly demanding someone bring her a laptop. "Why do you need a laptop?" Sam demanded 

"Michael and Raphael?" She blurts out.

"Raphael is dead. He refused to be captured alive so the FBI obliged and given what Bobby says there is not much left to autopsy. Michael is behind bars. Evidently he was such a coward he tried to use his mother as a human shield in order to try to escape. They've got him in solitary because Lucifer Morningstar has threatened his life due to that. "

"What about everyone else?" Charlie said looking at Sam intensely.

"Cas and the pup are okay. Garth is in surgery as we speak. He was shot in the chest, but they think he'll make it. We lost Benny. He went down fighting hard. Dean... Dean's in a coma. Naomi hit him in the head with a bat." Sam did his best to keep it together.

"Naomi?" Charlie questioned.

"Cas unloaded a clip into her." Sam stated with a little pride.

"That's my Cas." Charlie said fondly. Jo came can in then and took over management of Charlie. Sam knew Jo was going to have her hands full.

Garth woke up a few hours after his operation. The first words he uttered were, "Is Cas and the pup okay?". Garth was a good guy.

Bobby was over his concussion and was sitting next to Sam right now as day two was coming to a close. Charlie had been discharged from the hospital and was now at the apartments, packing everything up with the help of Jo and Gabriel. They all knew none of them ever wanted to return there. Bobby and Sam watched from the corner as Cas held Dean's hand and awaited.

*******

It had been two days since... Cas didn't want to think about it. Dean had not woken up yet and the omega was so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but he was so afraid he'd miss something. He held Dean's hand. All of a sudden Dean's hand gripped his tight. "Dean!" Cas cried out bringing Bobby and Sam over to his side.

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and then they focused on Cas. "Who is this gorgeous omega?" Dean said looking at Sam and indicating Cas. Cas mouth opened in shock. Did Dean not remember him?

Dean burst into laughter. "I'm just joking Sweetheart. " Dean said bringing Cas' hand to his lips to kiss.

"My love that was not funny. You about gave me a heart attack. ". Cas scolded.

"How is our pup? " Dean asked still smiling lazily.

Cas brought Dean's hand to rest on his swollen stomach. "Strong." Cas said with a grin.

Bobby and Sam left to give Cas and Dean privacy and to spread the good news that Dean was awake.


	31. The Good News

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 31: The Good News

The following day Dean was much on the mend therefore Cas left the hospital briefly in order to get a full examination at Dr. Mosely’s clinic. Dean was worried and Cas knew it was extremely overdue. Cas had not had an ultrasound since the appointment when he found out he was pregnant. It was possible that they might be able to find out gender today since Cas was four and a half months along. Since Dean could not accompany him, Cas decided that if they could discern the gender he would have the technician write it down in secret and seal it in an envelope. Cas wanted for him and Dean to find out at the same time. At the appointment Dr. Mosley found Cas in perfect health and the pregnancy was progressing perfectly. 

Cas walked into Dean’s hospital room and found Dean sitting up and looking well. Cas was overjoyed to see Dean looking so much better. “What did Dr. Mosely say?” Dean said the moment he saw Cas. The alpha looked concerned.

“Everything is perfect. I have the genders and pictures of the pups right here!” Cas said holding up a envelope.

“PUPS?” Dean said with wide eyes.

“Yes Dean! We are having triplets.” Cas said sounding elated.

Dean’s eyes were huge and the alpha was sweating. Dean looked like he was about to hyperventilate. “TRIPLETS!” Dean exclaimed with panic.

“Yes. What’s the matter Dean?” Cas said with a frown.

“That’s just. I wasn’t… I’m…” Dean looked absolutely terrified.

“Dean Winchester you know what…” Cas started with anger in his voice. “If you can’t handle this you know what…” Cas took a long pause and stared Dean down sternly but Cas couldn’t hold to it. Cas broke out into laughter. “Pay back is a bitch!” Cas chuckled at Dean with a shit eating grin on his face.

“What?” Dean sputtered confused. 

“After you’re little joke yesterday. You pretending not to know me when you awoke. It is only fair that I pay you back. There is only one pup and it is healthy.” Cas said placing his hand over his round belly.

Dean looked like he was struggling between anger and amusement. Finally amusement won out and Dean laughed. “Nice one sweetheart but I think you nearly gave me a panic attack.” Dean reached out to touch Cas’ belly. “So I can’t wait anymore, please open the envelope Cas. I want to know if we are having a boy or a girl.” Dean reached out for Cas’ hand to ground him.

Cas ripped open the envelope and then sat next to Dean on the bed before pulling out the paper. He made sure they looked at it at the same time. They said in unison. “A boy!” They hugged and kissed one another.

“A boy Dean. I am giving you a son.” Cas couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Fuck Cas I love you so much.” Dean was overwhelmed and his eyes held tears of joy.

“Dean since we know it is a boy I would like to talk to you about naming our pup. I would really like to name him Benjamin Charles Winchester. Benjamin to honor Benny who gave his life for us and Charles for my omega father who gave his life to protect me.” Cas waited to hear what his alpha thought.

Dean smiled, “I love it. We’ll call him Ben for short. I can’t think of a better name babe.” Dean marveled at Cas. He knew Cas was remorseful that Benny had died to protect him. Dean knew Benny was aware the worst was a possibility but they had all entered with eyes wide open and willing to do anything to protect Cas.

They shared the news they were having a boy with everyone. Sam gave them both a hearty hug. Bobby was overjoyed at the news of a grandson. Charlie was already looking for a house for Dean and Cas to move into. They both decided that a move to the country was preferable. Cas’ inheritance was due to be settled tomorrow since Naomi was no longer able to hold up the case. Jo was planning them a baby shower with Charlie’s help as well. Garth congratulated them when he came to visit in his wheelchair. Garth recovery was going well too.

Cas was still on the fence about meeting his aunt Amara. He wanted to focus on getting Dean completely healthy and settled into a new home before taking on that stressor. Dean was going to require some physical therapy for a rather nasty broken leg but after that the doctors declared that he would be back to 100%.

Even though Dean was doing better, Cas still refused to leave his alpha’s side for anything but his doctor’s appointment. Dean was sleeping when there was a light knock on the door. Gabriel was standing there holding a bag and a Styrofoam take out container. “Hello Castiel. I brought you a change of clothes and a hot meal.”

“Thank you Gabriel. How are you?” Cas asked smiling and taking the items from Sam’s new boyfriend.

“I’m okay. Still digesting all that has changed over the last week.” Gabriel said looking pensive.

“I know you care about Sam if all of this didn’t frighten you off.” Cas says with a smile to Gabriel.

“Sam is worth it all. I’ve never had anyone look at me the way he does. He sees me and not my shortcomings. He likes that I am not a typical demure omega. I mean I have the mouth of a sailor. I am surprised he hasn’t gone running. No I think, and don’t tell anyone this, but I think he might be it for me.” Gabriel says in a way that gives Castiel pause. Gabriel is being so open and sincere that Cas can’t help to do the same.

“It is the same for me with Dean. I couldn’t accept who I was for a long time but Dean loved every part of me right away. I never thought I could have this. A family and a pup, I always thought that wasn’t in the cards for me. I couldn’t be happier that I was wrong.” Cas lovingly strokes his tummy and looks fondly at his sleeping alpha.

“You’re lucky Castiel. I hope to have a semblance of what you have one day.” Gabriel says fondly.

“Sam is a good man and a good alpha.” Cas offers.

“Don’t I know it and fucking hot too!” Gabriel says wiggling his eyebrows. Now there is the Gabriel they all know and love. Cas smiles and nods. They sit for a moment in companionable silence. “Well I must go. You take care of that gorgeous alpha and that pup.” Gabriel says indicating Cas' belly.

“I will. I’ll be seeing you soon.” Cas says with a smile and a quick pat on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Cas eats the meal Gabriel bought him and relishes that it is so much better than the hospital food. He then takes a shower and changes into the clothes Gabriel brought him. Cas has to admit he feels worlds better afterwards.

When he comes out of the bathroom Dean is sitting up awake. His alpha smiles at him with a wicked grin. “I can’t wait until I am better so I can join you in the shower and make you moan.”

Cas shivers, “I can’t wait for that either.” Cas climbs in the bed next to Dean and they cuddle as the sunsets outside the hospital window.


	32. Until the Sun Came Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel!!!!!!!!
> 
> It's getting so close to the end. I am sad.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 32: Until the Sun Came Up

Dean spent a week in the hospital, after coming out of his brief coma, before he was released. Sam and Charlie had moved all their belongings into the nicest hotel they could find. Charlie and Sam also had rooms there since they had both given up their apartments to stay by Cas and Dean’s side. Charlie was searching for Cas and Dean a house but it was taking some time. Charlie wanted it to be perfect. Cas’ inheritance had been awarded to him and the Cas insisted on paying for all there rooms. They argued but Cas wouldn’t hear any of it. Cas said, “My family has taken care of me now I would like to take care of my family in return.” Thus ending all arguments.

Sam helped Cas and Dean get settled at the hotel. Dean was in a wheelchair because his leg was still too damaged to take any weight at all. Cas, being pregnant, was not allowed to lift so Sam found himself needed. If Sam was honest he felt honored to help his brother and mate. Dean had taken care of him so much it was nice to return the favor. Sam also loved Cas with all his heart. Sam and Cas had been friends even when they thought Cas was a beta. Now that Sam knew everything about Cas, he loved the guy so much more. Cas was a survivor and a perfect match for his brother.

“Cas you need anything you call me. Don’t you dare overexert yourself. Charlie will be home in two hours. She is in room 217 which is two doors down and across the hall.” Sam felt bad that he was going to be out all evening. Sam worried about his family.

“Sam go and have fun on your date with Gabriel. We will be fine. Dean and I are both tired. We’ll probably fall asleep soon so don’t worry.” Cas assured the alpha. Sam hugged Cas, careful not to squish the omega’s swollen belly too much.

“Yeah Sammy.” Dean said wheeling himself toward them. “Go out and enjoy yourself. Cas and I need cuddle time.” Dean said smiling with a mischievous smirk.

“Okay Dean. Please spare me the details.” Sam said with a slight traumatized look. Sam would never be able to get the image out of his brain the one time he forgot to knock on Cas and Dean’s door. Sam tried to repress it but Dean’s constant teasing about it didn’t help. Sam left to pick up his date after reinforcing that he would return if they needed him.

Sam was nervous. I mean Gabriel and he had been friends for quite some time but now they were embarking on a much more intimate relationship. Sam feared Gabriel would decide that Sam wasn’t right for him. Sam stopped off at a store to pick a gift out for Gabriel. What to get? It was customary to get an omega flowers but Gabriel did not seem like the flower kind of guy to Sam. Sam saw a bouquet made of lollipops and twizzlers. “Perfect.” Sam said and bought it.

He arrived at Gabriel’s apartment door which was above the omega’s café. Sam knocked nervously and then paced a little. Gabriel opened the door wearing a purple button up dress shirt and black dress pants. Sam took a slow deep breath and said as calmly as he could, “Hello Gabriel.”

“Hello hot stuff. Is that for me?” Gabriel said pointing at the candy bouquet. 

“Yes.” Sam said nervously.

“Damn Sammy! You really do know me.” Gabriel said holding out his hand for his present.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Gabriel I am sort of nervous.”

“That is so cute. You have nothing to be nervous about.” Gabriel said smiling as he took a bite of a twizzler.

“I just don’t want to mess things up with you.” Sam confessed staring at his feet.

Gabriel put his fingers under Sam’s chin and lifted it so Sam was looking down into the omega’s eyes. “Hey there. Don’t do that my alpha. Let’s just say that you have nothing to worry about. I’ll be honest with you. There isn’t a damn thing you could do to mess this up. I’m gone on you Sam.” Gabriel said giving Sam the most honest smile ever.

“Gabriel” Sam breathed out slowly before kissing Gabriel slow and sweet. When they pulled away they were both smiling. Sam finally felt completely at ease. Gabriel wanted him no matter what.

“So my alpha shall we go?” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. Sam laughed and took Gabriel’s hand as they departed to have dinner.

At dinner Gabriel was just like he always was. The omega never ceased to make Sam laugh. Sam could see himself spending the rest of his life with Gabriel. Gabriel was just telling him about this funny customer he had that day when the alpha’s phone vibrated.

Sam wouldn’t normally pick it up but Gabriel knew of his pledge to come if Cas or Dean needed him. Gabriel had said he was more than fine with that since he already considered them all family. It wasn’t them though. It was a text from Amara. Cas had given Sam permission to contact Amara and give out his true identity but also tell Amara that Cas needed time. Amara had accepted although she reiterated she wanted nothing from Cas just to know her beloved brother’s son. Sam felt there was definitely a story there.

< From Amara 7:45pm>  
Could you ask Castiel if I could buy a present for the pup?

Sam frowned. “What’s the matter?” Gabriel said concerned.

“It’s a text from Cas’ aunt. She wants permission to buy a gift for the pup.” Sam was at a loss of what to say. He didn’t want to badger Cas.

Gabriel understood that Sam was reluctant to talk to Cas about this so the omega decided to take things into hand himself. “Hold on a second.” Gabriel said picking up his phone and dialing someone. “Hello darling. I hope I didn’t wake you…. Good… Dean… okay? Good… well Sam and I are here and you’re auntie Amara wants to know if she can get a gift for the pup… yes… yes… I know… I think that is a good idea. Yes, love you... talk to you later.” Gabriel hung up making kissing noises. Sam looked a Gabriel like he was a sorcerer. “Don’t give me that look. Cas will hopefully be my brother-in-law soon. We’ve formed a bond. Cassie said that Amara can come to the baby shower Charlie is throwing in a little over a month.”

“You are amazing.” Sam stood up and kissed the omega before sitting back down and answering Amara. Amara answered back immediately 

 

Thank you. I am overjoyed to meet my nephew. Please give him my love.

Sam hoped that Cas and Amara’s meeting would go as well as he hoped. Cas had Bobby, Dean, Gabriel, Jo, Charlie, Garth and him as family but it would be nice if Cas had at least one blood relative to hold on to. He prayed Amara would be that.

Sam texted Cas and told him what Amara said. Sam phone rang almost immediately. “Hello Cas.” Sam said a little anxious.

“Sam you know you can always ask me anything.” Cas said right away.

“I know Cas, I just didn’t want you to feel I was badgering you. I don’t want to stress you or make you uncomfortable.” Sam said. He loved Cas.

“I know. You’re my brother Sam. Don’t hesitate ever to talk to me. I want you in Dean, mine and Ben’s life as much as possible. You’re never a burden. You hear me Sam?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. I love you too Cas.” Sam said smiling at Gabe across the table who gave him an encouraging smile back. He put his hand over the receiver and asked Gabriel, “Would it be presumptuous of me to ask to stay over tonight Gabriel?”

Gabriel smiled, “I expect it Sammich.” The omega said salaciously. Sam chuckled.

“Oh and Cas don’t wait up. If you need me call but I am going to be out all night busy.” Sam said with a thread of humor in his voice.

Cas laughed heartily, “Have fun Sam.” Cas said before hanging up.

“Well… well my alpha! Let’s get back to my place before we get busy right here.” Gabriel purred.

Sam growled, “Let’s my omega.”

They were indeed busy all night until the sun came up.


	33. The Other Piece of His Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed I added more chapters. I wasn't expecting to have so much Sabriel but I had to go where my muse wanted me to.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 33: The Other Piece of His Soul

It took Charlie almost a month but she finally found the perfect house for Cas and Dean. It was an old farm house that had been renovated to perfection on the inside. It had five bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It was situated a 7 acres of land. It had a two bedroom guest house that Cas insisted that Charlie move into. Another added bonus was that it was a short drive to Bobby’s garage which Dean planned to go back to working at as soon as he was healed up. Dean didn’t need to work since Cas had his inheritance but Dean wanted to. Dean really did enjoy working on cars and Bobby would let him work as little or as much as he needed.

Another plus about the location of their new home was that Sam was purchasing a house just down the street. Cas insisted on making the down payment on it. Sam argued but finally gave up. Arguing with a headstrong pregnant omega was practically useless. Sam was excited because he felt with the house he was ready to ask Gabriel to mate and marry him. They had been going hot and heavy the past month but they had not taken the final step yet. Sam hoped that when he asked Gabriel, he got the answer he wanted. 

Move in day at Cas and Dean’s new house was chaos. Everyone was there to help even though Cas and Charlie hired movers since Cas and Dean were neither allowed to lift anything. Cas was 6 months pregnant now and Dean was still on crutches. Cas in his own words was “huge” but to Dean, Cas was stunning. Now that all the turmoil was behind them Cas smiled and glowed with happiness and contentment.

Dean had worried that killing Naomi would negatively impact Cas’ psyche but it seemed to do the opposite. Cas seemed more at peace than he’d ever been. Dean, Ben and Cas’ new found family were everything to the omega. 

In a week they would be having a baby shower at the new house. Amara, Cas’ long lost aunt, would be coming. Dean hoped meeting her would be good for Cas but Dean was not opposed to kicking her to the curb if she caused his mate any stress. Dean had spoken to Bobby and Sam about it and they had agreed to back him up. When Dean approached Charlie about Amara, he was astonished by the red headed omega’s response. “I’ll use my hacking skills to make her wish she was never born if she hurts Cas.”

Dean was both excited and nervous about the new house and the pup. He really wished he was able bodied so he could take care of everything and Cas. Cas however proved every day to his alpha he could take care of both of them. Dean may have saved Cas from those alpha’s what seemed like a lifetime ago but Cas had saved him as well. Dean now had the life he had always wanted but had given up the possibility of having. 

Dean watched the flurry of activity as his family unpacked Cas’ and his belongings. Cas was supervising while Charlie made sure Cas didn’t overexert himself. Bobby, Sam, Jo, and Gabriel were making quick work of everything. When everything was put away Dean ordered pizza for everyone and they had the first family dinner of many in their new house.

When Cas, Charlie and Gabe were doing clean up, Sam pulled Dean into the living room to talk. “Dean, I need your advice.” Sam said keeping his eye on the kitchen door.

“Spill Sammy.” Dean encouraged.

“Instead of taking Gabe back to his apartment tonight, I intend to take him over to show him the house I bought. I haven’t told him about it because I wanted it to be a surprise. I then intend to propose. Do you think he will accept?” Sam was nervous and twitchy.

Dean smiled at his little brother. “He’ll say yes. I have no doubt based on what Cas has told me. They have become close friends. Don’t worry Sam. Just go for it.”

Sam nodded still looking nervous but a little less green, “Thanks Dean.” As Sam found Gabriel and they said their goodbyes, Dean prayed Sam would get the answer he wanted. His little brother deserved happiness and that sarcastic ass Gabriel was growing on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam where are we going?” Gabriel asked when he noticed they were heading further into the country instead of back to the city.

“I want to show you something.” Sam said cryptically.

Gabriel wasn’t sure why but Sam mysteriousness was giving him butterflies. What was Sam up to?

They pulled into a driveway in front of a modest house with purple shutters and a mailbox. Gabriel thought it was charming and he wondered who lived there. “Sam whose house is this?” Gabriel said curious.

“It is ours if you’ll agree to be my mate and marry me, Gabriel.” Sam said. He knew it wasn’t romantic but Gabriel was blunt and he thought the omega was appreciate his candor. 

“Are you serious?” Gabe said beaming.

“Yes, you like the house?” Sam asked. Gabriel hadn’t answered him on the big question yet but he could wait.

“I do. Sam are you sure you want me?” Gabriel said looking solemn. 

“Yes! Why would you think I wouldn’t?” Sam was taken aback by Gabriel’s sudden lack of confidence.

“I’m just… and you’re so damn hot and smart…” Sam stopped Gabriel right there with a gentle hand over his mouth.

“You are everything I want. You understand. Never doubt that. I want you with me every day forever. I have thought about this and you are it for me.” Sam declared.

“I’ve known since that night you saved me that you were my alpha. I will be your mate and marry you. Yes Sam!” Gabe jumped to embrace Sam. They kiss chastely but eagerly. 

“You want to go in and see the inside?” Sam asked when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Yes Sam. I don’t want to be too pushy but how soon can we get married. I’d like to mate after we marry but I’m kind of impatient.” Gabriel eyes were bright.

“Well as soon as we can throw something together. Do you want something big?”

“Nope just you and your family.” Gabriel smiled.

“What about your family?” Sam asked. Gabe never mentioned them.

“They are not in the picture. I left them behind when they disowned me for not being a proper omega. Owning a business and just being me, sealed my fall from grace in their eyes.” Gabriel looked a little far away and dejected.

“Hey, my family loves you. You’re already family in their eyes. Does that help?” Sam asked.

“It is all I want. To be with you and accepted by your family.” Gabriel brightened a little.

“Let’s go look at our house. I’ll text Castiel and Charlie and let them work their magic. Maybe if we are lucky by this time next week we’ll be married.” Sam hypothesized. 

They walked up to their new home hand in hand. Sam had found his match just like Dean. Gabriel was the other piece of his soul.


	34. The Happiness They Deserve

Chapter 34: The Happiness They Deserve

After everyone cleared out after dinner Dean's physical therapist, Bela, came over to work with him. Cas nor Dean really liked her but she was skillful at what she did. Dean would send Cas away during there sessions because he didn't like stressing Cas. The therapy could be painful at times and Bela was also a major asshole. Dean's scent would betray him to his omega every time and Cas would become distressed in turn. That is was Cas was in the guest house with Charlie right now.

Charlie was unpacking her belongings While Cas laid on the couch with his swollen feet propped up. Cas had initially attempted to assist Charlie, but he was met with instant resistance. "Oh no you don't! Your feet are swollen and you did more than I would like today." Charlie had scolded. 

"Charlie you are not a physician. Don't you suppose you are being a little overprotective?" Cas argued.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Mosley?" Charlie threatened.

Cas knew he was defeated and obeyed the red headed omega. He sat on the couch and allowed Charlie to prop his feet up. Charlie pulled a Harry Potter throw blanket from a nearby box. Cas insisted he was not cold, but Charlie laid it along the back of the couch in easy reach for him. She also gave him a bottle of water, which Cas was also ignoring for now. He had to pee enough as it was. Charlie chattered to him as she unpacked. He really enjoyed Charlie's company even if he was on couch arrest.

Cas' phone went off and the screen showed that it was Sam. Cas smiled because he anticipated it to be news of whether Gabriel had said yes to Sam's proposal. "Hello Sam." Cas said warmly.

"Hi Cas. He said yes!" Sam said with exuberance. 

"I am so glad for you. Wait, I'm putting you on speaker phone. I am in the guest house with Charlie since Dean is doing his physical therapy." Cas said while shifting the phone to speaker.

"Congratulations!" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Thanks Char. I'm glad you are both there. I need to speak to you both about something." Sam said sounding nervous.

"Spill." Charlie encouraged.

"Gabriel wants to marry before we mate." Sam responds.

"Gabriel never struck me as the traditional type but I understand it." Charlie said as she sat on the floor by the couch.

"He also wishes for us to wed as soon as possible. He doesn't want anything large just you two, Dean, Bobby, Jo, Ash and Garth," Sam informed them.

"What about his family?" Cas inquired.

"They do not speak due to him being an nontraditional omega. They particularly objected to him starting his own business.." Sam explained, sounding aggrieved about Gabriel's situation.

"We are his family." Cas declared.

"Yes we are." Charlie added.

"So I come to you asking if you can help me make this happen as soon as possible for him." Sam asked.

"We can and I have a proposition for you. Dean and I were never able to get married due to the threats on my life. What do you say to a double ceremony?" Cas asked.

Sam was quiet for the moment. "I like the idea. I'll need to run it by Gabriel though." Sam sounded excited.

"You do that and I will run it by Dean when that horrible Bela leaves." Cas said with evident disgust for the women in his voice.

"I'll call you in the morning and we'll compare notes." Sam proposed.

"Sounds good." Cas said grinning at his partner in crime, Charlie.

 

Charlie and Cas did not wait to hear back or talk to Dean. They started looking for a venue as well as into what they needed to do legally to get marriage licenses. Charlie was excited as she looked a place to get suits and dresses quickly. They already had quite a lot accomplished by the time Bela had left. Cas knew Bela was gone when he got a text from Dean.

  From Dean 7:16pm 

The wicked bitch is gone.

 To Dean 7:18pm 

:) On my way, My Love.

 

Cas waddled his way the short distance back to the main house. He was pretty sure alpha would be on board with the double wedding if he knew it would make Sam happy. 

When Cas walked in he found Dean sitting at the kitchen table with his crutches leaned up against the edge of the table. "How did it go with Bela?" Cas asked with a knowing smile.

"That is the meanest beta I have ever met. I think she gets satisfaction out of making me suffer. I'm calling tomorrow and having them send someone else. Anyone else will do at this point. I don't like how she treats you either." Dean motioned Cas over with a finger. Cas came to stand in front of Dean. "Dean laid a kiss on Cas' belly and then used the table to help him stand. He cupped Cas' cheek with his free hand and then laid a sweet tender kiss on his omega's lips. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked with concern.

"I'm good. Charlie made me prop my feet up and do nothing." Cas said sounding frustrated.

"Good. You look tired. You ready to go to bed?" Dean said while rubbing Cas' swollen stomach.

"Not yet. I need to talk to you about something." Cas said motioning for Dean to sit back down as he took the chair next to his alpha. "Sam called and told me Gabriel accepted his proposal. Gabe wants to marry before they mate but he wants them to marry as soon as possible. I was thinking since we never got around to a wedding we could do a double ceremony with them. Charlie and I think we could pull it off before the baby shower at the end of next week. Gabriel doesn't want anything big and neither do I. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful. How can I help?" Dean smiled and squeezed Cas' hand.

"Meet me at the end of the isle My Love. That is all I need." Cas answered.

"I can do that." Dean said pulling Cas in for a much more heated kiss.

~~~~~~~

Sam called Gabriel and told him about Cas' proposal of a double ceremony. Gabriel loved the idea. Gabriel texted Cas and Charlie and made plans to come over the next day and help with the planning. Everyone was so excited. They were finally getting to enjoy the happiness they all deserved.


	35. Wedding Preparations – Part One

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 35: Wedding Preparations – Part One

Right after breakfast, Cas retreated to the guest house to meet up with Charlie and Gabriel to plan their double wedding. Dean used this time to call the agency that Bela worked for to request someone different.

“Thank you for calling Angelus Home Health Care. My name is Billie how can I help you?” A smooth authoritative female voice answered.

“Yes my name is Dean Winchester and I am a patient. I am calling to request a different physical therapist.” Dean tries to keep his voice calm and neutral.

“Let me look up your file.” There was a pause and frantic typing on the other end of the line. “I see your current PT is Bela Talbot. May I ask what your complaint is with her?” From Billie’s voice Dean could tell she had received complaints on Ms. Talbot before.

“She is a good physical therapist but her professionalism needs a lot of work. She was constantly flirting with me in front of my mate and would not stop when I make it clear it was unwanted. She ignored any questions or concerns my mate asked. When my mate was not around she would talk in a veiled negative manner about my mate. My mate, you see, is carrying our pup and her behavior is causing him stress and I can’t stand for it. The last couple of times she was here, I have sent Cas to stay with a friend but I can’t do that anymore. I don’t like being away from him.” Dean was basically at the end of his rope. Dean felt horrible when he had to send Cas away. If Dean had it his way they’d never be apart.

“I am sorry to say you are not the first to make such a complaint against Ms. Talbot. She has been on disciplinary probation and this will be her final strike. I am so sorry for the distress she has caused you. I have an excellent replacement for her though. She is an omega named Tessa and she is the picture of professionalism and is very skillful. She just became available because her last client is back on their feet and no longer needs PT. She is happily mated and she is very supportive and understanding with her patience’s spouses. I think she would be an excellent fit.” Billie finished.

“Sounds like it. Thank you for your truthfulness and I will be happy to work with Tessa.” Dean said feeling relief flood over him. Bela had been stressing him out too.

“Again, I am sorry Mr. Winchester. We were hoping Bela would take her second chance and make good with it but alas you can’t help everyone.” Billie sounded tired and sad.

“I agree Billie. You have put my mind at ease and it was a pleasure speaking with you.” Dean meant it.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester and good luck with your recovery.” Billie said sincerely.

“Thank you.” Dean smiled as he hung up. That was one thing less for him to worry over and he was grateful. Now Dean turned his mind to the wedding. Dean needed to come up with something extra special for Cas. His mate was giving him so much that Dean needed something special to show his omega just how exceptional and important he was. He was going to have to enlist Bobby and Sam to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas, Charlie and Gabriel were making fast work of the wedding preparations. Gabriel used his sass and humor to bring levity when Cas started to stress out. Cas started to feel a real familial bond with Gabriel forming. Castiel had never thought he could have such a magnificent life. 

Charlie was searching away on her computer looking for a place they could get suits in a hurry. She was specifically looking for maternity suits ready-made for Cas. Gabriel was flipping through a florist’s magazine trying to come up with something simple but pretty to decorate with. They had decided against renting a venue. Gabriel and Cas decided an outdoor wedding on the beautiful back lawn of Dean and Cas’ new house would be perfect. Cas was trying to come up with a song list for the reception that would merge all their tastes. Castiel was content as he rubbed his swollen belly and wrote down song possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam was pacing the hotel room he was still staying in until him and Gabriel could move into their new house. Gabriel had said that all Sam need do was show up for the wedding but that made the alpha nervous. Sam didn’t like not being in the know. Dean had called a little bit ago asking for help for a wedding surprise for Cas. That got Sam really anxious. He wanted to do something for Gabriel but he was coming up blank on what. Maybe Dean could help with ideas.

Sam was waiting for Bobby to pick him up so they could go together and pick up Dean. Sam had already ordered a custom wedding band for Gabriel a couple of weeks ago. At the time he knew there was a chance Gabriel would say no to his proposal but Sam wanted to have something perfect for his omega if he accepted. They would be picking it up while they were out. Dean already had Cas’ wedding band. His brother had purchased it months ago. 

Sam still couldn’t believe how changed and happy his brother was. Sam had feared his brother would never get over what happened with Aaron but Castiel had brought Dean out of darkness. Sam would forever be indebted to his new omega brother. It was in thinking about this Sam decided he needed to do something special for Cas also. The omega had done so much for him as well. The hotel room and his house’s down payment had all been paid by Cas even if Sam had argued. He needed something to show Cas how much he appreciated it. 

It was when that thought hit him that Bobby knocked on his door. Sam grabbed his jacket and sighed at the thought of all that needed to accomplished. They most certainly were not going to be alphas that showed up empty handed at their wedding. They were going to do something special or die trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel enjoyed Cas’ and Charlie’s company immensely. He was not accustomed to the support and kindness they gave him so freely. He tried to keep up his sass and bravado but the omega soon found himself melting into a puddle of contentedness on Charlie’s couch. He knew he had hit the jackpot with his future mate but he had no idea that he would get a warm and supportive family to boot. His own family didn’t approve of him which is why he had ran away from home at 18. The rejection still stung but sitting here with two other strong nontraditional omegas that considered him family helped a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobby was on his way to pick up Sam and Dean to do some wedding shopping for their intendeds. The old alpha couldn’t help but tear up thinking about the upcoming wedding. Cas had asked Bobby to walk him down the aisle. It had taken every ounce of his being not to tear up when Cas had asked him. Cas was a good man and everything Bobby would want in a son whether it be an omega or no. Cas’ kind heart didn’t deserve the treatment him got from his blood family. Well Bobby was going to do his best to make that up in any way he could to his adoptive son. “Family don’t end with blood.” Bobby muttered to himself.


	36. Wedding Preparations – Part Two

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

 

Chapter 36: Wedding Preparations – Part Two

< To Cas - From Dean 8:26am >  
Called and had them replace Bela. Tessa is my new PT. She’ll be over tomorrow. Headed out on errands with Sam and Bobby. Love you Sweetheart.  
*******  
< To Dean - From Cas 8:31am >  
Okay. Charlie is sending you info so you can get your suits while you’re out. Love you too My Love.  
*******

 

Dean smiles stupidly and then looks up to find Bobby and Sam smirking at him. “What?”

“You’re adorable when you’re talking to Cas” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Let’s go you two idgits. We have a lot to do.” Bobby said gruffly. 

“Yeah. They want us to get our suits while we are out. Charlie is sending me the info since they have already made arrangements.” Dean said while trying to use his crutches to get off the couch. Sam nor Bobby tried to help him because they knew they would be swatted away.

They went to pick up the suits first. The store manager would only let the alphas have theirs and refused to let them peak at the omega’s. Charlie had already called ahead to not only pick the suits but give specific instructions on what suits the alphas could pick up and see. Charlie knew them all too well. The omegas were determined to keep as much a surprise as possible. Sam and Dean understood that but it didn’t make them any less curious.

Next they decided to hit up the jewelry store to see if they could find something nice for their omegas. Dean and Sam settled on silver bracelets. Dean had “Cas & Dean” inscribed on Cas’ along with the date of their mating, their wedding date and room left over to inscribe the date of their pup’s birth. Sam had “Sam & Gabe” along with the wedding/mating date with plenty of room left for milestones in the future on Gabriel’s. Bobby bought pocket watches for both Gabriel and Cas with inscriptions that said “To my son of my heart.” Sam got a tie pin for Cas that was an angel with its wings outstretched and had “brother” inscribed on its robes.

They were all slightly nervous about their gifts. They had put thought into them so they hoped that would make the difference. They stopped at a florist to order arrangements to pick up the morning of the wedding for their omegas. Dean asked for white carnations for pure love, Ivy for fidelity, red chrysanthemum for love and stephanotis for happiness in marriage. Sam ordered an edible arrangement of Gabriel’s favorite sweet treats of course. Dean rolled his eyes.

By the time Dean got home his leg was throbbing and he was exhausted. He tottered into the bedroom to find his omega stretched out on the bed wearing only his boxers. “Sweetheart.” Dean said as he advanced across the room to sit at the side of the bed. Cas looked tired but he was awake.

“Dean how did your errands go?” Cas said tiredly.

“We got a lot done. You may have surprises in store for us but me and Sam spent the better part of the day arranging for surprises for you and Gabe. How are you feeling? How is our pup?” Dean said placing his hand on Cas’ exposed swollen stomach. Dean longed to feel his pup move. Cas had felt a few flutters but nothing significant enough for Dean to feel. 

Cas placed his hand over Dean’s, “We are well, just tired.”

Dean smiled and stroked over Cas’ belly. “You are so beautiful like this. God you’re amazing.” Dean placed a kiss on the omega’s stomach. Dean then started stripping off his clothes so he could lay down with his mate. Dean bent down and stole what he had intended to be a quick chaste kiss but soon turned into something much more heated.

“Dean.” Cas whined when Dean pulled away.

“I thought you were tired.” Dean said smirking.

“Dean please!” Cas whimpered.

“Alright sweetheart I got you.” Dean comforted. Cas had been really horny lately. The pregnancy had Cas’ hormones running wild. Dean knew Cas had been holding himself back because of Dean’s injuries but Dean could smell and see the need in his mate. If he were being honest he needed Cas as much as the omega needed him. Dean kissed and nipped over Cas’ mating bite. The omega writhed and moaned. They were both hard and wanting in no time. 

Dean stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed on the bed on his back. Cas lost his boxers and straddled Dean. Cas riding him was both necessary and extremely erotic. In this position Dean didn’t have to worry about his injuries or putting weight on his pregnant mate. What Dean found he liked the most about this position was he could watch Cas ride him with his belly swollen with pup. Dean had to concentrate or he would come to quickly watching Cas come apart riding him. 

They were so worked up tonight that it went quickly and they were soon locked together laying on their sides watching one another. “I love you.” They both said before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel and Charlie were still working on a few of the wedding details. Castiel had gone back to the main house to get some rest. Gabriel worried about his new pregnant friend doing too much just about as much as Charlie did. They were happy when Cas volunteered to call it a day on his own. Gabriel had grown so close to his new family. He had never felt so accepted or loved ever.

Charlie was doing a last check on the order for the custom wedding bands they had placed for their alphas. Gabriel was sending a final plan to the company that was going to come in and do the decorating. He was proud of what they had accomplished in such a short space of time. 

Once Gabe was finished with his task his mind settled on uncomfortable thoughts. He didn’t have anyone to walk him down the aisle. Gabriel had not spoken to any of his family since he had left home which included his father, Carver Edlund. Gabriel had never felt like an Edlund and he was glad he was leaving that name behind. Having the name Winchester would mend just one more wound the omega had.

He hadn’t realized Charlie had been watching him. “Gabe what’s eating you?”

“It’s just I have no one to walk me down the aisle.” Gabriel knew there was no use trying to hide it because Charlie would get it out of him one way or another.

“I’m sure Bobby and Cas wouldn’t mind if you joined the.” Charlie reasoned.

“No. I won’t intrude on that. Cas deserves to have Bobby to himself.” Gabriel meant it. He would love for Bobby to give him away to Sam but he wouldn’t steal him for Cas in any capacity.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. “I know it is traditional for an omega to be presented by an alpha or a beta but I would love to walk you down the aisle if you don’t mind me being a omega.” Charlie looked nervously at Gabriel.

“I would love that Charlie more than I can say. You rock Red!” Gabriel added with enthusiasm and fanfare. Gabriel had never been more thankful in his life. Charlie beamed at Gabriel as they continued working on the wedding details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn’t believe she had been fired. She knew it was that simpering pregnant omega’s fault. She knew Dean was into her and was just putting on an act in from of his mate. She had a plan though. When Billie had fired her she had seen the invitation to the wedding on her desk. Now all she had to do was find a killer dress and Dean would be putty in her hands.


	37. The Day and Night Before the Big Day

Chapter 37: The Day and Night Before the Big Day

Dean woke up the day before the wedding to Cas nibbling at his ear. Dean smiled before he ever opened his eyes. "Were you impatience for me to wake up Sweetheart?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I want to have your knot once before I kick you out of the house." Cas was giggling. Cas had been in such high spirits the past couple of days. Dean found it intoxicating. Cas' words however reminded him that he would have to be separated from his mate for 24 hours leading up to the wedding. 

Gabriel, Charlie and Cas were banishing him to stay with Sam at his new house. They gave two reason. The first was they wanted to set up for the wedding and have it be a surprise for their alphas. Dean reasoned they also didn't want the alphas under foot. Second reason given was they wanted to uphold the tradition of the alpha not seeing the omega the night before the wedding. It was a superstition but they all agreed they didn't want to jinx anything given the trials they had already had. Dean couldn't bitch too much because Gabriel was staying with Cas. One, Cas would be looked after and two, Sam would be going through the same separation. Gabe and Sam were not mated yet but they were already inseparable most of the time.

Dean was going to help Sam set up a few things for Sam and Gabe's honeymoon. They had both offered to take the omegas somewhere but they both said they preferred to spend it at home. Cas because he was so heavily pregnant and Gabriel said as long as he was with Sam it didn't matter where they were.

Dean realized he had been lost in thought when Cas suddenly straddled him. "What are you thinking about?" Cas seemed concerned.

"I was just thinking about how I am going to have to try to sleep without you tonight. I am not sure I will." Dean was serious. Without Cas safe in bed with him and surrounded by his mate's scent, Dean was probably going to be a nervous wreck.

"It won't be easy for me either but it will make our honeymoon all the more exciting." Cas said as he rubbed his ass against Dean's hard cock. Both their breathes hitched. Soon they were engrossed in each others bodies and the night of separation forgotten for now.

Two hours later Dean had his suitcase and his suit for the wedding in the back of the Impala and was driving the short 2 miles to Sam's house. Sam greeted him in the driveway. Bobby pulled in behind him minutes later with a moving truck. They spent the rest of the day moving in all of Sam's new furniture and setting it up. Dean mostly supervised and did small things since he was still on crutches. That evening, they went grocery shopping for everything that Sam and Gabriel would need for a week. Dean knew they wouldn't be leaving the house for at least that long.

That night as Dean laid on the bed in Sam's guest room exhausted from the days activities, he still had trouble willing himself to sleep. He kept subconsciously reaching beside himself for his mate only to find an empty space. There would have been a time in his life being this whipped would have upset him. Now though he just wanted his mate. He wondered what Cas was doing right now. He hoped the omega was resting.

~~~~~~~

Gabriel, Charlie and Cas had accomplished a lot the day before the wedding. The rest would be easily accomplished by them and the staff they had hired. The decorations and tent were mostly finished. Tomorrow would mostly consist of flower and food set up which the staff would mostly take care of. There would be about 70 people attending, It was more than they had originally planned for but most of the additions were people they had met during there recent trauma and Gabriel's staff from the cafe. At first Gabe had been reluctant to invite his staff. Even though Gabe was a fiesty one, he had a small shy streak. Charlie and Cas had finally convinced Gabe to close the cafe for the day and invite his staff and any favorite customers he wanted. 

Cas was laying in bed missing Dean as much as Dean was missing him. He rubbed his pregnant belly and tried to will himself to sleep. He ended up pulling Dean's pillow into his face and inhaling his alpha's scent. Cas finally fell into a slightly uneven sleep as the clock struck 1 am.

Gabriel was still awake pacing the living room while Charlie tried to calm Gabe down. The omega insisted on going over everything one more time. Charlie finally convinced Gabriel all was as it should be. Gabe finally went to bed at 2 am still worrying he'd let Sam or Cas down somehow. Charlie passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bela looked in the mirror as she modeled the red and black dress she had picked out to crash the wedding. It was very short and very revealing in all the right places. She smiled at her reflection in satisfaction. Dean was going to love her in this. If she had her way, Cas would be spending his wedding night alone.


	38. A Destiel & Sabriel Wedding

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/received_241070673232823_zpsfzpmbbyn.png.html)

 

Chapter 38: 

Cas woke up to Gabriel snoring next to him. Gabriel had been so worked up the night before that he had finally came to Cas and asked if he could sleep with him. Cas had smiled and held back the cover and let the omega crawl in. Cas had insured Gabe that there was nothing to stress over. The last thing Cas remembered was holding Gabriel's hand before falling to sleep. 

Cas was trying to discern what had woken him up. Then he heard a loud noise and realized people were already outside setting up for the wedding. Cas rolled over with effort because of his pregnant belly to look at the clock by the bed. Cas bolted up when he realized that it was almost 10am. His bedroom door opened a moment later and Charlie came strolling in. "Charlie why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You and Gabe looked like you needed it. Anyways I have everything under control. We are actually ahead of schedule right now. Bobby will be here in a couple of hours to help you get ready. I'm going to help Gabe get ready and Jo is going to take over for me supervising the set up. So all you two need to do is shower and come downstairs. I have had a brunch delivered." Charlie said with authority and leaving very little room for argument.

"Charlie you are amazing." Cas said smiling at Charlie. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"I know." she said rounding the bed toward the still sleeping Gabriel. She lightly shock him. "wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Shit!" Gabriel said bolting upright as Charlie jumped back to get out of striking range. Gabriel looked around the room wild eyed and confused. "What, where , when?" Gabe babbled. Soon realization dawned on the omega's face. "What time is it?" The answer to that led to Gabe freaking out yet again. Soon though they had Gabriel calmed and showering. 

Cas smiled to himself while she showered. Today he would legally became a Winchester. He also got to share this with Sam and Gabriel which he really loved. He wasn't going to be the complete center of attention which was nice too. He dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to find Gabriel already devouring his brunch. Anxiety wasn't wasn't affecting Gabe's appetite. Cas wasn't real hungry but he made himself eat anyways. He needed his strength for the day and for his pup. 

~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up feeling disoriented and aggravated. There was no Cas next to him which contributed to both of those emotions. He forced himself out of bed with some grumbling and into the shower. After dressing and downing two cups of coffee, Dean felt a little more human. Sam sat across from him looking Dean looking just about as disgruntled as he felt. "Rough night Sammy?"

"Yeah. I am so used to having Gabe beside me. All I did was toss and turn." Sam admitted.

"Just imagine if you were mated. Last night was the pits. I never want to spend a night away from Cas again." Dean said pouring his third cup of coffee.

 

Dean was now able to walk around without his crutches. He did have a pronounced limp and had to use a cane but Tessa was a good physical therapist. She was confident that Dean would eventually lose his limp. Tessa was a godsend. She treated Cas with great respect and was already well on her way to striking up a strong friendship with Cas. Dean was so thankful that Dean invited both Billie and Tessa to the wedding,

Dean was still having issues getting going. He needed to get the lead out because Garth and Ash would be there soon. Wouldn't be long and he would be seeing Cas again. That thought was enough to get Dean motivated.

~~~~~~~

Cas had managed to get his maternity dress pants and dress shirt on when Charlie knock on the bedroom door and brought Bobby in. "Son, how are you feeling?" was the first words out of Bobby's mouth.

"Dad I'm good. I just miss Dean." Cas said forcing a slight smile.

"It is so good to hear you call me dad. Just a little over an hour and I'll be taking you down the aisle to him. Hey Charlie could you bring in Gabriel. I need to talk to them together." Bobby said as Charlie moved to leave them alone.

"Be right back." Charlie said. Cas heard Jo outside yelling on the florists to get the move on. Jo was a task master. Cas giggle and thought to himself poor florist.

When Gabriel came in he was much like Cas in dress. "Hiyah Bobby." Gabriel said cheerfully. 

Bobby hugged them both and then brought out he boxes holding the pocket watches he'd had inscribed for them. Gabriel and Cas were near in tears. Bobby helped them finished getting ready. When Bobby was fixing Cas' tie he said, "Sam asked me to give this to you with his love." Bobby brought the angel tie pin out and affixed it to Cas' tie. Cas was overwhelmed and spent the next few minutes hugging his dad and thanking whatever powers at be for his new family.

Cas heard the Impala pull up and and went toward the window to sneak a peak at Dean. He was soon pulled back by both Charlie and Bobby. "No you don't. That wouldn't be fair son." Bobby chided. Cas pouted but he knew Bobby was right.

Before Cas knew it he was hand and hand with Bobby and Gabriel was beside him hand and hand with Charlie. It was time to walk down the aisle and Cas had a menagerie of butterflies in his stomach. When Cas snuck a peak at Gabriel he looked much the same. Cas said a quick prayer that neither of them would either trip over their feet or their words.

The moment he saw Dean in his suit, Cas was captivated. Dean looked like a dream. Then his alpha smiled at him and Cas felt elated. This was happening. In a few short minutes Cas would be Castiel James Winchester. The ceremony became a blur. Cas was sure he said what he was supposed to but the only thing he could really recall was Dean vows to him. "I vow to you my Sweetheart to love you until the end of time. I will honor and respect you every day of our lives. I will never ask you to change or obey me because then you would not be the man I love. I only ask you to be patient with my stubborn ass as I will be with you." Dean had a mischievous but kind smile on his face.

Cas chuckled. "I vow to you Dean Winchester to put up with your stubborn ass as you say. I love you in a way that there are no words for. I take your name this day with pride. I will remain by your side in sickness and in health until my final day. Then I will meet you in the afterlife and love you then until the end of time itself." Cas then remembered the kiss and then along with Sam and Gabe being declared married by the officiate.

Next the two couples were placed in a room to have a few moments alone until the reception started. It was then that Dean and Sam gave the omega's their bracelets and their flowers. The omegas also had surprises for their alphas as well. They had engraved key chains made for their alphas with their combined initials and the wedding date since their alphas were not big on wearing jewelry. There were lots of passionate kissing and whispered words of endearments between the two couples before Charlie retrieved them. 

As they walked into the tent set up for the reception Garth announced, "Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention as I present you with Mr. and Mr. Dean Winchester and Mr. and Mr. Sam Winchester." Applause rang out as the two couples took to the dance floor for their first dance. 

Dean and Cas were dancing slowly together since Dean had foregone his cane. He had one arm wrapped around Cas and the other holding Cas hand. All of a sudden Cas made a startled noise. "Babe are you alright?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer. He just took Dean's hand and placed it on his belly. Then Dean felt it. He felt his son kick inside his mate for the first time. "Oh Sweetheart." Dean kept his hand on Cas' belly and pulled his omega close as a tear slid down the alpha's cheek. Cas was in tears too.

Dean went and sat down to rest his leg while Gabe and Cas danced with Bobby and Charlie. He was deep in thought thinking about feeling his pup kick for the first time when his vision was filled with red and black. He looked up to see who was standing so close in front of him. "Bela, why the hell are you here?" Dean said with venom.

"Oh stud I am here to give you the good time tonight that I know that simple little omega of yours can't." Bela said almost as a purr.

"Bela I want you to leave now. You are not welcome." Dean spat.

"Oh you don't mean that. It's just you and me love. You can be honest. I know you want me." Bela said trying to press her body into Dean's. Dean shoved her away. It was this that got Cas' attention. 

"That Bitch!" Cas cursed and proceeded over to the commotion closely followed by Bobby, Gabe, Charlie and Sam. It was on now!


	39. A Conniving Bitch

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_27_2018_cd8dd0f8-258e-4300-bde9-b22de0f872651_zpswsjdiwst.jpg.html)

Chapter 39: A Conniving Bitch

Cas was across the room so quickly his entourage had to practically jog to keep up. Bela was still trying to press her body against Dean’s and was trying to kiss him as well. Dean was holding her back with his hands on her shoulders. It was pretty apparent that Bela was also intoxicated as she staggered about.

Cas was absolutely livid. Cas didn’t have any doubts of Dean’s fidelity to him but the look of utter disgust on his face when confronted with this drunk beta gave Cas the confidence to take action. Cas grabbed Bela by the hair and jerked her away from Dean. Bela swung around and tried to punch Castiel. The omega dodged the punch easily. Bela’s reaction times were shit due to being drunk. 

Charlie was at Cas’ side and she punched Bela hard in the nose. Bela barely had time to cradle her nose before Gabriel was kicking the beta’s leg out from underneath her. Dean grabbed Bela’s hand and jerked them behind her back which affectively restrained the flailing, plastered beta. Dean positioned Bela where she had no choice but the face Cas.

“Ms. Talbot, you were not invited. You are trespassing and your presence is highly unwanted. What do you have to say for yourself?” Cas tended to become highly formal when he was angry.

“I can go where I want you stupid bitch!” Bela shrieked at Cas. Dean twisted Bela’s arms more painfully behind the beta’s back.

“Say one more thing like that to my husband and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” Dean growled and continued to painfully twist Bela’s wrists.

“Now Ms. Talbot let me inform you of your present predicament. You have attacked me, a pregnant omega, in front of my pack. Are you aware of the Omega Protection Edict? It gives my pack the right to do what they think is necessary which includes using deadly force.” Cas blue eyes were as cold as steal.

“Like they would do such a thing for you.” Bela said with disdain and disbelief.

“Dad” Cas said glancing over his shoulder at Bobby. “Please show Bela what you have under your suit jacket.” Bobby lifted it to reveal a gun in a shoulder holster. “Jo, Garth, Sam, Charlie, Gabriel, and Ash if you would please?” They all revealed to Bela that they were all armed. Some with knives but most with guns. Cas then lifted his own jacket to show he had a small revolver in a shoulder holster as well. “I think Ms. Talbot you picked the wrong wedding to crash.” Cas said with dryness.

Bela noticeably startled when cold metal was pushed in the back of her head. Dean had drawn his own weapon and now had a murderous expression on his face. “Cas merely has to say the word and I will blow your brains out right here in front of all these people and I will laugh while I do it. Cas is my everything. Do you hear me Bela?” Dean said with great wrath.

“Yes.” Bela said and it was apparent realization was dawning.

“Now that your situation has become clear let me make it clearer. If I ever see you again I will kill you myself.” Cas declared. Bela made a sound that indicated that she didn’t believe the omega. Cas moved closer and stood over Bela who was still being restrained by Dean. “Did you not hear what I did to my own mother? My mother threatened Dean and our pup so I unloaded an entire clip in her chest. So just go ahead and try me you conniving Bitch and I’ll do you worse.”

Bela looked up at Cas at that. Her eyes were big and she was starting to shake. “My omega is fierce and he means every word.” Dean hissed at Bela.

Bobby grunted, “Cas, son, how would you like to proceed?”

“Bobby you’re still active in the FBI correct?” Cas asked and he smiled when the recognition crossed Bela’s face.

“Yes and so is Garth and Jo.” Bobby answered with a smile.

“Bela has committed a felony offense.” Sam declared, “Which could land her in prison for up to ten years if she doesn’t get herself shot first.” Sam said fingering his gun.

“Bobby, Jo, and Garth, I leave it up to you on how you would like to proceed. I think Ms. Talbot has taken up quite enough of our time.” Cas said.

Garth pulled a set of handcuffs from his person and took Bela from Dean. Dean, once Bela was restrained by Garth, put his gun away. “Don’t give me a reason to shoot you.” Garth said almost challenging her to do just that.

“If she does I want dibs, Garth.” Jo said with her eyes staring daggers into Bela.

“If you so much as twitch in the wrong way there won’t be a need for a trial. Do I make myself clear? You threatened my son, who is carrying my grandson. Even if it wasn’t a lawful kill I fill you full of lead. You’re nothing more than a highfalutin two bit whore that needs to learn her place.” Bobby threatened. They escorted the beta away as the entire wedding party gawked. 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him passionately. “Damn you're hot when you’re angry.” Dean said with lust in his tone and in his eyes. Cas laughed and melted into his alphas arms. Now that they adrenaline was wearing off Cas felt a little weak. Dean and Cas sat down on a bench together and watched the party.

Gabriel and Sam were kissing not too far away. Apparently Gabriel’s show of force on Bela had highly impressed Sam. Charlie brought Cas some sparkling grape juice and Dean a beer. Billie and Tessa came to check on them and apologize for Bela. Dean and Cas told them they had no need to apologize for that women’s behavior. Before they departed Tessa gave Cas a hug and said she would see them in a few days at the baby shower.

Sam danced with Cas and Gabriel danced with Dean before they switched back for one last dance as couples. Even with Bela’s interruptions it had been a good party. Soon the couples became anxious to start their honeymoons. They both said their goodbyes. Dean and Cas went to the main house while Sam and Gabriel drove away to their new home. Charlie and Ash supervised the closing and clean up.

As Cas approached the back door, Dean swept Cas up bridle style and carried him over the threshold. Cas would never admit to the giggle that escaped him. Cas knew the night was just beginning for him and Dean.


	40. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter a reader commented that they felt this story had ran its course and was no longer engaging. I would like to ask if more of you felt that way. If the majority does then this fic will only have two more chapters however if most you want more their will be 5 to six more chapters. While you consider this question here is a short chapter of light fluffy smut. Enjoy.

Chapter 40: Forever and Always

Sam held Gabriel’s hand as they drove to their new home. They traveled in silence as each pondered the day’s events. Sam was proud of his husband for the part he played in taking Bela down. If Sam were honest he found Gabriel’s display unbelievably hot. Upon pulling in the driveway, Sam looked over at his husband and they both smiled nervously at each other. 

Sam got out and went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Gabriel. He scooped Gabriel up abruptly when the omega’s feet hit the ground. They both laughed. Sam carried Gabriel over the threshold and then set him down. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel and then the omega pushed Sam away and took off running up the stairs toward their bedroom. Sam took a deep breath and then gave chase.

Sam caught up to Gabriel just inside their room. There was no talking, just actions. Sam had Gabriel stripped out of his suit in no time. Sam walked the naked omega over to the bed and sat him down. Sam then slowly undressed for his husband. Gabriel tried to touch but Sam slapped the omega’s hand away. Sam made the striptease slow and deliberately over exaggerated. Gabriel was a whining mess when Sam was finally completely naked. Sam pushed Gabriel down on his back on the bed and crawled over him. 

“Well big boy, you have me naked, now so what are you going to do with me?” Gabriel said arching his eyebrows.

“Oh I have so many ideas. Good thing we have two whole days uninterrupted for me to try them all.” Sam said smiling down at his husband.

“As long as I have my mating bite by then, I’ll be happy.” Gabriel purred.

“Oh that is the first thing on my to do list.” Sammy growled.

Sam made love to Gabriel all the while looking into the omega’s whiskey brown eyes. They knotted for the first time ever. Sam had never knotted anyone nor had Gabriel ever been knotted before. It was an experience they has decided to save for their wedding night and mating. Sam wasted no time seeking out the right spot and biting Gabriel. The omega cried out and arched up pushing Sam deeper into his channel. The sensation caused the alpha to pulse more of his seed into the omega. Gabriel placed his claiming bite on Sam just before they both collapsed in exhaustion. The last thing Gabriel thought before succumbing to sleep was, “The wait was worth it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Cas and Dean did on their honeymoon was take a long sensual shower together. They let the hot water wash away the stress of what they’d just experienced. Cas held on to Dean for dear life. “Sweetheart you were amazing this afternoon. I love when you go all scary warrior of Godlike. Makes me want to knot you right here.” Dean growled.

“Why don’t you my alpha?” Cas teased.

“I want to wait until I have you laid out on the bed. I want to explore every inch of you before I sink into to your wet heat. I plan on staying knotted inside of you for the next two days. You up for that Babe?” Dean asked.

“Sounds like heaven my love. Let’s get dried off so we can begin.” Cas insisted as he was already getting out of the shower. He stopped abruptly and reached back to grab Dean’s hand. Cas placed it on the center of his belly where Dean was rewarded with a swift kick from his pup. 

Dean fell to his knees and kissed Cas’ belly. “That will never cease to amaze me. That is our son in there. He seems strong.”

“He is just like his alpha father.” Cas purred.

“More like his omega dad. “ Dean insisted.

Cas pulled Dean back up into the standing position and kissed Dean. “Take me to bed alpha.” You didn’t have to tell Dean twice. They made love slow and reverently. Dean was gentle and sweet to his pregnant omega. Cas almost reminded Dean at one point that he wasn’t made of glass but then he looked into his alpha’s green eyes. He saw love and devotion their and realized Dean didn’t think he would break. The alpha was treasuring every slow thrust and every gentle kiss. It was so beautiful to watch all those tender emotions in his alpha’s eyes. When they were finally tied together Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Dean my love, we are one forever and always.”

Hot tears ran down Dean’s face at Cas’ loving words, “Forever and always.” Dean vowed.


	41. Breakfast with Auntie Amara

Chapter 41: Breakfast with Auntie Amara

After two days Cas wasn’t ready to return to a reality that included anything other than Dean but his baby shower was today. It had been planned before the wedding. It wasn’t the baby shower that was causing Cas anxiety but the fact that today he would meet his aunt Amara for the first time. After all the pain blood family had caused Cas it was hard to let another one into his life. Amara was his omega father’s sister and no relation to Naomi but still Cas couldn’t shake the unease he felt about it.

Charlie needed Cas out of the house for the morning so they could set up. They wanted Cas to be surprised. Charlie had arranged for Amara to arrive early that morning and Cas would meet her in the guest house aka Charlie’s Pad. They would have a few hours to get to know each other before the shower. Cas just wanted to lay in bed with Dean and ignore the world though. 

“Sweetheart, you need to get showered. Charlie is going to be here soon. She has ordered breakfast delivered for you and Amara.” Dean said walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Cas felt arousal rising in his stomach. Even though Dean and Cas had spent the last two days only stopping to eat and sleep, having sex, Cas’ lust for his mate had not been completely sated. He didn’t know if it was because of the pregnancy hormones or the simple fact that he found Dean irresistible. 

“Dean I want you.” Cas whimpered. 

“Babe, I know. I want you too but we have to return to reality. Tonight you can have me however you want me but right now we have to adult.” Dean finished with a chuckle.

The pup took that moment to give a sharp kick. Cas startled for a moment then took Dean’s hand and guided it to the spot. “I think Ben doesn’t agree. I believe our pup doesn’t like adulting.” Cas teased. Dean grinned and shook his head. Dean however didn’t remove his hand from Cas’ belly. Every movement of their pup was like magic to the alpha. Dean finally pulled himself away to get dressed. Charlie had already informed him that she had work for him to do.

Cas grumbled and then rolled out of bed. He showered and then dressed in sweat pants and a comfy t-shirt. He wasn’t in the mood to dress up. His rich aunt would just have to receive him the way he was. Cas realized his anxiety had morphed into irritation. Cas took a deep breath and tried quiet his mind. 

Cas kissed Dean goodbye in the kitchen and then walked out the back door. Charlie was walking out of her door as Cas crossed the lawn. “Morning Cas. You look well.” Charlie said with a smile.

Cas laughed, “You mean I look huge.”

Charlie just shook her head at Cas’ sass. “Amara is inside waiting. Hey she actually kind of nice.” Charlie said trying to settle Cas. She could tell he was apprehensive. 

“Okay. Here goes nothing.” Cas said after hugging Charlie goodbye. Charlie continued to the main house to do whatever secret goings on they had planned for the baby shower. Cas took another deep breath and opened the door to Charlie’s house.

Inside Cas found a women dressed in a black dress with perfectly styled hair sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She looked up at Cas and a warm smile took over the women’s face. “Castiel.” She said as she stood and crossed the room toward Cas. She wasn’t wearing blockers and she was definitely an alpha. Her scent had a mocha and caramel apple flavor to it. Cas felt it awaken a scent memory in him. “Are you alright?” Amara asked when Cas stiffened.

“Your scent it reminds me of something.” Cas was visibly confused.

Amara smiled. “Charles’ scent had hints of caramel apples like mine does.”

“But I was just a baby?” Cas was still confused.

“Charles gave birth to you and I know for a fact scent bonded with you. It’s probably been hidden in your subconscious.” Amara explained.

Amara scent was easing all the anxiety he had been building. “It’s so familiar. Not exactly home but like a distant happy memory I just can’t quite remember.” Cas was quiet as they sat at the table across from one another. “What was he like?” Cas finally managed to say.

“Charles was smart, creative and compassionate. He had wanted to be a writer before our parents arranged his marriage with…” Amara trailed off because she didn’t want to say that vile women’s name. “Our parents meant well but they didn’t listen to what we wanted. They went with what their social circle deemed proper and correct. Charles being an omega, they only saw a need to get him married off so he could start a family. They started forcing me to learn the family business since I was an alpha and thus their heir. Neither one of us wanted what our parents wanted for us. Charles was actually planning to leave his marriage but then he found out he was carrying you. Once it became apparent that Naomi wouldn’t change and only cared about his inheritance, Charles decided to put it all in a trust for you. He was leaving her that night. He was supposed to meet me on the outskirts of town. I was going to spirit you two away and into hiding. I should have done more.” Amara had unshed tears in her eyes.

“She probably would have killed you too. Naomi was ruthless and had no conscience.” Cas said with a grimace.

“You took her out though. You got justice for Charles. Your father loved you so much. He would have been so proud of who you have become. Look at you. You’re absolutely glowing. Your alpha is a lucky man.” Amara smiled.

“I’m the lucky one. Dean treats me as his equal. He loves me unconditionally. His family has accepted me as one of their own. They have defended me with their lives.” Cas clarified. 

“I am not here to subvert them. I know I must earn your trust. Will you give me the chance to prove I want nothing from you except to know you?” Amara said warily. 

“My adoptive father, Bobby, wants to talk to you. Or as he put it ‘vet you.’ If you survive his scrutiny than you have earned the right. Don’t bullshit him though. I trust Bobby and Dean’s judgment. If they deem you genuine than I’ll be more than happy to get to know you and let you into our lives.” Cas grabbed a doughnut from the box on the table as his stomach growled.

Amara smiled at him. “Sam told me as much. I wanted to make sure you weren’t being controlled by so many alphas. It is apparent that you actually call the shot. Well you and your omega friend Charlie. She is intimidating by the way. You know she said if I upset you that she would hack my life. She said something about ‘the eye of Sauron’ was on me. I don’t know what that means but it doesn’t sound good.”

Cas actually laughed. “Yes, Charlie is very protective. Dean is scared of her and for good reason.”

“You have a good pack. I just wished you hadn’t had to endure so much to get it.” Amara looked sad.

“My trials have made me who I am. I’m working on letting the past go and enjoying the present and looking forward to the future.” Cas said rubbing is pregnant belly.

“Are you nervous about pupping?” Amara inquired.

“Not at all. With Dean by my side I’ll be fine. We can’t wait for little Ben to arrive.” Cas looked contented.

“You remind me so much of Charles.” Amara smiled. “I’ve missed him so but meeting you I feel like I have a little piece of him back.” Cas felt pride for being compared to his brave omega father who had died for him. He would gladly lay down his life for his pup.

Amara and Cas spent the rest of the morning swapping stories and eating the doughnuts Charlie had provided. Cas had to admit he kind of liked Amara. If Bobby and Dean gave their approval, he had no problem accepting her into his pack.


	42. Bobby vs. Amara

Chapter 42: Bobby vs. Amara

Dean was taking orders from Charlie which wasn’t really out of the ordinary. What made it odd was she was ordering him around in regards to painting his own pup’s nursery. Charlie wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for Cas and Ben which was why Dean put up with “general do what I say” Charlie.

Dean takes occasional breaks when Charlie isn’t looking and comes in the living room where Bobby has headphones on and is concentrating hard on Charlie’s laptop screen. Dean knows that all this was necessary but he still feels a little guilty about it. Charlie had set up cameras and mics in her house. Bobby was listening to every word Amara said to Cas and observing every action she made. He was researching and confirming every claim she put forth. This was not what made Dean feel guilty. What caused Dean distress was the fact that they had not made Cas aware that they were doing it. They were afraid if Cas knew, it would make him awkward in conversation. It was imperative that Amara thought nothing was amiss so that the interactions were as honest and unedited as possible. The surveillance was also for Cas’ safety just in case Amara had bad intentions.

Dean decided to focus on painting the nursery in order to push his worries away. Charlie had picked neutral colors because both Cas and Dean felt that the stereotypical blue was forcing gender norms on their child. Charlie agreed with them. They were going to let Ben grow up to be whoever and however he wished. They attempted to make the nursery cheery and inviting. They included bees in the décor for Cas. Dean was a fan of the comfy chairs. He planned to spend as much time as possible holding Ben in those chairs as he could. Sam and Gabriel arrived about mid-morning to help with the nursery and preparation for the baby shower. Once the painting was done and the decals applied to the dried walls, Sam and Dean brought in the furniture and set it up. Gabriel and Charlie worked at putting away and organizing the baby stuff they already had. When they were done, Dean took it all in and smiled. Cas was going to love it.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Untitled_zpskgyxxnm5.png.html)

Once everything was ready for the shower and the nursery completed, Charlie and Bobby went to retrieve Cas. “Hey guys. How’s it going in here?” Charlie asked casually. 

“Fine Charlie. Are you all done with your secret mission?” Cas asked with a grin.

“Yes we are. I’m here to escort you back to the house so you can get dressed and not peek at anything. Bobby going to stay here and keep your aunt company for a bit.” Charlie explained as she helped Cas up from the sofa. He really was getting big.

“I see you in a bit Amara.” Cas called as Charlie quickly escorted him out.

There was a long gravid uneasy silence. Bobby seemed to be sizing Amara up and Amara just looked slightly confused.

“So are you here to vet me? Cas told me that was your intention.” Amara seemed unperturbed. 

“I have been already. Do you think we would have left you here with Cas alone without supervision?” Bobby said stone faced. Amara looked around the room suspiciously. “Yes there are cameras and mics in every room of this house. I monitored you all morning.”

“So when Charlie said ‘the eye of Sauron was on me’?” Amara questioned Bobby.

“Yep. I’m a paranoid bastard by nature. Charlie is a smart and crafty redhead with a protective streak a mile long. I am pretty sure if you ever hurt Cas she’ll ruin your life with one click of a mouse.” Bobby said with a chuckle.

“Understood. Cas tells me that you have adopted him as your son.” Amara inquired.

“Yes Cas is my son in every way that matters. I mean no disrespect to his omega father by that though.”

Amara shook her head in acknowledgment, “Your pack… there is no blood relation?”

“Except for Dean and Sam who are brothers … no. We’re family because we want to be. We protect one another. We have died for one another. Benny gave his life for Cas and the pack. Cas is naming this pup Benjamin, Ben for short, after Benny. Cas is so special to all of us.” Benny said with emotion.

“I can see and understand that. He, even though he has not been treated with compassion through much of his life, has so much to give.”

“Then you’ll understand why we are wary of you?” Bobby said earnestly.

“Yes. I want to earn and prove my place. I owe my brother and Cas that.”

“That you do” Bobby agreed.

“Do I pass your evaluation?” Amara asked.

“For now.” Bobby said sternly.

“I’ll take that.” Amara was pensive for a moment.

“Did Cas tell you the pup’s middle name?” Bobby queried.

“No”

“It is Charles after his omega father.” Bobby said soflty.

Amara eyes filled with tears. “Oh my God!” she choked out. Bobby walked to the kitchen table and grabbed her a tissue. “Charles would have been so proud of Cas. From what I have heard of Dean, Charles would have adored him. You Bobby, I respect. You scrutinize me as much as you need too, if it allows me to have even a small part in Cas’ life. You are the alpha parent Cas should have had all along. I should have fought harder for him.” Amara sounded defeated.

“I’ve read the case files. You did all you could under the law. Naomi had the law on her side both legally and through bribes. Cas nor I blame you there. It is what you do from here on out that matters.” Bobby wasn’t going to let his guard down but Amara had earned a few points this morning with him.

“It still hurts though.” Amara was quiet after that and they sat in silence for a while. 

Bobby looked at his watch, “It is about time for the shower to start. May I escort you to the main house?”

“Yes, I would appreciate that.” Amara said with a slight smile. Amara was determined to do what she could for her nephew. She also felt she wanted this pack to accept her. She’d never felt accepted before. Amara was tired of being an outsider. Maybe here with Cas she could finally have a true family.

Bobby led Amara to the house on his arm. It was a beautiful day for a new beginning Amara thought to herself and she wasn’t going to waste it.


	43. We’re All Misfits Here

Chapter 43: We’re All Misfits Here

When Cas walks into the house with Charlie, Dean is waiting for them. “Hey Babe. C’mere. I missed you.” Dean says pulling Cas in for a hug and a kiss. Cas melts into Deans arms. “We have a surprise to show you before the shower.” Dean says leading Cas toward the nursery.

Dean opens the door and leads his husband inside. Cas face immediately lights up with an incandescent smile. “You all have been very busy. It is perfect.” Dean leads Cas over to one of the comfy chairs and has Cas sit down. Sam and Gabriel join them. “Thank you.” Cas says to all of them.

“Sweetheart we need to tell you something as well. Charlie had surveillance set up in her house so that we could monitor your meeting with Amara. We didn’t tell you beforehand because we needed your behavior be honest. Bobby needed Amara unaware so that he could determine her intentions. We also didn’t want you alone with her without some kind of safety net. We wouldn’t have done it if we didn’t think it was absolutely necessary” Dean said pleadingly.

“What did Bobby determine about Amara?” Cas said impassive.

Dean was nervous now. The last thing in the world Dean wanted was to anger his mate. “Bobby feels that Amara as far as he can tell in genuine. He is talking with her right now and informing her of his investigation. We are only doing this because we love and care for you so much. Please don’t be angry.” Dean made a step toward Cas. Gabriel, Sam and Charlie all seemed to be holding their breath and waiting for the shoe to drop.

Cas made a move to get up from the chair and Dean hurried over to help him. Cas took the help and allowed Dean to keeps his arms around him. “I understand why you went about it the way you did. It saddens me that we have to step to this level. Sometimes I feel like I will never be rid of Naomi’s ghost.” Cas slumped a little in Dean’s arms.

“Cas… I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I wish I could take it all away.” Dean pulled Cas as close as the omega’s pregnant belly would allow.

“I know Dean.” Cas says as he takes a chaste kiss from Dean.

“Sweetheart are you okay? The rest of the family will be arriving soon. Do you need to lay down for a bit?” Dean was concerned because Cas felt weak in his arms.

“Maybe for a little while.” Cas replied weakly.

“We have an hour.” Dean informed.

“That should be good. Will you come with me?” Cas implored Dean.

“Of course.” Dean said leading Cas toward their bedroom.

“We’ll make sure everything is ready.” Sam promised.

“Yeah Dean-o… you take care of Cas. We got this.” Gabriel said with a grin.

“Thank you.” Dean said as he kept his arm around Cas. Dean tucked Cas in bed and then got in himself and became Cas’ big spoon. “It’ll get better Cas. I promise. We just want to make sure no one ever hurts you again.”

“I know my love. That’s not what upsets me. It is the fact that you have to do it at all. Why do there have to be so many Naomi’s in the world?” Cas sounded lost.

“I don’t know. I wish there were more Cas’s.” Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck.

“Dean.” Cas said incredulously. 

“If everyone was as caring as you, we wouldn’t have to worry.” Dean hugged Cas closer.

“Love you.” Cas said conceding.

“Love you too” Dean felt the words for insufficient for what he felt but it was all he had right now.

It felt like only a blink of an eye and Gabriel was whispering in Dean’s ear, “Wake up Bro. Everyone is downstairs waiting. You need to get Cassie up and ready.”

“Alright. Stop whispering in my ear. It’s creepy.” Dean grumbled. Cas stirred a little in his arms. Gabriel giggled and left to room. “Cas… Babe… wake up. Everyone is waiting for us apparently.”

Cas turned over to look at Dean. “So tired.”

“I know. Just a couple hours and then I bringing you back to bed.” Dean promised.

“Sounds like a plan.” Cas said with a smile that said he was planning on more than sleep.

“Now… now… I thought you were tired.” Dean reprimanded.

“Oh I am but I’m never too tired for that.” Cas said before kissing Dean quickly and then slowly getting out of bed. Cas walked to the mirror and tried to force his hair to behave.

“Let it be Cas. I think you are sexy with bed head.” Cas laughed at Dean’s statement as they left the bedroom hand and hand.

Charlie ran a tight ship. They played silly baby shower games. Charlie kept up the pace and made sure Cas got all the snacks and drink he wanted. She pampered Cas and Dean really appreciated it. The last thing on Charlie’s agenda was presents and Dean sighed with relief when they got there because after that he could take Cas to bed and pamper him in a different way.

Everyone’s gifts were thoughtful but the surprise was Amara’s. It was a handmade quilt. Each block was different and featured things like teddy bears, geometric shapes, flowers, and animals. Embroidered on the bottom square was “Baby Winchester 2018.” Where did you get this?” Cas asked touched.

“I made it.” Amara answered humbly.

“You’re an alpha.” Cas said confused.

“Like I said. I am not the alpha my parents wanted.” Amara sounded sad.

“I think you’ll fit in here perfectly.” Dean said.

Amara considered Dean a moment. “You mean that.”

“We’re all misfits here.” Charlie declared. 

Amara smiled meekly. “I like that.” Everyone nodded and in that moment Amara became pack.

Dean went to the kitchen a short time later to put some dishes in the sink and that was when Dean got a surprise. He found Charlie pushed up against the counter and Jo was kissing her like her life depended on it. When they realized they had an audience they broke apart. “Oh hey Dean.” Jo said like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Oh hey... I was just…” Dean backed out of the kitchen. “As you were” he growled.

Cas was half asleep by the time Dean closed the door on the last person. “Cas… sweetheart.”

“Dean” Cas said with a yawn. Dean just smiled and picked up his omega and carried him to bed. Cas was already asleep in his alpha’s arms before Dean laid him down. Dean stripped Cas down to his boxers and tucked him in. Dean checked the house one more time to make sure everything was in order and then he joined Cas in bed. Dean had been looking forward to having some fun with Cas but this somehow seemed more intimate. Dean wrapped himself around Cas. The omega sighed and then gripped Dean tight in return. This was perfect. Dean wanted nothing more than to breathe in Cas’ scent and hold him forever. Yes this was what Cas needed right now and he was happy to give it.


	44. Showtime

Chapter 44: Showtime!

The last couple of months of Cas' pregnancy were hard on him. Dean worried about him constantly. Cas would always just smile at Dean tiredly as he held his huge belly and say, "Ben is going to be so strong like you Dean. He is so active." Ben was very active and spent most of his time kicking his omega father's internal organs. Dean spent half his night rubbing Cas' belly trying to settle their son so Cas could rest. Thus both were exhausted when Cas finally reached the full term mark.

Dean was sitting on the sofa with Cas laying in his lap. Dean would alternate between running his fingers through Cas' hair and rubbing Cas' pregnant belly. Dean had long since ceased to watch the movie they had on. Dean was just enjoying being when Cas. Dean had his hand over Cas' belly when he felt the muscles in Cas' stomach contract. Cas' breath hitched and he grabbed onto Dean's hand. "Was that a contraction?" Dean asked sounding both in awe and slightly worried.

"Yeah I believe so. It's the first time I've felt anything like that." Cas was still holding on to Dean as the alpha rubbed soothing circles over the omega's belly. "It could just be false labor." Cas reasoned.

"Should we call Dr. Moseley?" Dean asked.

"Not after one contraction." Cas assured Dean.

"If you're sure Sweetheart." Dean said a he went back to rubbing Cas stomach. Ten minutes later Dean felt Cas' stomach tighten much more forcefully. Cas actually cried out a bit as he grabbed for Dean to anchor him through it. "Babe I'm calling the doctor."

"Ok" Cas choked out in agreement. Dean talked to Dr.Moseley and she was pretty calm since Cas had only had two contractions. She told Dean to bring Cas into her clinic so she could examine him and determine if it was time or if it was false labor.

Dean grabbed the bag they had already packed for the delivery just in case. Dean was both excited and nervous. If Cas was in labor they would soon get to hold Ben. Dean also knew that first time labor could be extremely difficult and painful. Dean didn't want to think about Cas being in pain at all.

Dean put Cas in the front passenger seat of the Impala and started into town to the clinic. They didn't contact anyone else in the pack because they didn't want to get everyone riled up if it wasn't showtime. Dean pulled into the clinic parking lot twenty minutes later. Cas had already had three more contractions on the drive in. Each seemed to last longer and they were also becoming more intense. Dean left Cas for a moment to run inside to get help. At this point he felt Cas walking was dangerous. Dean returned moments later with a nurse and a wheelchair. They transferred Cas from the Impala to the wheelchair. Dean thought they would have to wait in the waiting room but when Cas had a major contraction as they were pushing him through the front door; the nurse made a quick course correction to the back.

Dean knew his scent was betraying him now. He was giving off the acrid odor of worried alpha. "Dean." Cas groaned which pulled Dean out of his head.

"Yes Sweetheart." Dean said and took a deep breath.

"Stay calm my love. I'm okay" Cas said trying to sooth his alpha.

Dean took another calming breath before responding to Cas. "I know. Babe I just don't like knowing you're hurting." Dean confessed.

"I'll be okay. It is worth it because it will give us Ben." Cas said holding his belly.

Dean bent down and kissed Cas, "God I love you so much." Cas smiled and kissed Dean again.

Dr. Moseley came in quickly. She started to examine Cas. Dean noticed her eyebrows draw up in astonishment. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Maybe an hour and a half at the most" Dean answered for Cas who was struggling through another contraction. Dean was holding his hand and running his fingers through the omega's hair.

"Well sugar it looks like it is go time. As in you're having this pup right her right now." The doctor informed them as she turned away to give the nurse orders to prepare for the birth.

"Dean." Cas said pleadingly.

"Yes Sweetheart." Dean said bending down. 

Cas panted through another contraction before answering. "We haven't let the pack know."

"It's is okay. I'll take care of it." Dean said pulling out his cellphone. He opened up the pack group text that included everyone including Amara. He texted where they were and that Ben was being born now. "I've sent everyone a message. Now you just concentrate on you. Dr. Moseley can he get anything for the pain?" Dean asked when he noticed Cas' distress.

"Sorry Sugar. He is fully dilated and totally effaced. There is no time." Dr. Moseley responded as she situated herself between Cas' legs. "Let him scent you. It will help." She added before she was too occupied with the situation down there to say much else.

Dean was given a chair by a nurse. He sat next to Cas' head. He held his husbands hand and told him to squeeze as hard as he needed to. When Cas was in pain and panting, Dean would lean down and expose his neck to Cas. Cas would inhale his alpha's scent and he would calm. Cas was a trooper. Less than an hour after getting to the clinic, Ben's cries rang out through the clinic.

Dr. Moseley brought Ben after he was cleaned up laid him on Cas chest. Dean and Cas both cried as they looked at and cooed over their pup. They both rubbed their scent on the pup before letting the nurse take him for more test. Ben had Cas' dark hair and Dean's green eyes. When they declared Ben was 100% perfect, Dean and Cas sighed with relief. Cas was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

Dean went out into the waiting room and was greeted by the whole pack except Amara. Sam informed them that Amara was currently boarding a plane and on her way. Amara was sad she wasn't there but would be there in a few short hours. Dean stayed and told the pact all that had occurred in such a short span of time. 

Bobby slipped in the back to see his son. He found Cas sleeping. He brushed a stray hair out of his son's eyes. Cas looked exhausted and Bobby didn't dare wake him. He walked over to where Ben was in one of those plastic box things they put babies in. Ben was adorable and he adjusted the little blue hat on the baby's head before going back to Cas. He pulled a chair up where he could watch Cas while he slept. He probably wasn't supposed to be back here but he didn't care. He was going to watch over his son until Dean got back. Cas was precious and Bobby wasn't going to let anything happen to him or let him wake up alone.


	45. Couldn't Ask For Anything More

Chapter 45: Couldn't Ask For Anything More

Dean and Cas brought baby Ben home after two days. Amara surprised them all when she informed them that she had taken parenting classes so she could help with the new pup. She became a lifesaver in the Winchester household. Dean and Cas would probably have been near comatose exhausted if it wasn't for Cas' aunt.

Soon everything settled into a normal routine. They had monthly mandatory pack dinners. A month after Ben's birth Dean started working part time back at Bobby's garage. Dean needed to get back to working on cars. As an alpha he was starting to feel like he was spinning his wheels without doing some kind of work. Cas stayed at home with Ben which he loved. He also spent a lot of his time building a relationship with Amara. She was living with them for now but she eventually planned to buy a house close by.

Three months after Ben's birth Jo and Charlie announced to the pack that they had decided to mate. Everyone was very happy for them. Four months after Ben's birth to everyone's astonishment Bobby and Amara announced they were dating. The fact that they were both alphas was odd but that wasn't why everyone was surprised. They were just so different.

It was the sixth month mark after Ben's birth that brought the biggest news. They were having their big pack dinner at Cas and Dean's house. Ben was sitting in his highchair making all kinds of cute pup noises. Everyone was head over heels in love with the little pup. Cas however noticed that Sam was being extra vigilant of Gabriel. When they brought in their dish for the meal Cas notice Sam brought it in instead of Gabe. Sam made sure Gabe was seated at the table and had everything he needed before Sam sat down. Sam was usually really attentive to Gabriel but he seemed to be on the verge of smothering the omega. Cas had a hypothesis but he was going to wait before he said anything, even to Dean.

It was the end of the meal. Everyone was scrapping up the last crumbs of their desert. Dean had already taken Ben and put him down for a nap. The baby monitor sat in the middle of the table. Bobby and Amara were holding hands under the table. Jo and Charlie were sneaking kisses. Garth had his new lady, Bess pulled in close. It was a happy sight to Cas.

Dean had Cas half way pulled into his lap. He was nipping on Cas' earlobe and whispering about the things he was going to do to him after Ben was put down for the night. Cas turned to Dean and kissed his alpha. Cas was brimming over with happiness.

That is when Sam stood up holding Gabriel's hand who remained seated. "Gabriel and I have an announcement to make." Sam was smiling like an idiot. They could all tell that Sam was trying to draw it out for suspense.

"Sammich for goodness sake! Just say it. We're having a pup!" Gabriel said looking at his alpha with what looked like pride tinged with annoyance. They all clapped and cheered. 

Their pack was expanding and getting stronger by the day. Cas had never been apart of anything like this. He felt so blessed. 

After Cas and Dean settled Ben in for the night, Dean giggled on the way back to their room. "What so funny my alpha?" Cas asked.

"Can you imagine what a nightmare a pregnant Gabriel is going to be? Sam is going to to get a run for his money." Dean mused.

Cas chuckled, "I think Sam will handle it just fine. He seemed so attentive tonight. It was sweet."

"Yes it was." Dean said as he pushed Cas down on the bed. "Now I am going to show you how attentive I can be." Dean started stripping Cas. Cas laid back and enjoyed his alpha's hands on him. 

The omega started thinking about when he and Dean might have their next pup. Dean was slowly pulling Cas' pants off when the omega blurted out, "Dean do you want another pup?" Cas felt his face go red with embarrassment.

"Sweetheart" Dean cooed. "Of course I want another pup but I want to wait until you are ready."

"Oh Dean! I want another pup. Can we start trying my next heat in two months?" Cas asked.

"Sounds awesome! For now let's get some practice in making a pup. Don't want to get rusty." Dean said with a salacious grin.

"Yes let's do that my alpha." Cas said laying back fully naked. 

Dean stripped out of his clothes quickly. Dean knew they wouldn't be interrupted because Amara had volunteered to look after Ben tonight. Dean took his time slowly taking his omega apart. Cas was begging for Dean's knot in no time. When they were tied together they kissed lazily until Cas fell asleep.

Dean looked at his husband and mate with pride. He thought how could he be so lucky to have Cas in his life. Plus Cas had gave him Ben, his beautiful pup. Dean couldn't asked for anything more.


	46. Cheetos and Cool Whip

Cas watched as a heavily pregnant Gabriel dipping Cheetos in Cool Whip. It took everything in Cas’ power not to throw up. Since Cas had already spent half the morning puking his guts up already, he’d rather not. “Gabe do you really have to eat that.”

Gabe looked guilty, “Sorry Cas. I know your morning sickness is kicking your butt. I’ll stop. I need to go anyway. Sam should be picking me up for my doctor’s appointment any minute now. We should be having our little girl any day but Dr. Mosely wants to make sure everything is still fine.” Gabriel rubbed his huge tummy before slowly getting to his feet. Gabe could go into labor at any moment.

Cas was a three months along with his second pup. They didn’t know if it was a boy or girl yet. Cas didn’t care as long as it was healthy but it would be nice to have a girl. Cas saw Gabe to the door just as Sam was pulling in the driveway.

Cas sat on the couch and stared into oblivion. He was bored because Ben was at the park with Bobby and Amara. Charlie and Jo were on their way back from Comic Con. Dean was working at Bobby’s shop but he should be home soon. He took the moment to appreciate just how much his life had changed over the past couple of years.

Then he heard the rumble of the Impala pull in the driveway. Dean came in smiling. “Sweetheart.” Dean said crossing the room and pulling Cas up from the couch and kissing him. “Get your shoes on. Just got a text from Sammy. Gabe has gone into labor at the doctor’s office. We are about to be uncles.”

“I’ll only be a moment.” Cas was back in a flash and Dean was pulling him into another embrace. “How is are little one?” Dean said placing his hand over Cas’ slight baby bump.

“I am still battling morning sickness but other than that we are good.” Cas smiled and leaned into Dean.

“I think I am going to cut my hours down so that I can be here for you more.” Dean said looking at his husband with concern.

“I think I will be okay but I wouldn’t mind having you around more.” Cas said smiling.

“It’s settled then.”

They made it barely in time. Gabriel delivered quickly. Sam was so proud of their little girl that they named Mary Jo Winchester.


	47. Blessed

Dean was being restrained in the waiting room of the hospital by Bobby and Sam. He had been kicked out of the delivery room all of a sudden, with little explanation. His alpha was whining and screaming inside of him for his mate who was maybe 30 feet away giving birth to their pup. Something was wrong and Dean was on the verge of tears.

~~ 6 hours earlier~~

Dean knew he was one lucky man to have Cas as his mate. Even though his mate was eight months pregnant, he had planned a birthday lunch for him with all their family. Dean sat at the table holding his son Ben in his arms just making heart eyes at his husband. Dean was absolutely overwhelmed.

They had been wanting a girl this time but they were having another boy. Dean had been afraid Cas would be upset but he need not have worried, Cas immediately started trying to come up with a name for their new son. Cas settled on Robert Samuel Winchester. Bobby had hugged Cas so hard and Sam had nearly cried. Dean didn't think he could love Cas more but in that moment he did.

Dean was enjoying the laughter and banter of his family, when he looked over and saw a pained expression on Cas' face. Dean jumped to his feet and knelt down next to where Cas was sitting. "Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"I think the pup is coming." Cas said as a contraction rippled his stomach violently. Everyone stepped into action. Gabriel rushed upstairs to finish packing a bag for Cas. Sam drove Dean and Cas to the hospital while Bobby and Gabe followed close behind. Jo, Charlie and Amara stayed behind to take care of Mary and Ben.

Everything had been going okay until just about an hour ago. Dean was sitting up by Cas' head while the omega labored through contraction after contraction. Dean held Cas' hand and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. This birth was already more difficult then the first. Dr. Moseley was down at Cas' feet when she all of a sudden stood up. "Mr. Winchester, I need you to step outside."

"What... why... no?!" Dean sputtered. Two nurses had escorted him out and into the hands of Sam and Bobby. They had been restraining him off and on for the last hour,

Gabriel watched everything quietly as he knitted a hat for Robert Samuel. He looked up at Dean with sympathy. "Dean, Dr Moseley knows what she is doing. Cas is strong. I know deep down everything is going to be fine." 

Dean let out a whine and started openly crying. Bobby and Sam just tucked him in closer to them. Dean wanted his Cas so bad.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Moseley came out smiling. "Everything is okay. Cas is resting now and your new son is waiting to meet you Dean."

Dean lept to his feet and ran the short distance to the room. Cas was indeed asleep. Dean walked over to the little plastic box that his pup was in. He picked up Rob as they had decided to nickname him. He walked over and sat next to Cas' bed and pulled his husband's hand up to his nose. His omega's scent comforted him but he still felt hot tears run down his face. Little Rob wiggled in his arms and Dean let out a choked sound that was in between a laugh and a sob.

When Cas awoke, Dean kissed his silly. They both basked in the joy of their new pup.

 

~~~ Three Years Later~~~

Dean was opening presents from his family on his birthday. Ben was sitting next to him chattering away. Rob was running around chasing balloons. Dean came to a small box that was from Cas. Upon opening it he found a positive pregnancy test. "Cas." Dean choked out smiling.

Cas bent down and kissed Dean. "I love you Dean."

"God I love you so much too." Dean was blessed.

Seven months later Cas gave birth to a girl they named Charlene Emma Winchester. Charlie was so honored that she cursed in front of the kids. Dean and Cas just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this fic is finished. I do not however rule out additional timestamps in the future if I get inspiration. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I appreciate all the support, comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts. :)


End file.
